All Work and No play Larry Stylinson
by sadyshea
Summary: Harry is a senior in high school while Louis is a young student teacher who is helping in Mr. Sander's English class, which Harry happens to be in. Both boys feel an instant connection, even if neither of them know why. / Larry Stylinson One direction
1. Chapter 1

**Harry Styles was a schoolboy. That's all he was. A senior. Just like any other student. And yet, Louis Tomlinson, the teacher's assistant, couldn't seem to get the certain curly haired student out of his mind. He knew his interest in Harry was extremely inappropriate but who could resist those gorgeous eyes and charming smirk? Louis should be able to. He needs to be able to. But every time Harry enters the classroom, Louis becomes trapped again. **

**But let's take this infatuation back to the beginning…**

_March. 18__th__- Just an ordinary Thursday at school, until Mr. Tomlinson enters the picture_

Harry trampled into the classroom, boisterous as ever, trailing behind two troublemaker friends: Naill Horan and Zayn Malik. The trio had been friends forever; they were totally inseparable. Zayn was the 'bad boy' known for sneaking out between classes to smoke a cigarette, Niall was the 'class clown' who was never seen without a smile upon his lips and last but not least was Harry, the formerly sensitive and shy boy turned prankster. It was a rumor that Harry was a closeted genius and had skipped a grade a couple years back but no one could prove it now, Harry's dreadful report card was evidence enough of that.

Mr. Sanders sat at his desk, massaging his temples, as the slew of students entered his teaching area. It exhausted him daily how disrespectful his pupils had become over the last couple years. No doubt that this was a product of how teens were being portrayed in today's media: forever the rebel! And this theory meant one thing, your teacher wasn't your helpful friend anymore, he was your sworn enemy. He had been teaching for thirty years and he had never seen such displays of hooliganism, pranks and downright stupidity that he had seen this past year.

This particular class left much to be desired with Niall, Zayn and Harry in it. They seemed to be the creators of the madness that had spread across the school lately. Daily, they were the prime example of what Mr. Sanders loathed about his present students. He was a teacher of English and none of them to have any real respect for speaking the English language, nor for reading it. The essays the troublesome trio (as he liked to refer to them) were borderline obscene. Students these days liked to integrate things like 'ya, know, man?', 'bat-shit crazy' and other sequences of words that had no literary value to Mr. Sanders.

When he had received the offer to have a 'student teacher' or 'teacher's assistant' volunteer in his classroom, he accepted immediately. A fresh face might finally get the students to pay _some_ attention to his class, and it also meant less marking for him to do at the end of the day. He had sorted through a bevy of applications and one immediately stood out him: Louis Tomlinson. The boy was only twenty-one and had already completed three novels and two plays and was currently in university to become an English teacher. It gave Mr. Sanders some hope still for the generation. He contacted Louis immediately and arranged for Louis to come into the classroom the following Thursday during D-block. He anticipated Louis would be the perfect match for his unruly class with the troublesome trio.

Once the class was settled and the bell had rung, there was light knock on the door. The students' attention quickly turns to the door and whispers begin to speculate who might be behind it.

_The principal?... A parent?..._

"Maybe it's the police, come to take Zayn away for his unhealthy addiction to cigarettes!" Harry called out, garishly.

Mr. Sanders simply rolled his eyes at the outburst, while the rest of the class giggled and laughed. But the silence returned as another knock sounded on the door.

Mr. Sanders chuckled at how well Louis already captivated the class better than he ever had. He sauntered over to the door, letting the class dance with anticipation before swung it open.

Mr. Sanders smiled brightly at the young writer turned teacher's assistant as Louis smiled back at his new mentor. He was nervous as hell, Mr. Sanders could tell, but maybe that would serve him well in terms of energy. Louis presented himself modestly, well dressed but in muted colors and with a smart pair of glasses. The only thing that truly revealed his youth was his shaggy hair that Mr. Sanders couldn't help but smirk at. It kept his boyishness about him, which would serve him positively, as well. He was the pure definition of 'cool teacher'.

Mr. Sanders welcomed Louis into the classroom with a wave of his arm. That's when Harry saw Louis for the first time, and his heart involuntarily skipped a beat. Harry was automatically shocked at his reaction. He was the ladies man of the school, always had been, so why was this perfect stranger stirring something inside of him? He heard several girls begin to gush about how 'sexy' and 'quietly handsome' the intruder was. Maybe that was just it. Harry didn't like a rival. He was just being protective of his player status. The girls of the school were _his, _not whoever this new student was.

"Who's the frickin' bookworm?" Zayn asked, nudging Harry in the ribs.

"Dunno. But he sure looks like a pansy." Harry wasn't discrete about his answer for a reason. He wanted a reaction for the new guy and he got one when the guy almost tripped on his own feet at what he had heard.

"Perfect, he's clumsy too." Harry taunted obnoxiously, but halfway through the sentence, he faltered. He was glad that the class's reaction covered his dispassionate tone.

The guy looked at him straight in the eyes and smiled. After Harry had basically outwardly made fun of him, he had a stupid smile on his face. Something flickered inside Harry that he decided to call hatred because he was afraid of what the guy was kicking up in him.

_What the hell is going on with me?, _Harry thought.

All he wanted to do was smile along with the stupid guy at the front of the class but instead he decided to pretend to ignore his presence by doing a deep analysis of his desk surface. This was the only way he could hide the fierce red that lingered presently on his cheeks.

"This, class, is Mr. Louis Tomlinson. He is your new teacher's assistant. I hope that you give him the same attention and respect that you give to me." Mr. Sanders introduced the guy and everyone's face displayed some form of shock, as everyone was sure they were getting a new member of the class instead of a teacher. Harry was surprised but continued to study his desk with a seemingly deep passion.

"You can just call me, Louis and don't worry about the respect thing, I get enough abuse from my peers at Uni for being the youngest in the class. So, I'm used to it." Louis joked, shrugging his shoulders in indifference.

The class burst out laughing at his remark. Harry couldn't help but join along. Mr. Sanders knew that Louis was a natural from the class's positive reaction. He even noticed Harry paying more attention than he usually did, which was a surprise. That's when he came up with a brilliant idea: Louis could tutor Harry. With Harry's barely passing grade, he knew that he could pressure the lad to accept.

After the somewhat successful lesson on Shakespeare's Othello, Mr. Sanders realized Louis was the perfect fit for the class. His sarcastic but insightful remarks were exactly what was needed to keep the class interested in the Shakespeare. He made the language jump to life as he interpreted it in a modern format, comparing it to the likes of 'Jersey Shore' and other pop culture references. Louis was the breath of fresh air that Mr. Sanders' D-block English class needed and Mr. Sanders was delighted to have Louis in his classroom.

As the bell signaled the end of the day, Mr. Sanders called both Louis and Harry over his desk. This somewhat made Louis feel like a student again, but he didn't mind much. The class had been nothing more than thrilling and he couldn't wait to come back again tomorrow.

"Harry, I have decided to enlist Louis here as your English tutor. No objections, please. Your grade needs boosting if you want to pass this course and I think Louis just might be the answer to this." Mr. Sanders explained and both young men stood with jaws slacked.

Harry didn't protest. He was tired of doing so. His 'bad ass'/'rebel' caricature was tiresome and sometimes he just wanted to be himself. Keeping up his school persona was exhausting and although he didn't need a tutor, because all studies came naturally to him, he accepted the deal. The rumors were true: Harry was nothing short of a genius. But geniuses don't have friends. So, when he skipped a grade in middle school (he had refused to skip any more), he decided to start fresh. He had created his 'at-school Harry' character that consisted of sticking it to the man (the teacher, being the 'man'), not seemingly caring about grades and other things that made him seem obnoxiously below average. Within days, he had a whole new group of friends and while to keep it up was tiresome, he decided his new group of friends was worth it.

"Sounds good, I guess." Louis agreed to it, half-heartedly. He had been warned many times about developing a relationship outside of school with a student. Louis had been drawn in by Harry the moment he saw him. Something about the guy was mysterious and he wasn't a kid anymore. Louis shook his head, clearing his mind of the inappropriate thoughts. He was probably only three years older than the student that just made it even weirder for him. He had dated guys Harry's age in the past but this was about being professional, so Louis decided to focus on all of Harry's flaws from then on.

As Mr. Sanders dismissed the two with a simple wave of his hand, they wandered awkwardly into the hallway, neither of them truly understanding the bond they felt with the other.

"So… I guess I should give you my e-mail or something." Louis muttered, staring at everything but Harry.

Harry almost laughed at how ridiculous Louis was acting before he handed the student teacher a slip of paper.

"S'later. Call me." Harry said, before retreating down the hallway.

Louis was dumbfounded. _Had Harry just openly given him his number?_ Then, Louis gave himself a big ol' slap on the forehead. He really was still very naïve for his twenty- years. The kid gave him his number so that he could call him to arrange a time for their tutoring session. Louis sighed and stashed the number into his pocket before turning in the opposite direction down the hallway.

Harry peeked out from his hiding spot with a satisfied look on his face. He liked to play games. And this was just another game. _Right?_ But this game was different, it actually excited him. He wouldn't deny that. The rest of his game were held during school hours when he played Mr. 'Too cool for you' for all of the girls of the school. The girls couldn't get enough of it, Harry had noticed. If it garnered him more attention, then why not continue to play that game? He liked to toy with the girl's emotions, to even sometimes manipulate them into being at odds with each other. He later regretted it and felt guilty in his hours of reflection at home. He rarely interacted with anyone outside of school hours because the seven hours spent there were already so exhausting. He always had to make excuses about being forced to participate in extra circulars that he 'loathed' but he actually quite enjoyed his piano and violin lessons. They made him feel like an intellectual for once instead of pretending to be a daft idiot.

But, it was as if once the school bell had rung, the real Harry had re-surfaced, the one who was very interested in a certain Mr. Tomlinson.


	2. Chapter 2

_March 21__st_

**I'm free today. Around 5pm? Let's meet at the Starbucks in the middle of town.**

**-H**

Louis looked down at his phone as he was marking the latest homework assignment for Mr. Sanders' D-block class. He was halfway through the stack of mediocre papers when he read the text from Harry. The communication was by text and still Harry had Louis's heart racing.

"Who's the text from? Your new man?" Liam, Louis's roommate, teased, flicking his friend in the head as he entered the kitchen area.

He continued on past the table Louis was working at and threw open the fridge. For being such a gym junkie, Liam could sure eat. He always seemed to be in the kitchen, preparing food or cleaning up after a meal he had just demolished. As it was the largest part of their flat, Louis and Liam did most of their bonding there. Liam and Louis had met in university, where Liam was training to be a physiotherapist. He loved everything to do with the human body and constantly loved to tell Louis of his newest physical discoveries. It was nauseatingly boring for Louis, who didn't care much about physical activity, not only did he rather read a book than work out, he was naturally skinny anyway.

Louis sighed and then explained the situation to Liam, so no more teasing would occur: "No new man. A student."

Liam turned toward Louis with a skeptical look on his face and half of a sub sandwich in his hand, mustard was strewn across his lips. "Isn't that… against the rules or whatever?" He asked. For someone who could list every bone in the human anatomy at the drop of the hat, Liam could sound as uneducated as some of the kids in Louis's class presently. Well, not _his _class. Mr. Sanders' class.

"Liam! We're not… involved. Mr. Sanders, my mentor, asked me to help out one of the kids in his class who's struggling with the subject. It's totally professional. I mean, I tried to give the kid my e-mail but then he just shoved his number into my hand and walked away." Louis protested, desperately. If Liam got the feeling that Louis and Harry were anything more than just teacher-student, how easy would it be for anyone else to figure it out? Louis really had to get over his stupid juvenile crush before it cost him his career. He also like Harry as a person and really didn't want to do anything to make their relationship even a little weird.

"Oh… so you, like, _tutor _him?" Liam asked, leaning his elbows down onto the table so he was at Louis's eye level. Liam began to wiggle his eyebrows and tried to make tutor into something suggestive. Louis shook his head at how little sense his friend liked to make.

Louis objected, fuming with frustration at the misunderstanding: "Stop it, will you? Just because he gave me his number does not mean he wants me to be anything more than a teacher's assistant to him. To even suggest a thing like that is, well…"

"Beyond your wildest dreams?" Liam squealed before making his retreat. He ran out of the room, cackling like some immature little school girl who just learned the BIGGEST SECRET EVER, except in reality she knew nothing at all. Louis threw pen at his friend's head, in complete vain, because with his lack of experience with sports, he had absolutely no hand-eye coordination or aim.

As the pen hit a wall, Louis felt like he was going to shatter along with the inanimate writing utensil. Was he seriously that easy to read? He had practically avoided Harry at all costs in class the last couple days and Harry seemed just fine with it. Louis didn't see the flirty spark that Harry displayed once the bell had rung again and that was just fine with him. He didn't even know what he would do if Harry pulled that in front of Mr. Sanders or the class, he'd probably blush tellingly and Louis would be kicked out on the spot.

At first, Louis had thought that Harry was playing around with him to get him in trouble; he had expected at least a wink or something suggestive in class, to catch him off guard. He had heard Mr. Sanders's warning about Harry's prankster tendencies and he didn't want to end up the punch line of one of Harry's jokes. But either Harry was timing it out well, or the messing with Louis's head was a one-time thing. Louis had watched Harry's behavior with his peers, especially with Niall and Zayn, constantly working out how to get the next laugh and attention of everyone around him.

It seemed like a lot of effort to Louis, he had never been like that in high school, in some much desperate need of approval by his peers. That's probably why he was where he was at such a young age: the curse and luck of a teenage loner. He barely had any friends outside of the creative writing club, but he always watched people. It was one of his favorite pastimes; he would hide in the shade of the oak tree in the corner of the courtyard and observe the insanity of the student body. It was thrilling and so telling of how insecure humans actually are. Always pretending to be something else, to hide who they were: it disappointed Louis that Harry was playing the high school 'cool' when he was clearly afraid to show his true identity.

Louis had accepted he was gay a long time ago, although only a small part of who he was, it seemed to make a big difference to the people around him. He lost friends, gained some respect from his parents for being to brave to come out when he was only sixteen years old and some dirty looks in the hallways (and even some cautiously curious ones from others who were probably speculating about their own sexuality). But, Louis was proud of who he was and thought little of what how other's perceived him because that wasn't their jobs, they didn't see like he did. Louis saw through people even if he couldn't tell exactly what was 'off' with most people, he could sense that some people were hiding more than others. The less they hid, the more he respected them. And Louis knew Harry was deep in hiding. That's probably what intrigued him the most about the guy.

But the intrigue needed to stop. The constant speculation of everything the teen did. It bordered on **stalkerish.** Louis shook his head at the awful word choice; maybe Liam was beginning to rub off on him.

Louis finally picked up the phone after a certain boy with chestnut brown, curly hair had again plagued his thoughts. He responded with:

**Sounds good. I will be there.**

**-Lou**

Louis had barely put down his phone as a response text appeared from Harry. That was pretty damn fast, _teens these days, _Louis thought. He then burst out laughing at how much an old man he had just sounded like when he had been a teenager only just two years before.

**I'll order us drinks. I'm already here anyway. What do you want?**

**-H**

Louis was baffled. He assumed that Harry would be caught up after school, with his friends or at least with some sort of video game. But no, the guy who was constantly surrounded by people at school was at Starbucks alone. By choice. This made Louis's head spin with new questions, but he shelved them and answered:

**Grande soy with mocha. No whip. Please and thank you. …Do you want me to just come now? **

**-Lou**

Louis had barely enough to blink before Harry's response made his phone buzz again:

**Sure. The drink will be waiting for you when you arrive. ;)**

**-H**

Louis groaned at the winky face. There Harry went being all suggestive again, making Louis's mind race with confusion because he was probably reading too much into things. But it didn't matter either way; Louis could not and would not fraternize with a student. It just wasn't going to happen. It comforted him that they would be in public, he could distract himself by people watching as Harry worked instead of just staring at him and his beautiful eyes…

_God damnit, Louis! _He chastised himself, as he grabbed his coat and slipped on his loafers before heading out into the London chill.

Harry laughed at the lack of response he received from Louis. He knew that the wink had probably been a bit much, but he couldn't help himself. He was a self-proclaimed flirt and Louis made it way too damn easy.

"A grande soy white mocha, no whip, and my usual, please." Harry ordered, as he handed the barista his credit card.

He yawned and thought back on the last couple days in class with Louis. He could always feel his teacher assistant's eyes watching him. He didn't mind be observed, being evaluated, it made him feel like a _topic. _Topics are important. Basically, it made Harry feel special. Even though he was in 'school Harry' mode on the outside, Louis's gaze made the real Harry on the inside twitch with excitement. It made it easier to get through the treacherous hours of role-playing that Harry usually did.

When the drinks finally came up, Harry collected them and returned to his seat with an empty seat across from him. It was nerve wracking but also thrilling to imagine Louis sitting in the seat across from him. He usually drank his coffee alone and having someone to enjoy it with, well, the idea of that made Harry's cheeks warm.

"Harry?" Louis's voice and close proximity woke Harry from his train of thought and he let out a startled sound. Louis chuckled softly at the reaction.

"Well, you looked deep in thought. It would be more encouraging for you to look that concentrated in class more often." Louis teased as he sat down across from Harry.

Harry blushed. He had been caught in the act, by the very object of his affections. But, he played it off casually by remarking, "Maybe if we learned more interesting things in class, I could put this brain to work on something more _riveting_ than the theme of feminism in Othello."

Louis rolled his eyes at Harry's sass but appreciated the healthy banter, it wasn't the same disrespectful tone Harry used in class, it was something that sounded much more educated and whole hearted than that. "I don't really care what you want to learn about, Mr. Styles. It's called a curriculum and it has to be followed. It's there for a reason." Louis responded, professionally. He didn't want Harry to interpret their meeting as anything more than it was: a simple tutoring session. Not a coffee date.

"Whoa. Sorry Mr. Tight ass teacher. Oh and by the way, you're welcome for the drink." Harry snapped. Why the hell was Louis patronizing him? He was clearly more intelligent than the 'playwright' across from him. He had no right to talk down to Harry when he was still just a student himself. That's when Harry realized what he was so upset: Louis wasn't playing the game. He was playing the serious and professional card. Harry simply didn't approve of this card. But, he didn't want Louis to think of him as a stubborn little twat, so he decided to give in. Anyway, all play and no work gives Harry a failing grade. As much as he wanted to continue their match, Harry knew that Louis needed to do his job and well, that just meant he would have to feign a breakthrough. In reality, Harry loved Othello. It was his favorite Shakespeare tragedy and he knew it like the back of his hands. Only in class he was obligated to seem in pain at every moment he was chosen to read a part when inside he was really enjoying every moment of it.

Louis felt bad for a minute, as Harry was clearly upset with him. He didn't mean to address Harry the way he did, it was just that Harry was being so god damn distracting. "I'm sorry, Harry. Thanks for the drink. I mean, really, I hate being the bad guy here. I know this is painful for you but we have to do it. I'm here for you, man and all I want to do is help you. Friends?" Louis suggested, offering out a hand to Harry.

As Harry took his hand, Louis knew he was doing the right thing. Not indulging in Harry's flirty nonsense but also just having a common ground. There needed to be no extremes they were meeting somewhere right in the middle.

As their hands separated, Harry sipped at his drink as Louis opened up the Othello script and poured over the scene questions. He began to drill Harry on questions that he knew like the back of his hand, but Harry had to feign ignorance to continue their meetings, so he answered them as vaguely and hesitantly as he could. Louis seemed to be impressed by the amount that he was getting correct.

At the end of the session, Louis got up and thanked Harry again for the drink and assured him that his progress would develop as their sessions continued.

"Text me when your free for another session, ok, Haz?" Louis asked, unable to stop himself as the nickname slipped through his lips.

It delighted Harry but he played it down by smirking at Louis. Louis was clearly blushing. "Yah, yah. See yah at school." He answered, dismissively.

Louis nodded anxiously before escaping out of the store. He shook his head at the slip up he had just made and in defeat, made his way home.

Inside, Harry smiled. He could work with this. Friends do work. _And then comes play…_


	3. Chapter 3

_March 27__th_

Harry, Niall and Zayn sat at their desks, deep in thought. They were plotting their new prank and needed a quiet place to do it. That meant arriving early to English class, so early that neither Louis nor Mr. Sanders were even there yet. Zayn had bribed the janitor with two cigarettes to open up the classroom. Even though it always freaked Harry out to be in the midst of breaking the rules, he played it cool anyway. He had to keep up appearances as the rebel ringleader but made sure never to actually get his hands dirty. Although he had to manipulate Niall and Zayn to do so, he reminded himself it was for his own best interest. Zayn and Niall had messed up enough that their school record was already tarnished while Harry's was still squeaky clean besides a few comments on his snarky behavior. There had always been warnings but Harry made sure there was never any evidence to get him to any real trouble.

"Ok. So we are going to attack the left part of the overpass first with the rats. And then whose who try to escape will be met with the cooking oil and last but not least: the fire extinguisher foam at the very end." Zayn explained their plan aloud, triumphantly.

Harry tried not to roll his eyes at how enthusiastic his two best friends were getting about the preliminary grad prank. As dumb as it was, it was inspiring how passionate they were about bringing destruction to their school. Their hatred for it stemmed from their lack of grade performance and how patronizing teachers could be about that fact. Report card comments were poison: Zayn and Niall having always been affected by them. Harry understood their passion: they simply wanted vengeance. But instead of doing it in an intelligent and inside job kind of way, they liked to see catastrophic results instead. They'd rather pull down the school as a whole than target their enemies as individuals, which in retrospect, was probably a respectful gift to the teachers. With all the venom that Niall and Zayn had in their hearts, the teachers would be no match against their claws.

"I'm on oil duty and herding duty. My mom is a cupponer and has enough oil for the school to drown in. She won't miss just a bit of it." Niall explained, pointing to his posts on the map that Zayn had drawn up.

Harry noticed how talented Zayn was at drawing every time he designed a new floor plan for their pending scheme. Harry thought his friend had some real talent and could probably go into university for art or something of the likes. He had subtly suggested it once and Zayn had had none of it. 'I'm not going to university', Zayn had objected, 'I'm tired of teacher's bullshit and I am not going on to uni to have to pay for it!'. _Fair case, _Harry had thought.

"And I've got the fire extinguisher part cus I've figured out how to jimmy it open without setting the alarm off." Zayn exclaimed proudly of his triumph. He'd been working the lock for over a month now and to commend him, Harry gave me a supportive clap on the back.

"Which means you have to open the rats cage. You get to spark the fire!" Niall cried, clapping his hands together in utter glee.

Harry didn't like this plan anymore. He wasn't supposed to get caught in the crossfire; all he did was promote the troublemaking. He fueled the fire (Niall and Zayn's passion), he didn't spark it. He hesitated for a moment but when he saw the intent look on Zayn and Niall's face, he crumbled entirely.

"Sounds like the best plan yet. Good planning, Niall, and Zayn, your blueprints, talk about immaculate." Harry complimented and the boys smiled positively after Harry's momentary lapse.

Harry needed to stop hesitating on things like this if he wanted to keep his mask on straight. It seemed to be harder with every passing day, especially with the tutoring sessions that Louis and he were holding. They were practically meeting every second day, although Harry always initiated them. He figured it was part of Louis's need to keep the relationship professional, if Harry always made the decisions on where and when to meet, he couldn't be held responsible for anything… inappropriate that happened. It would all be on Harry. But the curly haired senior didn't mind, Louis's reluctance only made the game even more engaging for him.

"So, after school. Today. It's the perfect time." Zayn confirmed with Niall nodding along in full agreement. Harry couldn't do after school, once the bell rung, the rebel disappeared. He'd be frozen in fear and incapable of fulfilling his duty.

"Are you sure? Isn't that when the principal makes his usual rounds?" Harry asked, lying through his teeth. Everyone knew that Principal Heeley only did rounds during lunchtime; he didn't care about what happened after the official school day ended. It wasn't on his watch, so he couldn't be held liable. The suspicious question was a meek effort to derail the plan's timing, but at least he could try.

Zayn smacked a textbook over the plans as Louis sauntered into the room, his nose buried in a book. Harry smirked at how adorable Louis was, just being himself. That's what he found most endearing about Louis: he was unique and seemingly proud of it. As unusual as his 'unique' was.

"After school. It's happening." Zayn hissed before turning toward Louis and smiling innocently.

Harry rolled his eyes, he knew that Louis would see right through Zayn's efforts to conceal the plan but he wouldn't concern himself with such childish endeavors. That's another think he liked about Louis, he was the picture of maturity. Harry wished to be just like him when he grew older.

"Good afternoon, boys." Louis muttered, taking a moment to look up from his book as he set down his leather over the shoulder bag.

"Good afternoon, Mr. Tomlinson." Niall addressed him with an overplayed accent and jumped to his feet to bow elaborately. Zayn erupted into a fit of laughter and Harry hesitated before joining in.

Louis simply rolled his eyes at Niall's attempt to mock him and sat down at his desk before returning back to his book. There it was again: the confidence that Harry wished he had. If he had had the confidence that Louis exuded when he was in elementary school, he could have easily avoided entering this mess of a façade he had got himself into.

Harry rested his head in one hand, sighing in defeat as he watched the rest of the class trickle in. The bell rang and Mr. Sanders entered the room soon after giving Louis an amused look because he was sitting at his desk. Louis scrambled to his feet and winced apologetically and slipped into the usual chair that he sat at.

"Ok, class, today I will be assigning your final essay. The topic of which will be: the analysis of feminism in Shakespeare's _Othello._" Mr. Sanders began to explain as most of the class fell asleep at his first words.

Harry, already bored with Mr. Sanders, mostly because he already knew exactly what he would write, took out his phone. He looked over at Louis who was listening to his mentor intently. He was practically hanging on the old man's every word. Harry chuckled at the image and then smiled mischievously before typing out a text to a certain tutor:

**You're clearly the teacher's pet.**

**-Haz**

Louis's phone began to buzz in his bag and he turned beet red with embarrassment as he realized he didn't turn it off. Mr. Sanders sent daggers his way before he scrambled to stop the text alert it was currently sounding off. It was probably Liam sending him a teasing text about Harry again, the guy liked to make his stupid jokes over and over again.

But instead he found a text from Harry and it sent him into a fit of frustration. He turned the phone off and threw it back to the bottom of his bag, without responding. He was going to have Harry's head for the stunt he had pulled. Louis couldn't even imagine if Mr. Sanders had demanded he read it out to everyone but then Louis remembered he wasn't a student, so at least he had a little privacy entitled to him. At least he used to…

The whole class laughed at the text alert but it made them have even more respect for Louis. He was one of them. Harry watched Louis as he scrambled for his phone at the bottom of his bag and when Louis came up with a look of fury on his face, he knew he had messed up. After Mr. Sanders had continued on with the class, Harry looked over to Louis in an attempt to catch his eye to give him an apologetic look, but Louis's eyes stayed glued on Mr. Sanders. He didn't say even a peep all class that was totally out of character. Without Louis's interjections, the class inched by slowly, which made Harry squirm anxiously. It was agony to have Louis ignoring him but more importantly, he wouldn't have time to apologize before he had to rush out of the class to take his part in the prank. He had made a big mistake and he didn't know how to make it up to Louis.

When the bell finally rung, Zayn and Niall shot out of the room, their bags having not been unpacked at all during class. Harry was shaken by the rustle of student collecting their things when he saw Louis start to make his way toward him. He didn't have time for a confrontation right now, as much as he wanted to say 'sorry' to Louis one thousand times over. He winced before b-lining it out the door.

"Harry!" Louis called, in an angry tone, as the teen made his escape. But Louis was ready and willing for a pursuit. He wanted to rip Harry's stupid little head off for embarrassing him the way he did. He was livid and he was going to confront the curly haired twit, no matter what it took. He knew he was probably causing a bit of a suspicious scene but he didn't care. Harry was halfway down the hall when Louis emerged from the classroom. _God, the kid was quick when he wanted to be, _Louis thought, making him feel old in comparison.

Both were on a mission as they flew through the hallways: Harry was making his escape while Louis was on the hunt. The whole thing seemed rather primal as both their bodies were pumping with fresh and driving adrenalin. Harry felt like a meek little animal as he zigzagged through the halls. When he finally came to his destination he looked at the cage of rats and just sighed. But, he had to go through with it. Louis finally caught up to Harry just as he opened the rat cage.

"You are just a bag full of tricks today, aren't you?" Louis spat, incredulous as the rats began to climb out of the cage and into the corridor that lead to the over pass.

Harry looked at Louis in complete defeat. He hated that Louis had to see him this way but he also hoped that the student teacher wouldn't report back to the principal that he was essentially the start of the ruckus that had just begun. The screams echoed throughout the school as the rats made it to their destination. Harry just winced in regret and took off again, down another hallway. He just wanted to be alone with his guilt.

Louis sighed as he saw the traces of regret and pain dance across Harry's face but then the senior ran off again. Louis jogged after him until he found Harry in a deserted hallway, with his head in his hands.

"I hate this!" Harry cried, hearing Louis's footsteps nearing his not so discrete hiding spot. His chest was heaving as he breathed heavily. He was in a clear state of panic.

"Harry. It's fine. Stop being overdramatic. So, you made a couple mistakes today. No big deal." Louis assured the student, crouching down and resting a hand on his shoulder, purely out of support.

"No! It's not _that. _It's…._this!" _Harry protested, pointing at Louis's hand. Louis quickly withdrew his hand as if a stray spark had burned him.

"What's… I don't get it." Louis muttered, in a state of confusion.

"I can't do it anymore, pretend to be someone I'm not. It's frustrating. Why can't I just be who I want to be?" Harry whined. He sounded pitiful and all Louis wanted to do was wrap his arms around the unsure teen and comfort him.

"I don't know how to help you, Haz, because I don't really know the real you. I mean, you play this big headed rebel at school, but… I can tell you're not as dumb as you portray yourself to be. Your writing is so restrained, so held back, so tentative. You are intentionally censoring yourself to appear average. That's not fair to yourself or anyone around you. You're special, Harry, don't be afraid to show that." Louis explained and Harry's breathing calmed significantly. Louis smiled lightly at Harry's change in attitude. Harry smiled along with him.

"What are you lads doing?" Niall called which caused Louis to jump to his feet. Zayn stood a few feet behind him, breathing heavily as if they had just made a good run from the scene of the crime. Harry stumbled to his feet as well and smirked innocently.

"Louis was just telling me what an epic prank we just pulled and that he wasn't going to tell the principal on us. Right, Lou?" Harry asked, winking and bating Louis.

Louis rolled his eyes before accepting defeat. "Yup. Hilarious." He mumbled as Niall and Zayn high-fived each other.

Harry walked over to his friends and gave them each a punch on the shoulder. Harry was back to assuming the role he had just been so torn up about. Louis thought he'd never learn.

He shook his head as the boys departed, chastising himself for giving in to Harry's clear manipulation. That's when his phone buzzed again:

**Thanks for the save and the advice. I owe yah one.**

**-Haz xx**

Louis just chuckled. He could work with Harry owing him one.


	4. Chapter 4

_April 2__nd_

"Wake up, sleepy head! We're going for a jog!" Liam announced before bopping Louis over the head with a pillow. Louis groaned and turned away from his annoying friend.

"Leave me alone." Louis warned, talking into his pillow.

"Nope! Time to get up and work out to look sexy for a certain student you're obsessed with." Liam countered, tearing the sheets and comforter away from Louis's bed.

"What the hell, man? You have to stop bugging me about that. Seriously." Louis spat, sitting up, his hair sticking up on the side he had been sleeping on.

Liam just chuckled to himself at Louis's appearance and threw a workout outfit and a pair of Nike trainers. "We are running. My usual buddy dropped out and I can't exercise without someone around to encourage me on, so let's go!" Liam urged pleadingly.

Louis was a sucker for a lower lip, so he pulled on the outfit and tied up the trainers on his already socked feet. "I hate you." He grumbled before a satisfied Liam led him out onto the London pavement.

"You'll thank me for this when your body is toned and muscular rather than stickly and bony." Liam explained, patting his friend angular shoulder. "You really should eat more." He suggested before lunged forward as to stretch out his hamstring.

Louis heard the advice but chose to ignore it and instead began to copy exactly what Liam was doing. Liam was the aspiring physio; Louis assumed that he would know what he was doing in the warm-up department. He wouldn't even know where to start. He had never really had an aptitude for physical activity, so he had never even really tried to learn anything about. Frankly, even thinking about it fatigued Louis.

"How long are we going for?" Louis asked, fearing that he would collapse if they went for over five minutes.

"Don't worry, you'll do fine. Just keep up a steady breathing pace and running speed. No sprinting just to show off, you need to learn to work up your stamina if we're going to be doing this more often. I'll take it easy on you for today." Liam responded and Louis realized he hadn't even really answered the question. Maybe he _was_ clever.

Before Louis knew it, they were off. At first it wasn't so bad, but then he began to feel his feet slamming against the pavement and he knew that would hurt later. But to his relief, Liam crossed a street and went into a park. A sign said there was a running path through it, which comforted Louis's mind. At least he'd have something to look at as they ran, besides car and the random passerby. Fresh air never hurt anyone, did it?

Louis watched as Liam's athletic body ripped through the air, his legs and arms moving strategically. Louis began to imitate his roommate and soon found his techniques were very effective. The more measured you were, the safer and better it felt. The trees surrounded them and Louis breathed the air deep into his lungs. He felt on top of the world as they passed over a little footbridge with a small streaming lapping underneath it.

Louis barely noticed as the time passed. Sure, his muscles ached and screamed but it was for a good reason. He could feel his lungs circulating the oxygen to his extremities to support the rigorous exercise. It was all quite satisfying and when the endorphins kicked in around the twenty-minute mark, Louis felt invincible. He increased his pace and caught up with Liam, who had consistently kept a fifty-foot lead ahead of Louis the entire time. No Louis felt competitive, he could beat his friend, the gym junkie!

"Whoa, Lou! Slow down, bud." Liam instructed as he caught up to Louis.

"Nah, I'm good. I don't know what you meant about the pace thing, I'm flying!" Louis cried and took off sprinting ahead of Liam. Liam just shook his head at his naïve friend.

Louis jetted right and left on the path, arms out wide like a jet plane. He felt like he had just found a missing part of his childhood that he had clearly been deprived of. That's when he looked to the right and noticed a small café. He almost looked back at the path before he caught sight of a Harry lookalike who was reading a book at one of the tables outside the café. The curly hair, the big eyes: it was unmistakable. Louis's heart began to race even more as his eyes stayed glued on the guy but his legs kept pedaling him forward until he ran right into a pole.

"Holy shit, Louis!" Liam called from behind as he saw Louis smack into the pole and crumble to the ground. He ran toward his daft friend and muttered a slew of curse words.

Harry looked up from his book and saw a guy run directly into a pole. He was about to chuckle when he heard a muscular brunette run toward the guy and say a name that made Harry stop in his tracks.

_Louis._

It couldn't be. Louis would never be caught working out, let alone running at the speed the runner had been before his crash. But something in Harry panicked and he had to do a further investigation, just in case. He stashed his book in his bag and threw the strap over his shoulder. He put down the money for his drink and rushed toward the scene of the accident.

Liam stared down at Louis, as he lay sprawled out on the park path. His eyelids were half open and he was clearly fighting to remain conscious. He knew not to shake or even disturb his friend because it could cause further damage, so he kept his space but was on close watch. Louis's forehead was split open and bleeding profusely on the pavement, Liam dabbed at it lightly with his workout shirt and breathed shallowly in a state of anxiety. What is Louis was actually hurt? It would be his entirefault for inviting the less than capably athletic guy out on a run. He had just wanted some company and now because of his selfishness, his friend was almost passed out.

_Louis was in agony and could feel something sticky trickling down his nose from his forehead. How had he fallen so fast from feeling so high? Oh wait. He had been distracted. Yes, but by what? Something beautiful. Something beautiful had made him fall. Oh, how it hurt. The darkness reached for him, intoxicating him with its easy escape but he knew somewhere deep down that he had to fight it. He had to go toward the not so comfortable light. It was like crawling up a slide that was at a 90-degree angle. Clawing and clawing his way up. _

Harry ran up to the two guys and saw the athletic one leaning over the one of the ground, looking dreadfully concerned. The difference in their size was almost comical but Harry was far past finding anything amusing. He felt in his stomach that it was Louis. When he neared, he found himself correct. Louis was laying on the pavement, limbs astray and blood running down his forehead. Harry could deduct that Louis's head is where made the initial and strongest contact. This fact made him even more worried as he walked up to them. His heart was pounding with worry when he murmured, "What happened?"

Liam peered over his shoulder and saw a curly haired teen looking as if he had just seen a ghost. The kid had asked him a question and his eyes were so fixed on Louis that Liam figured the kid knew Louis in some way.

"He was, uh, looking at something and running way too fast. He smacked right into the pole before I could even warn him. Sorry. Who are you?" Liam asked, trying to be as polite as possible. His nerves were raging but something about the kid comforted him and made him feel patient.

Harry hesitated for a moment. He wanted to help but he couldn't figure out who this guy was to Louis. Was he his brother? Or was he his boyfriend? Harry didn't want to impose on anything so he answered, "Um, my name's Harry. I'm one of Louis's students."

Liam almost started laughing. He should've recognized from the way that Harry was looking at Louis before, Harry was the student Louis was involved with. Liam saw Louis's interest: the kid was adorable, in a sort of unreadable way. Liam collected himself from the thought and asked, "Harry, I hate that we had to meet this way. But, do you have a phone?"

Harry, without another word, passed Liam his cell phone. He barely listened as Liam dialed the emergency line and asked for paramedics to come to their location. Harry was in a trance as he reached down toward Louis's head, wetting his fingertips with Louis's warm blood. He pulled back, stifled with fear. He had never seen someone he cared about in such a condition. It was frightening.

Liam put a supportive hand on Harry's shoulder. "They'll be here in under five minutes. I described his condition to the paramedics and they said he'd be fine. Probably just a minor concussion." Liam explained, in hope to comfort Harry.

"I don't like seeing him like this. So vulnerable, yah know?" Harry muttered, not caring that he barely knew Liam. The guy looked trustworthy enough and Harry needed to share with someone or his mind was going to explode.

He had read somewhere that head injuries could cause brain hemorrhaging and flood the skull cavity. This could result in major problems if it wasn't tended to immediately. But this is where Harry's own brain became a problem. He couldn't stop the thoughts from plaguing his mind. He wanted to be positive. To know that Louis was okay. He wanted to trust Liam's words but he just couldn't. He needed to know for sure that Louis was okay. He barely understood how his attachment to the teacher's assistant had grown so quickly. It was shocking. It was debilitating. He wanted to be free of the worry. But there Louis was, strewn across the pavement and all he could do was worry.

"He does. But doesn't he always?" Liam joked and it should've been inappropriate if it wasn't so true. It made Harry smile and he suddenly very much enjoyed Liam's presence. There was more to the guy then met the naked eye: if you looked past the initial brawn, he actually had some important things to say.

Harry and Liam fell into a comfortable silence until the paramedics arrived. "Just wait here." Liam instructed as he rushed off to outline to the paramedics what had happened. Any information that could help them with Louis was vital and Harry knew that. These were the moments that made the difference.

Louis was transferred onto a gurney and Liam hopped into the back of the ambulance after Louis was inside. "Aren't you coming?" Liam called to Harry. Without a second thought, Louis jumped inside the ambulance and they were on their way to the hospital.

He looked down at Louis as the paramedics tended to his whatever they needed to. "It's going to be okay, Lou." Harry whispered.

_Louis felt himself lift for a moment and then fall again. He was moving, as if down a river. And then he heard a machine far away but ever so close. If he could just reach that final length of the slide, he'd be free, free of the tempting darkness. And then a voice that felt so comfortingly said to him 'it's going to be okay' and he just had to trust it. _


	5. Chapter 5 part 1

_April 2__nd_

Liam and Harry were sitting next to each other in the waiting room; Louis was still in the half-conscious state he had been before. The doctors said he would be completely fine; he just needed rest now. The problem was that because he was caught between states, he couldn't possibly get the rest he needed. They tried pumping him with adrenalin but nothing seemed to be working.

"I just want to see him." Harry muttered just loud enough for Liam to hear. He didn't like being in the hospital, it was one of his biggest fears. He had a hard time trusting that Louis was in trustworthy hands but anytime he started to shake or fret, Liam was there to comfort with kind words and hopeful smile. Liam's presence was probably one of the sole reasons that Harry was still keeping it together.

"I know, Harry, we just have to be patient. Okay?" Liam reminded him, in a kind voice. Harry's worry was steady but slightly calmed by Liam's words.

A doctor walked up to them and Harry and Liam stood up, in hope of some good news. "We've been trying everything. Our last resort is for one of you to try to talk him out of whatever state he is in. There's a slim chance that it'll work but we might as well try. Familiarity and comfort can sometimes be the best triggers for coming out of these sort of things." The doctor explained, beckoning the two boys to follow him to Louis's room.

Harry felt something inside him spark as he heard the doctor's speaking: he knew he had to wake up Louis. He followed the doctor without a question and when they arrived at Louis's room, the doctor pushed the door open slowly. Liam's eyes were fixed on Louis but he didn't make any move to go into the room. He locked eyes with Harry and nodded, "You have to do this alone."

Harry didn't object. He walked into the room, closing the door behind him. Louis's eyes were half open and looked in a deep state of concentration. Harry could see that Louis was fighting his best, but he needed something else. Harry hoped he would be the answer to wake Louis from the inbetween state.

He put one hand on Louis's forearms and looked at the bandages covering the older guy's head. _He will be fine, _Harry assured himself, _he just needs your help. _Harry breathed deeply and attempted to center himself, it was hard to do with all the worry and thoughts flying around in his head. But when he finally did so, he knew exactly what to say:

"Louis, we've only known each other for a couple weeks and yet you already have made such a mark on my life. You see right through the façade that I play at school. You give me the courage and hope to maybe one day be comfortable with being who I am. You're inspiring." He whispered, running his fingertips along Louis's arm.

_Caught. But the voice is back. The voice that will pull him up onto the plateau and save him from falling over the edge. It's so close and yet so far. It's taunting but yet inviting. Louis makes the final, hopeful grasp and finally finds a place for a steady hand to go. He pulls himself up and faces the sunlight._

Harry gasped as Louis's eyes fluttered open. Harry jumped back, in utter shock; he seriously didn't think it would be that easy of a fix, but his words did the trick.

Louis coughed and then his eyes focused on the boy who had caused the accident. Silly little _Haz. _And yet, he couldn't have been more delighted to see Harry. Harry smiled and neared Louis once again.

"Hi…" Louis choked out, reaching up to touch the bandages wrapping around his head.

"Hey. Take it easy." Harry instructed, taking hold of Louis's hand lightly and putting down next to Louis's side.

"What the hell happened?" Louis asked, his head suddenly throbbing with pain but it subsided soon enough.

"You ran into a pole, you idiot." Harry explained, smiling wickedly.

"Of course. And I bet you were all concerned about my wellbeing when I was out." Louis teased. He could do banter if Harry wanted banter.

"I missed my opponent. It takes to two to play a game." Harry snapped but the blush on his cheeks contradicted his words.


	6. Chapter 5 part 2

_April 6__th_

Louis was out of the hospital. He had suffered a minor concussion because of the accident but had managed to rebound immensely well. The doctors had been very surprised but with the daily visits from Liam and Harry, he had a great support team that led him to a swift recovery. He was ready to return home within three days of entering the hospital but was required to be on bed right for another three. He was eager to get back to school and resume his teacher's assistant duties but both Mr. Sanders and Harry had threatened against it. He needed his time to 'repair' himself according to them. Liam had apologized a countless amount of time over the last couple days and every time Louis reminded his roommate that it was his fault for getting distracted and not Liam's for asking him to go for a run. It was an accident, it happens.

The upside to being confined in his apartment was that Harry and Louis were still having their tutoring sessions but Louis didn't even need to move from his bed. Harry babied him and didn't want to lift a physical finger, so if Louis needed anything, he had it in seconds. Harry's progress was very inspiring. Louis barely had to translate anything for the senior anymore; he was coming up with the paraphrasing for the Elizabethan language all on his own. They had started planning out Harry's Othello essay by creating an outline and Harry had even come up with his own thesis already. Louis was beginning to think that his help would soon become obsolete; Harry sure was a fast learner.

Harry was trying his best to still feign incompetency but he couldn't help himself sometimes. He loved the topic of the essay and already had thousands of ideas about how to write the essay. He only had another month or so to carry on the façade and he didn't even know if he wanted to do it for that long. After their last prank, Niall and Zayn had already begun to plan their grad prank and Harry wanted nothing to do with the nonsense. He didn't want there to be a chance of expulsion right before he graduated, all this effort would prove redundant if that happened. Not to mention, the disappointment Louis would have if that did happen. Harry would just have to lie to his friends about his parents forcing him to buckle down and concentrate on his academics. He knew the conversation wouldn't go over well, but it just had to be done.

Harry missed having Louis at school. The class seemed to miss him too because they became restless when Mr. Sanders announced the accident. A group of girls even made Louis a collection of 'get-well' cards that made Harry roll his eyes. They passed them off to Harry because they knew that Louis was tutoring him, outside of school hours. Harry had no intention of passing them on, out of jealousy or not, he planned to throw them in a trash bin as soon as he left school for Louis's.

The bell rang and Niall and Zayn made their way toward Harry. Harry sighed but decided to indulge his borderline delinquent friends.

"How's Louis doing, man?" Niall asked and Harry was taken aback. Zayn looked equally as concerned as the blond asked the question. It was unlike his two friends to have a care in the world, even more so about a teacher. Louis was making more of an impression on the class than Harry had realized.

Harry tried to hide his surprise but Zayn registered it and commented: "We heard that you were there when it happened. There's a rumor going around about it, that you rode in the ambulance and everything."

This made Harry panic. His two worlds were melting together and he didn't like it one bit. They were meant to be entirely separate and now somehow they were mixing. Harry sighed and collected himself; another student had probably been in the park and had seen it happen. There was no reason for him to be paranoid: it was just a random occurrence.

"Um, that's true. I was in the park when Louis ran into the pole. I recognized him and went over to help. It's just a minor concussion. He'll be better in a couple of days." Harry answered, more formerly than he should have, Zayn and Niall weren't used to him being serious. Ever.

"And… how was the ride in the ambulance? Was there _blood?" _Niall asked, a wicked look of intrigue dancing in his eyes. His friend's macabre interest for gore made Harry laugh. Niall would probably make a great paramedic; nothing seemed to irk him, even in the slightest.

"It doesn't matter if there was blood, Niall. As long as he's fine, we're happy for him." Zayn noted, flicking his friend in the back of the head for his insensitivity. This was a side of Zayn that Harry had never seen. Maybe they _too_ had different personalities once the bell rung. Niall huffed stubbornly and crossed his arms. Harry smiled at Niall's frustration before Zayn continued: "Give him our best, Harry."

"Or your best." Niall joked, giving Harry a suggestive wink. This earned him a slap in the back of the head from Zayn. Niall looked up at Zayn like a puppy that had just been kicked. Harry would normally laugh at the exchange besides the fact that Niall had just insuated that something was going on between Harry and Louis. Either his friends were more perceptive than he realized or Niall was just making a stupid joke. Either way, Harry was frozen with fear.

"I've got to go." He muttered before racing out of the classroom and down the hallway. When his phone buzzed he almost dropped it out of sheer shock. He caught it and fumbled to get it open while still making his escape from his friend's presumptions.

**You coming over today? Liam's at school and I'm lonely without my servant!**

**-Lou**

Harry laughed as he continued out of the school and onto the sidewalk that lead to Louis's apartment. Harry certainly wasn't anyone's 'servant' but he really would do anything to try to get Louis to feel better, he hated seeing him bedridden like that.

**Number 1: I'm on my way. Number 2: I'm not your servant.**

**-Haz**

Louis smiled at Harry's response. The senior really could have an attitude, but it was different from when he was snarky at school, this was more of sassiness. Louis always found it highly amusing.

**Key is under the mat, as always. Let yourself in.**

**-Lou **

Louis sipped on his tea that Liam had made for him before he left and snuggled into his bed until Harry's arrived, which was only a couple minutes later, twirling the spare key in his hand.

"You know, you can keep that if you want." Louis commented innocently and Harry arched his eyebrow and smirked in response. Louis rolled his eyes, "That's not what I meant, Haz."

Harry laughed triumphantly. He loved to make Louis feel uncomfortable. It was all part of their game. Harry pushed the limits as far as he could manage and saw how Louis would react. Louis usually dug himself a hole by a slip of the tongue anyway. The score was currently Louis: 0, Harry: 1, as it usually was. Harry always seemed to have the upper hand on their relationship, and because of this, Louis could never predict what the senior would do next. In this case, all he did was sit down and spread his books out on the desk beside Louis's bed. Louis couldn't help but be slightly disappointed.

"Oh, so it's a get down to business type of day, eh?" Louis asked, watching as Harry went through the Othello text and began to highlight certain quotes he wanted for his essay.

"It is." Harry responded. He wanted to get lost in his work today, not get lost in Louis's eyes. People knew that something was going between he and Louis and he didn't want rumors to continue. Their game was private but if it became public knowledge, he knew he wouldn't want to play anymore. Not because he was ashamed of it but because of his reputation at school, not to mention Louis's career was at stake. Today was a workday.

Louis sat in silence. He wasn't used to Harry being so focused on his work, it seemed totally out of character. What felt like a second ago, he had been engaging in the usual bantery flirting but now, Harry seemed to want nothing to do with Louis. It was discouraging but also alienating for Louis. He had never felt this far from Harry before and he didn't know how to acknowledge it without making thing weird between them. That was the problem, they were both willing participants in the game but it was like Fight Club: you don't talk about it.

Louis was deeply confused as he watched Harry work on his own for a good fifteen minutes. Every minute felt like another agonizing hour inching by and Louis could feel the anxiety building inside him. Their relationship had never been trying; it had also never been crystal clear but Louis had never felt as lost as this.

_What was Harry thinking? Had Louis done something wrong? Did he cross some sort of unspoken line with the key thing? Why did this hurt so much…. This confusion?_

Harry was in the zone. He was working at his full operating potential and he didn't care what was going on around him. This was the life. He only had ever been able to work like this in private but somehow he was comfortable enough around Louis to work like this. He knew that once he was done his train of thought, Louis would congratulate him on his great concentration and work ethic. Maybe work was the escape that Harry needed to access more often. Who needed human contact when you could produce such a massive output completely on your own? When his whirlwind of thought came to an end, Harry looked up at Louis with a proud smile on his face. He was startled to see Louis with a look of concern and agony on his face.

"Whoa. Uh… what's wrong?" Harry asked, at a loss about what Louis could possibly be upset about.

Louis almost started crying. It was frustrating how oblivious Harry was of his feelings and his confusion. It was painful to see how little the senior could see; the hurt that he was putting Louis through.

"Nothing. I'm just… I don't get you." Louis explained, with a disturbing calm to his voice.

"That doesn't make any sense. What don't you get about me?" Harry asked, starting to get frustrated with Louis. He crossed his arms defensively.

"Everything. Sometimes I feel like I know you so well and the next… you're unreadable and dangerously unpredictable." Louis snapped, letting his emotions take over his voice.

Harry was incredulous. Louis clearly didn't understand what he was going through. All this contradiction and confusion he was feeling couldn't begin to match what Harry was experiencing. It wasn't fair for Louis to get upset at him when he knew nothing about him.

"Don't call me dangerous. That makes it sound like I'm some evil force or something. Stop pretending you're going through something like I am. You have no idea, not even the slightest!" Harry cried, before collecting his things with a swipe of his arm. He stormed out of the apartment, blocking out Louis's protests as he left.

Louis was supposed to be a sanctuary; somewhere Harry could go to be himself without any judgment. Well, that was a thing of the past for the way that Louis was looking at him, Harry felt like their relationship would never be the same again. He hated that. He didn't want a therapy session. He just wanted a friend who he could play games with. He wanted to have fun.

But now, it was complicated.


	7. Chapter 6

_April 9__th_

Harry and Louis hadn't talked since their 'fight' and Louis had spent an extra day at home to recover. Harry had been plagued with the thoughts of how they would both act when they saw each other again. Niall and Zayn kept asking about how Louis was doing and Harry would just shrug. They didn't pry which made Harry think that his friends weren't just idiotic pranksters; they were actually sensitive to people's feelings.

Harry considered skipping the last block but he really couldn't afford his parents grilling him about missing class when they got the call from the office. The day whizzed by faster than Harry had hoped it to. As the bell signaling the end of C block sounded, he contemplated pretending to be sick to avoid Louis but Zayn and Niall practically dragged him to class.

"Stop avoiding whatever you are avoiding. We've tried to be soft on you about it but we just can't tolerate this any longer." Niall explained, latching onto Harry's arm as he tried to make his escape to the nurse's office.

Harry was furious. He felt foolish for thinking his friends would just leave his problems be. But then again, that's what friends do, he concluded, they get up in everybody's business. He felt defeated by everyone who cared around him: he needed the space to figure out what he needed and what he wanted but when people care, they are persistent. If they see you in pain, they help. That's what friends do. He relaxed under Niall and Zayn's grasps and when he plopped him down into his desk, he buried his head in his hands.

"Whatever it is, don't be afraid. You're the most fearless person I know, don't let that change." Zayn said, patting Harry supportively on the back as he and Niall took their seats next to him.

Harry was in a cloud of confusion. He wondered how his friends how his friends could see right through but still not see through the façade he had created. He wasn't brave, not even in the slightest. He had learned to remove his inhibitions by numbing his real personality. Unfortunately, this process seemed to have caught up with him and trapped him in a state of uncertainty. He couldn't tell what he wanted from what his 'character' wanted. But now, with Louis, he had almost created a third identity. His mind could no longer keep up. The puzzle pieces were no longer fitting together the way they once did. He couldn't separate the falsity from the truth. It was terrifying… mostly because it was his own doing.

Louis walked down the hallway, each footstep feeling much heavier than it should. He didn't want to be here but he had made a commitment. He had already taken one extra day off to try and recuperate from the hellfire that Harry had put him through. Mr. Sanders was completely understanding but he didn't want to avoid it any longer. He needed to just be professional; his feelings about Harry, whether negative or positive, was a conflict of interest that needed to be pushed aside while he still taught in the class. All he had wanted to do was get some answers from Harry but all he had received was more confusion. He had barely gotten any sleep over the last couple nights because of the constant analyzation of what Harry had said, Louis just couldn't seem to let it go. So now he just had to pretend that nothing had happened, no matter how painful it was.

Louis didn't anticipate the wave of emotion that he endured when he walked into Mr. Sander's classroom and saw Harry's head buried into his desk. Louis wanted to run over to Harry and wrap his arms around the curly haired boy. He wanted to feel comfort instead of so much anxiety and perplexity. He just needed to be at peace. He hesitated close to the door but when Zayn and Niall's eyes trained upon him, he knew there was no turning back. The weird part is that Zayn had such an expectant look on his face and Niall even went so far as to wink at Louis.

_What the bloody hell has gotten into those two? _Louis thought before shaking his head at his over thinking of their looks. They always liked to mess with teachers, it was a known fact. But their intention seemed more respectful and _knowing. _It made him even more unsettled but at least he now knew they would be attentive during the lesson.

Louis took his usual seat next to Mr. Sander's desk when he noticed a note on the desk. It was from Mr. Sanders and it read:

**Louis,**

**Unfortunately I have gone home sick. I hope you are feeling better but I really need you to be in top form for this class today. The lesson plan is in the drawer but stray from it, as you please. I trust you will do your best but if things really get out of hand, call the principal. As you have an ally in Harry, I doubt that this will pose a problem.**

**Good luck and I will see you tomorrow!**

**-Mr. Sanders**

Louis automatically began to panic. As if this day could get any worse and then it did. The universe really was punishing him for something. He really needed to collect on his positive karma right now, but nothing seemed to be responding. He stared out at the class and chose to ignore Harry, Niall and Zayn. The class all seemed calm enough. He could do this. No time for any more doubts.

He opened the drawer and pulled out the lesson plan. The class groaned when they saw it and he knew what he had to do. He took a subtle peek at it before announcing: " So Mr. Sanders is sick today. So I'll be teaching on my own. I need a volunteer?"

Ten hands shot up in an instant, which made Louis smile. It confirmed what Mr. sanders had said; he did have a good handle on the class. They were all aiming to please him. He picked a random girl and she began to squeal as he beckoned her up to the front of the class. Harry looked up to take a peek at what was going on before hiding his head once again.

"Okay. Please put this through the shredder." Louis instructed before passing the girl the lesson plan. Why not start the class off with a lasting impression? The class was overjoyed as the girl slipped the lesson plan into the shredder and the piece was cut into undecipherable sections. The class responded extremely positively.

"Thank you for volunteering, Shelly. So, for the rest of the class we are going to act out different scenes from Othello but in different genres, for example, science fiction, hip-hop video or romantic comedy. I personally think the last one would be hilarious effective but don't listen to me because it's all up to you! You have twenty minutes to get into a group and prepare your scene of choice. After that, each group will present their scene in front of the class. Okay?" Louis explained and the class interrupted into excited chatter. Out of the corner of his eye, Louis saw that Harry was smirking at his triumph.

Harry reluctantly joined a group with Niall, Zayn, Shelly and some other random girl that Harry never bothered to learn the name of.

"Alright. So Louis seemed to like romantic comedy. Why don't we go with that option?" Shelly suggested, staring at Louis as if she was going to melt simply at the sight of him. Harry narrowed his eyes at her.

"Sounds good to me. Why not choose a guaranteed winner?" Zayn agreed, looking at Niall for support of his idea. Niall nodded instantly. The random girl seemed to be in agreement as well.

"I'll be Desdemona. But we change the name to Desire to make it more modern." Shelly volunteered before twiddling her fingers at Louis. Louis just looked uncomfortable at the gesture, which made Harry laugh to himself.

"Good idea! And Mr. Brooding over here can be Othello but we'll change the name to Oliver." Niall explained and pointed toward Harry. Harry tried to object but before he could, Zayn held up a hand to silence him.

"I'll play Iago as Iggy. Beatrice can play Emilia as Emma. Niall will be Roderigo but his name will be Roger. Easy enough." Zayn added, beginning to write up a script. Harry was surprised to see his friends hard at work in front of him. It was all Louis's doing of course; he knew exactly what to do to inspire anyone to have a work ethic.

As the rest of the group created the confines of the scene, Harry's mind drifted off again until he was being dragged onstage when it was time to present.

"Just be lovey dovey or whatever. And ironic. Ironic is always good." Zayn whispered, shoving the script with his lines highlighted into Harry's hands.

Shelly started the scene pretending to be innocent girl and when Harry's first line came up, he froze. The eyes of every one of his classmates and Louis's were trained upon him. It was time to either admit defeat or knock it out of the park. All it was was pretending, something that Harry was fantastic at.

He said the first line and played up the naivety of the situation. This garnered a round of laughter from the rest of the class. Harry manipulated the language into a modern sense for the rest of the scene and once it was over, everyone was clapping for the performance. Harry didn't even try to hide his pride.

Louis smiled warmly as he watched Harry take a bow for the scene. Harry once again surprised Louis; it seemed that Harry had an endless bag of potential that he didn't like to share. The way he pronounced the Elizabethan words was much more accurate and natural than any of his other classmates. Louis added this to the ever-growing list of what made Harry mysterious.

The bell rang to interrupt Louis's train of thought and before he could react, half of the class had vacated the classroom. He looked around for Harry to give him a simple congratulations on the scene but Harry had already made his escape.

But, Louis was tired of their lack of communication. He had to share his thoughts with Harry. He couldn't deprive himself of their contact any longer. He pulled out his phone as the rest of the class trickled out into the hallway.

**Your acting in class today was brilliant. You captured Othello perfectly. Just wanted to let you know.**

**-Lou**

When Harry received the text he couldn't help but smile at the compliment, as he walked home from school. He knew that Louis was making a genuine effort to mend things.

**I do my best ;) **

**-Haz**

Louis rolled his eyes at Harry's curt remark but he loved that Harry was willing to at least dip his toe again into their match once again. He had missed his opponent quite dearly.

**There you go being all arrogant again but that's part of the fun. You always make an amusing playmate :)**

**-Lou**

Harry chuckled aloud at the Louis's choice of words. _Playmate? _But this meant they were okay which comforted Harry deeply. Things could go back to normal, they could play their games without any intrusive questioning. Harry decided he would be honest with Louis when he was ready, he owed Louis at least that much.

**Good to hear. Let the games re-commence!**

**-Haz**


	8. Chapter 7

_April 13__th_

"So you've been teaching the class on your own the last couple days?" Liam asked, clearly impressed with how his friend had handled his first day back on the job.

Louis was at the stove, attempting to make some sort of edible meal. He smiled proudly before answering, "Yah. It's been going really well actually. Mostly I just get them to act things out and we discuss things as a group. At the end of the class I make them do a ten minute quick write about what we have discussed in class and then I take them home to comment on them for the next day. It's sort of a flawless process."

Liam smiled and walked up next to Louis. He raised his eyebrow at Louis's sad attempt at making food. "What the hell are you making?" Liam asked, at a loss.

Louis covered the pot before hip checking Liam out of the way. "I don't need your opinion but I'm trying to make wild rice, grilled carrots and steak. Harry's coming over for a tutoring session and I thought I'd make him dinner." Louis explained, and he put great emphasis on the word 'trying'.

Liam smirked. He knew that Louis was totally into Harry and was horrible at hiding it, but this type of gesture was just too cute. Liam wouldn't stand around letting Louis butcher a meal for his crush; he was just going to have to lend his poor friend a hand.

"That looks horrifying. I think you burnt the water, if that's even possible." Liam commented, nearing the stove again.

"I'm doing my best, okay? It's not my fault I'm a poor cook! I've never had to do it before!" Louis objected, pulling a wooden spoon out of the pot and pointing it toward Liam like he was wielding a sword.

Liam held up his hands but narrowed his eyes at his roommate. "Step away from the stove, Louis, before you break it." He threatened, inching closer to the cooking appliance. If he was going to take this disaster over, he was going to have to force Louis out of the kitchen. The battle was going to begin. He armed himself with a spatula and began to poke Louis in the ribs.

Louis was surprised by Liam's attack but was ready to fight back. He swatted at Liam's head with the wooden spoon but with his lack of fighting experience and hand-eye coordination, the fight was over before it began. Liam was at the stove, in mere seconds, saving the almost hopeless meal.

"Fine. You do it but I'm not crediting you." Louis blurted, crossing his arms stubbornly. Truthfully though, he was relieved by Liam's intervention, the meal really had been a lost cause.

"So how's the whole Harry and you thing going?" Liam asked as he stirred the water before putting the rice in. He loved to bug Louis about his crushes because Louis usually denied them but this was an even more special case because his crush was a student. Liam loved drama; he couldn't help it.

Louis blushed before responding, "Erm, I guess it's going well. He's working really well again and as it turns out, he's a fantastic actor!"

Liam rolled his eyes before putting the carrots into a frying pan. "Lou, I know you and he have something together. You should've seen the way he looked at you when you were passed out. He's incredibly into you and you're into him, so no point denying it anymore." He accused, pushing the carrots around in the pan.

The truth was out, no point denying it now. Louis needed someone to confide in, why couldn't Liam be that person?

"You can't tell anyone. Well, mostly because it's not really anything at this point. I don't think anything will happen for a while especially with what went on the other day. He's still a kid in some ways. He doesn't know what he wants and he doesn't know who he is yet. Those things kind of put a hindrance on their being an 'us'." Louis explained, sitting up on the counter with a mug of tea in his hands. He was clearly very stressed out and Liam couldn't help but feel sorry for his friend. The situation was clearly very confusing for both Harry and Louis. The boundaries had not been set yet because at this point, neither of them knew if they really wanted any.

"I won't, I promise. I think that while Harry might be a bit naïve, he's still very introspective. He's a thinker, just like you. Maybe that's where the problem lies. You both are thinking way too much, you want to define the parameters instead of just feeling your way through this thing. I know you tried to talk to him about it last time and that clearly upset him so maybe you should just leave it as it is… just for now. Until he's ready for whatever happens next. If there even is a next. Yah know?" Liam offered.

Louis was dumbfounded at how much advice his friend had to give. It was astonishing how much introspection Liam could really offer. It made Louis feel guilty for all the times he had considered Liam to be a little less… attentive.

"I see things, Lou. I might be quiet about it sometimes, but I do see. If you ever need any other point of view, I'm your man. Until then, your meal is ready." Liam explained before patting Louis patronizingly on the head. Louis didn't mind because there was a delicious looking meal in front of him that he could take all the credit for. To Louis, the carrots looked especially appetizing.

_Meanwhile…_

Harry and Louis had scheduled a tutoring session/ dinner but Harry had promised to help Niall and Zayn plan some of the grad prank before. Harry had grown more comfortable hanging out with his two friends outside of school hours since they had begun to show their sensitive sides. He wondered what had sparked such a change. Harry even had agreed to going over to Zayn's house that Niall seemed to treat as a second home.

"Ok, so Niall and I have been coming up with some ideas. Brainstorming and such but we don't want to set anything in motion until we have you take on things." Zayn explained, as they walked into his room. Niall cuddled up with a pillow on Zayn's bed and Harry stood awkwardly near the door. He didn't know how to act when you were in someone else's home, he felt incredibly out of place.

"Dude, just sit down." Niall promted in an uncharactersitcally soft tone. The blond looked as if he was in heaven. Zayn took a seat next to Niall on the bed and gestured to a chair for Harry to sit in. Harry took Niall's advice and sat down.

"You don't get out much besides school, do you, Harry?" Zayn asked, gently.

Harry was taken aback by his two friend's odd behaviors, he definitely enjoyed these two more than the guys he knew at school. He started to wonder if it was a more normal thing than he had thought to change yourself for what you think others will like.

"I don't." Harry admitted and he felt liberated by sharing the truth with Zayn and Niall. They both smiled understandingly at his admission.

"School's a different world. You have to be something different to please the 'crowd', as we like to call it. I don't like being an asshole to the teachers but if that's what it calls for, it's what needs to be done." Zayn described almost perfectly what Harry was going through.

Niall nodded along with Zayn but had a distant look in his eyes. He had a secret, Harry could tell. Niall and Zayn were hiding as much as he was. This comforted Harry in a totally selfish way but made him feel so much closer to them at the same time.

"The rumors are true, aren't they?" Niall asked of Harry.

Harry panicked for a moment assuming it was about Louis and his… situation. But then he thought of his other secret: "Its true. My IQ is off the charts but my grades sure don't reflect that."

Zayn and Niall laughed; Harry joined along without a second thought. He wondered what Zayn and Niall could be hiding and then he noticed something he hadn't been paying attention to before. During the conversation, Niall had slipped his hand into Zayn's.

"No freakin' way." Harry blurted, staring at his two friends with wide eyes.

Niall blushed deeply as Zayn smirked. "Yes, freakin' way! That's our secret: Niall and I are together." Zayn practically proclaimed. It was inspiring to Harry how proud of it he was.

"My mind is officially blown." Harry muttered before continuing, "I won't tell a soul, I swear."

This seemed to settle Niall and Harry suddenly felt completely at home in Zayn's room. He wasn't alone as he once had thought. There were other struggling all around him. How could he have been so self indulgent as to think like that? Harry knew who he was and was proud of it too. In a wave of inspiration, he stood up and began to walk out the door.

"Are you leaving already? We haven't even talked about the prank!" Niall protested.

Harry flung himself around, with a wicked smile on his face before responding, "You guys can do the planning part, I'm down for anything. Thank you so much for everything and I promise we'll do this again, but there is somewhere I have to get to!"

And with that, Harry ran out the door leaving behind a confused Niall and a knowing Zayn behind.

_Back at Louis's flat…._

Louis was checking his phone anxiously waiting for a text to cue Harry's arrival but none had arrived for a long while. He had thought a lot about what Liam said. Harry just needed time to figure things out, no sense in rushing into things.

They would continue on with their tutoring sessions (more like coffee and dinner dates) and see how things went. It would be much easier once graduation came around and things weren't so… complicated. It was just a little over a month away. They could wait until then. Harry was worth waiting for, Louis knew that. Patience and proffesionalism were key for things to work out in the future. Prying and sulking wouldn't do anyone good so Louis definitely had to avoid both.

Louis was startled out of his thoughts by someone walking into the house. He was in his bedroom and Liam had gone to the gym. On a whim, Louis grabbed the first available weapon and quietly opened his door. The footsteps stopped as the door creaked open. Louis's heart was pounding at a million miles a minute as the intruder began to walk toward him. Louis could barely seen anything but the person's feet as he was behind the door and when the person put their hand on the door, Louis smacked at it as hard as could with his Oxford English Dictionarry.

"OW!"

Harry's yowl pierced the air as he drew back his hand after Louis's attack. "What the hell, Lou?" He asked, pushing the door back to reveal his face. He held the spare key in his undamaged hand.

"Oh my god… I gave you the spare key. Of course… But you didn't text. You always text." Louis mumbled, still in shock.

"I wanted to surprise you." Harry explained, pushing the pain of his hand out of his mind for the moment. He needed to stop thinking and just _do. _

Harry pulled Louis's head toward his urgently and crashed their lips together. It was as imperfect as a kiss could get but it didn't matter.

**No more games.**


	9. Chapter 8: Part 1

_April 13__th_

Louis was numb, in the best way possible. He was shocked to his very core and yet had wished for this to happen for so long (or so it had felt). Harry's soft lips were pressed against his and it wasn't even a dream. Louis sometimes forgot that people could care for someone as much as it felt that Harry cared for him and the kiss was the perfect way to show it. It didn't last long in real time but Louis and Harry stayed blissfully trapped in it for as long as time would allow.

When Louis pulled away, he was blushing like mad and he muttered, "Well, _that _certainly was a surprise."

Harry chuckled at Louis's embarrassed demeanor; he could tell that a kiss was the last of what Louis had anticipated as a 'surprise'. Harry felt liberated and alive; he had never done something just for himself. He had always acted differently for the sake of others, been peer pressured into things he didn't want to be involved in, but this was purely his responsibility and he was proud of it.

Louis looked lost in a moment of thought, no doubt thinking over all the repercussions that the kiss would inspire. He was Harry's student teacher after all, there was conflict of interest written all over that one. Harry didn't blame Louis for thinking over those issues, but he did wish that Louis was more caught up in the moment of passion like he was. It disappointed Harry that moment so beautiful could dissipate so quickly once things are brought back into the 'real world'. He really didn't care for the 'real world' any more; it silenced too many wonderful things, forbid so many others and sucked the splendor out of the most significant moments.

"Was it ok… that I did that?" Harry asked, feeling a wave of uncertainty wash over him. It was startling and his skin crawled at it's presencse. He hated how things could change so quickly.

The question seemed to snap Louis out of his cloud of thought and he simply smiled at Harry. "Of course. I mean, around certain company, certainly not. But, I think I can work with it." Louis responded with a smug look on his face. Whatever he had been worrying about was now pushed out his mind. This calmed Harry. He never could deal with putting someone at unease, especially someone as special as Louis.

Louis slapped on a smile and took Harry by the hand. He had already made the mistake of slipping into his worried state of mind in front of Harry, it just wasn't fair to the senior. He had just shared something with Louis and Louis had almost completely tarnished their moment by being swept into a mess of anxiety and over analyzation. Louis was the adult in the situation so it was his responsibility to have such worries but part of that was not to reveal these thoughts to Harry.

With Harry's hand in his, Louis's worries quieted instantly. Harry calmed him and when they touched, Louis couldn't bother with worrying. It felt foolish when everything about he and Harry was so dreadfully right. How could anyone have a problem with it when it was as close to perfection as Louis had ever felt? He was conflicted but he could live with that.

"Your meal, Sir Harry!" Louis announced, gesturing to the spread of food on the kitchen table. He watched as Harry excitedly neared the table, surveying the food with his eyes.

"Did you seriously make this all, Lou? I'm impressed!" Harry commented, taking a seat on one of the wooden chairs.

Lou sighed before admitting defeat: "It was my idea but I almost burnt the flat down trying to prepare it, so Liam kind took the reigns but… it's the thought that counts?" Louis sat down as he answered, avoiding eye contact, sheepishly.

"I don't care who made it. It's lovely of you to even think of doing this for me. And, on top of it all, steak is my favorite!" Harry replied, almost drooling at the spread.

Louis was elated; things were always simpler than he anticipated. Harry liked him for who he was, not for who Louis thought he needed to be to impress him. Maybe if he shut off his brain once in awhile things would go much easier for Louis. The nagging voice in his head wasn't helping anyone, certainly not Louis.

"Personally, I like the carrots." Louis expressed, digging his fork into one and munching on it happily.

Harry took the oppourtunity as if it had been laid out for him: "Oh, you do? I had _no _idea!" He waggled his eyebrows to emphasize his suggestive comment.

Louis rolled his at Harry's comment, which reminded him he was still dealing with a teenager. "Just eat your dinner, you." Louis instructed and Harry burst out laughing.


	10. Chapter 8 Part 2

_April 17__th_

Now that Harry knew about Niall and Zayn, they were practically inseparable inside and outside of school (besides Harry's 'tutoring sessions' with Louis). He now paid attention to their lingering stares, their general dismissal of all female advances and the notes they passed in class.

_Loves notes, _Harry thought to himself as he saw Niall pass yet another note to Zayn, his face an undeniable cheery red. Zayn proceeded to read the note and smile lovingly at the blond.

It sickened Harry that they had to hide their relationship like they did, just because of what their peers would think of them. Their escape was only a little over a month away and Harry was looking forward to it like nothing he ever had before. It meant that Louis and he could be together without having to lie about it anymore. It killed Harry that he couldn't tell Zayn and Niall but he had promised Louis to not tell a soul. It was fair enough though because he had kept the secret about Niall and Zayn from Louis.

Harry looked up at Louis, in the middle of some sort of rant about feminism. Mr. Sanders still had finally returned after being gone awhile because of a bad flu but Louis had gotten so into the swing of things, the teacher let Louis go wild; he much preferred to sit at his desk reading Shakespeare's sonnets to himself anyway. Harry loved to listen to Louis talk passionately about things. He had such fire to his opinions and he could probably win any argument when it came to literature. Harry was glad that he had someone that was almost his equal in an intellectual sense, even though he would never let Louis know about his genius. Well, not for a while at least.

Feeling inspired, Harry pulled out a fresh piece of blank paper and before he began to write, he took one last look at Louis…

**Louis,**

**It's only been a month since we first met and yet you have already changed my life so drastically. I used to be someone who I'm just **_**not. **_**You have taught me that you can only be your best when you are being yourself, your honest self. There is so much I used to silently question before about how things really work with people, the truth is that no matter how hard we try to hide we can never deny who we really are. It's the curse and gift to humanity. Being unique shouldn't have ever been something that terrified me and yet, I used to cower with fear before I came to school. You have showed me there is nothing wrong with being vulnerable but also that I don't need to be afraid that when I look in the mirror and see the real me staring back. I am forever indebted to you for that.**

**You make things seem so simple. You just are. Sure, you think about things one thousand times more than an average human but that's what makes you unique. When you first walked into the classroom, I was ready to hate you. I was ready to loathe you with ever fiber of my being but instead you captured me those beautiful eyes of yours and I've been falling ever since. And guess what? I've never felt better!**

**I knew that my feelings were something that I couldn't deny anymore when I saw you laying on the ground, unconscious. You looked so lost and when I found, I just knew that there was something special between us. You had me so worried and yet, you came back to me. To think I even was jealous of Liam because I thought he was your boyfriend. Yup, I'm petty.**

**When you look at me, I feel stronger and I know that just by being around you, I'm a better person. You are so genuine that it hurts. You command respect from those around you because you deserve it. I don't know why I deserved to meet you or why it happened but I wouldn't have it any other way. **

**I know this is sappy, but I've never done **_**this**_** before. I know some good friends who I took a cue from that this is something couples do. Send notes. I know it's nothing much but I hope that it proves that I care about you. A lot.**

**-Haz xx**

The bell rang just as Harry signed his name at the bottom of the note. He folded it up and collected his things before walking up to Louis who was still at the front of the classroom.

As Harry passed Louis the note, Louis gave him a questioning glance. "Just read it." He explained with a roll of his eyes. Louis could be so darn suspicious about things, especially at school.

Louis nodded before walking back to his desk to collect his things. It was an unspoken rule that they were never to leave the school together, it would cause rumors that, with only a month left of school, neither of them wanted to ignite.

"Hey, Harry, wait up!"

Harry whipped around and saw Shelly walking toward him. It's not that he didn't like the girl but he really didn't want anything to do with her at the moment. But, he had to keep up appearances so he smiled and waited for her to catch up.

"Uh, hey, Shel. What's up?" He asked, feeling more than a little uncomfortable.

"Nothing much. I just wanted to ask you something." She explained, suddenly a blush appearing on her porcelain skin.

"Oh?" Harry responded, trying to feign some interest.

She breathed in deeply and brushed a strand of her blond hair back off of her face. "Ok, so. I just, I dunno. When, we were acting together the other day, well, you were pretty spectacular and I just saw you through eyes that I'd never seen you through… if that makes sense." Shelly rambled.

"I don't really know where you're going with this…" Harry interrupted purely out of confusion, not in an attempt to be rude in any way.

Shelly sighed and with a new confidence to her voice, said: "I'm just going to come right out with then. I think you're cute, Harry, and sensitive. Do you want to go out with me?"

Harry's jaw dropped as he saw Louis standing frozen behind Shelley. Harry didn't know what to say, so he didn't say anything at all.


	11. Chapter 9

_April 17__th_

Louis had been walking down the hallway when he spotted Harry talking to someone. He soon realized it was Shelly. He didn't want to spy but he just couldn't help it.

"… Do you want to go out with me?" He heard Shelly ask and he froze. What the hell was Harry going to do? Harry looked completely at a loss for what to do. Louis was behind Shelly but Harry noticed him right away.

_What should I say?, _Harry's eyes screamed at Louis in desperation.

_I don't know!, _Louis mouthed, his mind racing with different possibilities with how Harry could respond to the girl. Most of them were, of course, selfish. He wanted Harry all to himself.

Harry swallowed to calm his racing mind, Louis hadn't helped at all. And then he got a brilliant idea, if Shelley and he went out, no one would ever speculate that there was any more than a professional relationship between Louis and he, it was the perfect cover. He knew that Louis wouldn't love the idea but at the same time, it was the best option for them right now.

"So… what's the verdict?" Shelly asked, shifting uncomfortably between her feet. It wasn't that difficult of a question, she just wanted a simple yes or no answer.

Harry hesitated before replying, "Sure."

Shelly smiled widely before handing Harry a piece of paper with her number on it. "Great. I'll text you when I'm free." She purred before turning around toward Louis.

"Oh, hey, Mr. Tomlinson." She said before walking past him.

Louis glared at Harry. He didn't understand what Harry had just done or why. Hadn't he been the one who had kissed _him _the other day? Louis stalked past Harry and shook his head in disbelief.

Harry tried to explain but Louis just kept on walking.

_I was just trying to help, _Harry thought. He had had the best intentions in agreeing to the date and now he'd gone and messed everything up. That seemed to be how it always was for Harry. Thing could be going so well and then the next moment, they'd be plummeting down into the darkness again. He didn't want to go back to that. Louis was his light and he needed to find his way back to him. He just couldn't figure out how…

_April 19__th_

Louis simply refused to read any of Harry's texts. He felt completely betrayed by what Harry had done. What did the girl have that Louis didn't have? Sure, she was a girl.. and she was Harry's proper age but she was dull. Everything about her screamed average. Louis just couldn't figure it out.

The note from Harry lay unopened on his kitchen table menacingly. He hadn't dared to touch it since the Shelley and Louis incident but he couldn't bring himself to discard it. It was a gift from Harry and it was the last thing that reminded Louis that there was still some hope in their relationship.

"What's got you all down in the dumps, mister?" Liam asked, walking into the kitchen and giving Louis's hair a little ruffle as he passed by.

Louis smiled at his friend, Liam always seemed to be in the best of moods and was always willing to show that he cared. Louis just wished that Harry could be the same way.

"Oh, well, nothing." Louis said as he began to rifle through some quick writes that he had collected at the end of the class that afternoon. As he stumbled upon Harry's he felt an urge to cry but then stashed it back in the pile and collected himself. He couldn't believe how pathetic Harry could make him feel. His emotions seemed to always run wild on the subject. It wasn't fair that their had been so much promise in the kiss they had shared and now Harry had ripped that away as if it had meant nothing. Maybe he had just been experimenting? Louis didn't know but he was done with it. He wondered why things couldn't just go right for him like they did for so many others.

**Just when the game had ended, an entirely new one had begun.**

"It's not nothing, clearly. Dish." Liam commanded, sitting down across from Louis, munching on an apple. He sounded like a therapist and while it felt a bit demeaning to Louis, he decided to indulge his friend because, well, he could use the advice and he trusted Liam completely.

"Ok. Don't make fun of me because I am aware that I am being extremely petty about the situation but… Harry got asked out by a girl in the class and well, he said yes to it." Louis explained, his fists clenching in frustration as the scene from two days prior played back in his head.

"Uh… what? That doesn't even make any sense to me." Liam expressed, shaking his head with confusion. "Didn't he kiss you the other day?" He continued.

"Yes, he did. That's why I don't understand what's going on. I mean, right before he did it, he passed me this note thing and then he goes and agrees to going out with someone!" Louis cried aloud, pointing to the note to show Liam how ridiculous the situation really was.

Liam thought about what he had just heard and then smiled. "Read the note, Lou." He instructed.

"No. After what Harry did to me, why is there even a point? He clearly doesn't care at all about me anymore." Louis countered, feeling like a dramatic teenager about the whole thing but he no longer cared what he looked or sounded like.

"Louis! It's clearly a love note. How can you not see that? Why would he write you a love note and then accept to go out with someone else? Just stop and think for one moment about this from his point of view. Please." Liam objected to Louis's hysterics, pushing the note toward his roommate.

Liam's comment made Louis stop for a moment. And think. He let his fingers ghost over the note before pulling into his palms. As his fingers clutched the thing, he felt some sort of peace rush through him. He unfolded the note and began to read.

Satisfied, Liam nodded and stood up from the table. He left the room, proud that he had been so motivating to Louis.

As Louis read, he began to feel more and more like an idiot.

**Harry cared. He really did care.**

There was a reason. He hadn't just done it randomly. Harry accepted the date for a reason. Louis just had to find out why. This research would require sending a text, so he pulled out his phone and wrote:

_Haz,_

_I read the note. I was confused and angry before but now… Just tell me why._

_-Lou xx_


	12. Chapter 10

_April 19__th_

_Haz,_

_I read the note. I was confused and angry before but now… Just tell me why._

_-Lou xx_

When Harry received Louis's text it was as if a cloud of relief had lifted from his shoulders. He was currently at Zayn's; Niall was citing the plans for the grad prank as Zayn sketched away. Harry loved being around them but seeing them together when Louis wanted nothing to do with hurt like hell. But now there was hope.

Harry knew that it was going to take more than a simple love note to win back Louis's trust but he also had enough faith in their relationship that he wasn't easily discouraged. He watched as Zayn and Niall worked flawlessly together as if they were essentially one entity, that's how he felt about he and Louis, they were two parts of the same machine. Harry just needed to figure out how to piece the parts back together again…

"Mates, I need some advice." Harry admitted, chewing on his pinky nail out of anxiety. He needed some outside introspection and Niall and Zayn seemed to be the perfect people to give him some. They had a complicated relationship themselves so he knew they'd have something to tell him. He would just have to be discrete about the details. They would just have to respect his privacy.

After Harry asked for the help, both Niall and Zayn looked up at him, their eyes glimmering with interest. Harry never asked for anything, especially not advice. He liked to stay mysterious about his life outside of school so this was a very rare occasion; an occasion that either Zayn or Niall wanted to pass up. They wanted to learn even a little more about their curly haired question mark of a best friend.

"Ask away, mon ami." Zayn prompted Harry, setting down his sketchpad. Niall nodded in agreement, although he looked a little confused about the French part.

Harry breathed in, unsure at first how explain the situation without giving too much away. He didn't want to hide anything from his two friends anymore but he owed it to Louis to keep it a secret still.

"I'm sort of… involved with someone at the moment and it's complicated. Really complicated. And, I thought that maybe I could something to make it a little less complicated but then in doing so, the person misunderstood my intentions and now is very upset with me." Harry outlined the dilemma as well as he could without going into the details very far, at all.

Zayn and Niall both were surprised by the news, so much that Niall gasped audibly before clapping his hands in utter glee. Zayn smiled at his boyfriend's celebrations before turning his focus back to Harry.

"Congratulations, man!" Zayn shared and Harry was already validated for sharing his secret with his friends, albeit in a very vague way.

"Yah, it's awesome. But what the hell do I do now?" Harry asked, feeling a wave of desperation sweep through him. He just wanted everything to go back to the way it was.

"You haven't given us much to work with, but that's fine. I get the complicated part and I totally respect it. Has this got something to do with the Shelly thing in the hall the other day?" Niall asked and Harry was shocked by how observant his comment was as Zayn was usually the articulate one out of the pair.

Harry blushed. He realized that gossip travelled fast but he hoped that people hadn't caught the exchange between he and Louis as a factor in the rumor. He suddenly regretted ever even stopping when Shelly called for him to 'wait up'. It would've made things a lot easier but now he just had to deal with the consequences of his mistake.

"She's kind of the mistake I made. I thought that if I went out with her I could keep the other relationship more of a secret but instead my idea backfired. In the moment I thought that getting involved with someone from school could add some sort of insurance to my real 'thing'. I can't believe what an idiot I was." Harry expressed, putting his head down into his hands. Everything really had been perfect and Harry had to go and mess things up again because he just couldn't shake the fear of being found out.

_Why were there only new rules to be made and none to be broken? Whoever made them should be damned,_ Harry thought as his eyes filled up with frustrated tears. He just wanted there to be less questions in his life and far more answers just handed to him. Unfortunately, that was just not how things seemed to work in the real world.

"You're not an idiot." Zayn objected, walking over to where his curly haired friend was sitting on the floor. He sunk down to his knees and put a comforting hand on Harry's shoulder.

Zayn knew what it was like to hide. He had been doing it his whole life. When he first met Niall when they were only seven years old he knew that he wanted to spend every day until he died with the blond. He wanted to hold Niall's hand and maybe even one day when he got the courage, kiss him. But then they got older and Zayn found out that loving Niall was **wrong.** He had never heard the word 'gay' until a bully had yelled it at Niall on the playground. Niall cried so hard and Zayn wanted nothing more than to comfort his beautiful best friend but when he wrapped his arms around Niall, the bully called Zayn the name too. He didn't understand what it meant until he went home and asked his mother what it was. She didn't seem to have any opposition to it, but Zayn knew the kids at school did. It wasn't fair. He just wanted to love Niall and show everyone around him that he did too. How could something that felt so natural and right be so wrong to everyone else? But when the bully attacked Niall physically, Zayn knew he had to protect the one person he loved most in the world by pretending. Pretending to be something he wasn't, by hiding his feelings and living a life that he didn't want to live. After their days on the playground, Niall and Zayn didn't hold hands anymore and Zayn had to make sure not to stare at his gorgeous friend for more than one normally should. Zayn's only outlet for his true feelings was his art. His frustration, loathing of people's judgments and general hatred for life in general was shown in his sketches and painting. But once in awhile, he would draw an angel. A blond angel with sparkling eyes that were gentle and open. One day the same bully that called Niall 'gay' so long ago caught Zayn sketching the angel absentmindedly and started to call Zayn an even worse word that started with an 'f'. After that, Zayn through his sketch book away and refused to draw anything outside of what was necessary for school projects. Niall didn't like seeing his friend put his talent to waste but Zayn wouldn't budge on his decision. He wouldn't draw any longer. A few years later, Zayn and Niall were at a party and they were both very, very drunk. Niall dragged him to an empty room at the party and they began a nostalgic journey back to the beginning of their friendship. Even the moments that Zayn was sure that Niall had forgotten about, the blond retold with perfect attention to detail. Out of nowhere something remarkable happened, Niall kissed him. It was the most beautiful thing that either of them had experienced but they knew they would have to keep it a secret, even from Harry. They continued their relationship by hiding it in the darkness but if that's what was needed, Zayn didn't care. He began to sketch again but instead of the darkness that filled his drawing before, there was a newborn confidence and creativity that he had never seen before in his art. He knew it was because of Niall. But, yes, Zayn knew exactly how Harry felt because he had been hiding his entire life.

Niall quickly joined the other two boys on the floor and nuzzled his head into Harry's shoulder. He hated seeing his friend in pain. But Harry wasn't alone anymore. He had Niall and Zayn right beside him and he had someone special too. The thought of Harry being happy with someone made Niall absolutely delighted. Everyone deserved to be as happy as he was with Zayn and he could tell that whomever Harry was with cared a lot about him.

"If you're an idiot, we're idiots too." Niall offered jokingly. Both Zayn and Harry chuckled in agreement. They weren't idiots though, and all of them knew that. They weren't cowards either. They were brave enough to even accept their feelings were different from other people but they still indulged in them anyway. Being different wasn't wrong, it was far from it. Their difference from the world gave them strength and individuality and nobody could take that away from them.

"People make mistakes, Harry, it's just a fact. They think that what they're doing is in the best interest but sometimes it just doesn't work out that way. You don't have to beat yourself up for trying to make things easier or to protect yourself." Zayn explained and Harry's tears finally stopped flowing.

_Protection. What a perfect way to put what he had been trying to do, into words,_ Harry thought. For being a junior member of MENSA, he could really be daft sometimes.

"I should have never doubted you guys." Harry admitted to Niall and Zayn. "You are so much more to me than my 'rebellious school friends', you are my best friends. Thank you for being here for me and for indulging my antics unconditionally."

"Oh, you are so wrong there, my friend. There are conditions. You're the brains of the group. Niall's the handyman, I'm the artist and you're the one who makes the calculations. Once a member of the troublesome trio, always a member." Zayn reminded Harry and Harry simply rolled his eyes.

"But in all seriousness, you just have to say you're sorry and try to explain your intentions. If the person cares, they will listen, I can guarantee that." Niall advised before linking his fingers through Zayn's. Zayn gave him a peck on his forehead as Harry pretended to puke at their adorable antics.

"Oh and maybe be frank with Shelly? You owe it to her to not lead her on any longer." Zayn suggested before turning back to Niall and his cuddling. Harry took it as a natural cue to leave the two lovebirds alone as he rose to his feet.

"See you two later. Don't do anything I wouldn't." Harry commented and winked at his two best friends. Niall winked back and Zayn just laughed.

Harry walked out Zayn's house feeling a new sense of peace about him. He pulled out his phone and sent a text off to Louis.

_It was a dreadful mistake and I'm sorry. I was afraid and I took it as an opportunity to protect 'us'. It was a daft idea and I don't know how I'm going to make it up to you, but I'll do whatever I have to. _

_-Haz xx_

Harry pocketed his phone and shoved his hands into his pockets. The game meant much more than it ever had to him and he hoped that Louis was willing to forgive him. _He needed Louis_.


	13. Chapter 11

_April 20__th_

Louis was woken up by the text from Harry and as he read it he began to understand a bit of Harry's motives. Louis wanted to just forgive Harry but a part of him knew not to give in so easily. It would be so easy just to forgive Harry and go back to the way they were, so why couldn't he? He needed to be able to trust the senior and if Harry was being honest with him, he _was _just trying to do what was best for their situation.

It was Saturday and all Louis had planned to do was sleep in and sulk all day. But now with the promising text he had just received, he decided to take advantage of the beautiful London day outside: it was a perfect day for a walk in the park and some piping hot tea. It was just warm enough to walk around with a sweater on and still need a hand in yours to keep your fingers warm. Louis blushed at the thought of lacing his fingers into Harry's and walking, without a thought, through the park. It could hopefully be that easy within a month… if they managed to sort out their problems.

_All right, I'll give you a chance to redeem yourself. Meet me at the café where I took my fall and we'll go for a walk._

_-Louxx_

After he sent off the text, Louis felt a little bit better and let his head fall back on his pillow, exhausted from even a little thinking on the matter. Louis was falling hard and falling fast and he needed to know if it was all for nothing. He would give up anything for Harry, he already knew that from just a month of knowing him, but what would Harry be willing to give up for him?

Louis wanted nothing more than to trust Harry but after the incident with Shelly, he didn't know what to think about anything anymore. Harry meant so much to him and he hoped that Harry reciprocated the feelings. Evidence from the note told Louis so but he needed to hear it from Harry's own mouth to know it for sure. Why waste any more breath or pain on something that would just end up as a sham? Louis hated thinking so negatively but Harry's actions reinforced the lost faith he had developed for the student. Louis simply couldn't handle the confusion any longer.

Harry had barely been able to sleep after he sent the text the night before, waiting up for a response until his eyelids betrayed his determination. When his phone buzzed, he sprang out of bed to collect it and read the text, desperately wishing it was from Louis. And it was.

As he read the text, his mouth spread into a high-spirited smile and his whole being was filled with hope. Louis was giving him a second chance, one that he would not mess up for the very life of him.

_I will be there. But, for your sake, take your time. Walk. DO NOT RUN._

_-Haz xx_

Harry hoped that Louis would appreciate the touch of humor of the text and not take it the wrong way. He seriously didn't want to continue to dig his own grave. He quickly got dressed in his smartest sweater, a simple pair of jeans and his favorite converse sneakers. When he looked in the mirror, he forced himself to smile to hide his nerves and remain calm. With a self-assuring nod at his reflection, he headed out the door to meet Louis.

Louis was startled awake again by the text alert from his phone. He chuckled at Harry's joke and quickly responded with:

_Don't worry, I'll take it slow ;) See you soon._

_-Lou xx_

Louis rolled out of bed and practically jumped into his clothes. As he walked out the door Liam caught a glimpse of him and asked, "Going out with a smile on our face, are we? This is a delightful change. I thought you were maybe going to be permanently in this funk."

"I'm meeting Harry at the café in the park. He has some major explaining to do. I just hope that it works out okay. I really want everything to just got back to the way it was, y'know?" Louis explained, leaning on the front doorframe.

Liam smirked before advising, "Just take it easy on him. Remember what I said, he's still a kid, in a sense. He just wants to make things easier for you two."

"I know. And I will try, I promise." Louis responded, taking Liam's words into consideration.

"Good luck!" Liam called as Louis headed out the door.

_Hopefully I won't need it, _Louis thought as he pounded the pavement en route to the park.

**_LS_**

Harry already was sitting at his usual table when Louis arrived. Louis's breath caught when he saw that Harry was reading Oedipus Rex. That was just perplexing…

"Is that just nonsense to you, or what?" Louis teased, poking the book as he sat down next to the curly hair teen.

Harry's face grew hot as Louis caught him in another lie. But this was one that Harry knew he wanted to keep. At least, for now. Their tutoring sessions were the perfect alibi for them to continue hanging out without speculation. Also, he knew that Louis loved the idea that he really was helping him with his English mark.

"Uh… somebody recommended it to me. It's just a bunch of gibberish though." Harry quickly justified the book and promptly hid it away in his bag.

There was an empty silence after that but it wasn't uncomfortable, just a bit unsettling. Harry looked into Louis's eyes, searching for the perfect words to apologize for what he had done but he just couldn't seem to find them. He anticipated being able to know exactly what to say when Louis was in front of him but now he felt even less confident about it.

"It's ok, Haz. I know it's hard to explain." Louis assured Harry after a while. He put his hand on top of Harry's supportively and he smiled. Harry relaxed considerably and he just nodded.

"I… I'm so sorry." Harry apologized, holding back the tears as they sprang into his eyes. He hated feeling vulnerable and emotional in public. The world didn't want to see a guy crying, it just wasn't 'normal'. But hell, Harry was far from 'normal' so he let them flow freely.

Louis reached over and wiped the tears away, his eyes gazing fondly upon Harry. "We're going to be okay. We have each other and that's all that matters. It's only a month until your graduation and then everything will figure itself out. No more fretting." Louis practically whispered.

It was such an intimate moment and people surrounded them. But when Harry looked around, no one was staring. Not a single person. People were going on with their lives while Harry and Louis went on with theirs. Maybe he needed to put a little more faith in the world, but just a little.

"Uh… Harry? Mr. Tomlinson?"

Their moment was shattered instantly as Shelly made her way over to the table, a confused looked in her eyes.

"Oh, hell…" Louis muttered.

_How the hell were they going to explain this one?_


	14. Chapter 12

_April 20__th_

And then there were three…

Harry's eyes flew wide open in panic as Shelly neared he and Louis's table. Louis plastered on a smile and discretely dug into Harry's bag, pulling out the book of Oedipus Rex. Harry thanked _whoever or whatever was up there_ for Louis's ability to think on his feet because he was basically frozen with fear. The only thing Harry could manage was wiping his remaining tears away with the back of his sleeve. He didn't want Shelly asking any questions about that. Louis flipped open the book and handed Harry a highlighter just before Shelly could get a good view of the table.

"What brought you two to the park today?" Shelly asked, raising any eyebrow speculatively.

Harry automatically thought she saw right through Louis's diversion but Louis somehow kept his cool. He was so calm that when he gently pressed his knee against Harry's to comfort him, Harry relaxed considerably. The gesture basically said _'don't worry, I'm still here with you. We're in this together.' _

Harry knew that Louis had forgiven him and that made him break out into a wide smile and when he turned to Shelly, she probably assumed the smile was for her. _Oops._

"Well, Harry and I are just working on some… research for his literary essay for Mr. Sanders' class." Louis explained, his voice even but a little strained.

Shelly smirked before purring, "If I knew I got to spend extra time with the teacher's assistant then I would've pretended to be bad at English too."

Not only was Shelly's comment totally suggestive but it also left Louis a bit confused. _What did she mean by 'pretend to be bad at English too'? _Louis looked over at Harry and he just shrugged innocently.

Shelly clearly noticed the tension that her comment caused and she started to giggle. "I was only kidding, you two! But seriously, you guys should come to my little get together tonight. I know that there's probably some rules against it for you, Louis, but it'll be our little secret?" She asked, batting her eyelashes overdramatically.

To Harry's complete surprise, Louis shrugged and said, "Why not? When is it?"

Harry shot Louis a desperate 'what the hell are you doing' look but Louis simply ignored him. Shelly clapped her hands excitedly and then gushed, "It's going to be great. Harry, I'll text you with the details and I guess I'll leave you two to your tutoring session."

Before she sauntered away, she gave Harry a quick peck on the cheek and Louis just smirked amusedly at Harry's discomfort and confusion. When Shelly was out of earshot, Harry scowled at him.

"This is not a competition, you know." Harry snapped, crossing his arms and looking away from Louis. He was not happy with Louis at the moment for he knew he accepted the invitation only to spite him. Harry realized he had made a mistake but Louis didn't have to punish him for it.

Louis rolled his eyes at Harry's immature reaction but he understood why Harry might be upset. "I know it's not, Haz. I'm not trying to get back at you with this. I just thought that maybe you'd like to spend some time with me in a totally safe and casual way, without any speculation." Louis explained, and Harry looked up at him with still slightly speculative eyes.

"How is that safe?" Harry asked, not following where Louis was going with this at all.

"Now that you're 'involved' with Shelly, we won't have to worry about people thinking that we are more than… we are." Louis answered, in a less eloquent way than he had thought of it in his head.

"Are you suggesting that maybe I was right in accepting Shelly's invitation to go out with her?" Harry wondered, a relieved smile on his face.

"Maybe… But only conditionally." Louis noted, becoming serious. "We need to be very careful because not only could people get the wrong idea about 'us'. It's good that it'll just be a small party though 'cus then we won't have to worry so much about people spreading it around that I went to a … student's party."

Harry nodded, agreeing entirely with the conditions that Louis had set. "You should bring Liam and I'll bring Niall and Zayn so we can arrive at different times?" Harry suggested.

Louis smiled at Harry's idea and knew that Liam would be more than happy to attend a party. Louis wasn't usually the one to go to such events but mind you, he wasn't ever really invited to them either, especially in high school. Maybe this could be his way to re-live the 'glory days'. But on top of that, it'd be a great way to dissipate any rumors about the relationship between he and Harry.

"Liam will love it. And I'm sure that Zayn and Niall will appreciate the invitation as well. I bet they'll get along really well, on top of everything else." Louis

"I'm sure they will… Are you sure you're okay with this?" Harry inquired, furrowing his brow, another wave of anxiety washing over him.

"It'll be great." Louis assured him, putting his hand on top of Harry's supportively.

_I hope I'm not the one making a mistake this time, _Louis thought to himself as he plastered a smile onto his face.


	15. Chapter 13 part 1

_April 20__th_

After the pair had parted ways, Harry had headed over to Zayn's house to ask his two friends if they would be his '+2' for the party. He already knew that Niall would be there and when Zayn opened the door, there was Niall, smiling widely behind him.

Zayn had graciously invited Harry into his home at the mention of a party, not that he wouldn't have anyway, but this was definitely more incentive. Niall was a bit apprehensive about the party at first because of the whole 'being Zayn's boyfriend' thing but once Zayn coaxed him a bit, he gave in easily.

Harry couldn't help but be excited about the whole thing. Sure, he had drank before, but not in a party atmosphere. Niall and Zayn both liked to frequent the bars of London, so they were used to the whole drinking and socializing bit. Harry usually just drank at family gatherings to make it less awkward for himself. He didn't really know what to expect but the fact that it was just a 'small get together' made him feel a bit better about it.

Zayn had an ample amount of beer for all of them to share and though Harry begged to give him even a bit of money for it, Zayn down right refused. Zayn called it his 'christening gift to the party virgin'. Niall got a good kick out of that one.

Zayn had scoffed at the idea of Harry wearing his usual to school clothing to the party and forced Harry to borrow an outfit from his own closet. At first, Harry had felt uncomfortable in the foreign clothing but he soon grew to appreciate it.

"You look hot, man!" Niall complimented with a nod of his head.

Harry blushed immensely at Niall's comment, but it did the job. He felt stellar. That's when his phone buzzed:

**What are you going to wear tonight? I'm seriously at a loss.**

**-Lou xx**

Harry chuckled as he read Louis's text. He quickly took a picture of his outfit with the camera and sent it to Louis. Louis promptly responded with:

**You better change or I'm going to openly drooling over you all night. It simply won't help our case. ;)**

**-Lou xx**

Harry blushed even deeper and when Zayn gave him a speculative look, he explained: "It's the _someone_, they like your style, Zayn."

"Of course they do." Zayn responded sassily as if it was well known fact.

"I wish you could tell us who the 'someone' is, but you can't, which makes me sad." Niall complained, jutting out his lower lip to emphasize his want.

Zayn flicked Niall in the head and Niall whimpered understandingly. Harry just laughed at the exchange and said, "You'll find out soon enough. It's partly why we are going tonight. I have to do some damage control with Shelly."

Zayn look disappointed but Niall seemed to 'get it'. Harry took it as an ample time to text Louis back:

**Oh shush, you. You'll look dashing in anything you wear, so don't sweat it.**

**-Haz xx**

_Meanwhile…._

"A high school party? With Harry? I am so beyond down." Liam gushed, practically jumping up and down with excitement.

Louis rolled his eyes at Liam's reaction but then when he saw how excited his roommate really was, he couldn't hold back a smile.

"Nobody at school knows about us, thought, so you need to be discrete if I'm going to bring you, okay?" Louis warned and Liam nodded in what seemed to be complete understanding, although you never quite knew with Liam.

"I'm going to get changed!" Liam called as he dashed off toward his bedroom.

At Liam's departure, Louis read the latest text from Harry and it made him panic even more, the whole thing made him feel very superficial.

**Sweat? Why did you have to bring sweat into this? Now, I'm going to think about not sweating at the party and then get stressed about not sweating and therefore I WILL SWEAT!**

**-Lou xx**

Louis knew he was over reacting but when he walked into his closet, all he saw was a mixture of nerdy t-shirts and sweater vests. He didn't think that cords were the type of thing one would wear to a party… He pulled on a pair of jeans that Liam had passed off to him when they had grown too small (because of the excessive working out) but Louis had never thought about actually wearing them. He had essentially kept them as to not piss Liam off but when he looked in the mirror, he was surprised to like what he saw. The jeans were tight as hell but they seemed to work on his small frame. On a whim, he put on a pair of suspenders with a plain white tee underneath.

Liam practically burst into Louis's room and when he saw Louis's outfit, he was stopped in his tracks. His jaw dropped in surprise.

"Man, you look…. So bad ass." Liam complimented, his eyes fixed on Louis admiringly.

"You actually think so?" Louis asked, still a bit unsure.

"Totally. Without a doubt. I mean, I have fashion sense, just look at me!" Liam exclaimed, twirling round and round to show off his own outfit.

Louis wasn't surprised to see that every piece that Liam wore looked like perfection; the guy really knew how to dress. Louis turned back one last time toward the mirror and nodded at his reflection. He looked _and _felt great.

**Even if you do sweat, you'll still look amazing. Don't worry.**

**Haz xx**

After Louis read Harry's text, he felt the final surge of confidence that he needed to make his final steps out the door.

"Lou, I was wondering, because we're older guys going to a party in pursuit of younger… partners. What does that make us? What is the male version of cougar?" Liam wondered aloud as they walked out the door.

"I guess… that would make us… _man_thers." Louis answered, with a smirk.

"Two manthers out on the prowl…" Liam purred, instantly picking up Louis's new lingo.

Simultaneously, the two roommates burst out into uncontrollable laugher. _Manther laughter._


	16. Chapter 13 part 2

_April 20__th_

Harry texted Louis the address to Shelly's as he, Niall and Zayn walked to her house. Harry had never been there before and when they arrived at a gorgeous Victorian style house, complete with turrets, he was taken aback.

"It's a castle. It has to be…" Niall muttered, as he explored every inch of the outer part of the house with his eyes.

"It's not but it's pretty damn close." Zayn expressed, giving his boyfriend one final hand squeeze. Niall smiled up at Zayn appreciatively and the anxiety seemed to melt right out of the blonds' eyes.

"I'm nervous. Should I be nervous?" Harry rambled, his hands shaking in fear. He wasn't used to this thing at all, socializing in general caused his heart to race, especially out of the context of school.

"Just pretend you're in class. That's how we handle it." Niall advised and Harry nodded slowly in understanding. He could do it; all he had to do was assume the role he usually played at school. Calm and confident with a side of outrageous ego.

"How do you guys not get jealous of other people flirting with your boyfriend?" Harry asked, his brow furrowed in sudden worry.

"It's all just a game in that world, this is _real." _Zayn explained, nodding at Niall. The idea warmed Harry's heart immensely and with a gentle push from Niall, they walked up the steps to Shelly's home.

Harry lifted a hand to knock on the door but before he could rest his knuckles against it, Shelly threw the door open enthusiastically and pulled Harry into a hug.

"He hasn't dealt with the Shelly thing, has he yet?" Niall whispered to Zayn, his voice dripping with concern.

"I thought it was weird when he said it was Shelly's we were going to. Well, he'll just have to figure this one out on his own." Zayn responded, equally as quiet. When Shelly looked up at the pair, they smiled innocently and she welcomed them inside.

Harry was instantly thrown off by the mass of people inside the house. A 'get together' in his terms meant ten or fifteen people, to Shelly it seemed to be an entirely different thing. There was at least sixty people already milling around and it was still early. Harry sighed, _what the hell had he gotten himself into…?_

"Wow, Shell. This is quite the rager." Zayn noted, surveying the already large crowd.

"You should see my usual parties if you think _this _is the best thing I can do, Zayn Malik." She teased and winked at him.

Harry looked at Niall and could see his eyes narrow at the girl's flirtation, so Harry decided to take the reigns of the conversation to save a catfight from happening. He knew how sharp Niall kept his nails…

"So, Shelly! I hope you don't mind but I took the liberty of inviting my two best amigos along with me." Harry said and Shelly just shrugged.

"More the merrier!" Shelly exclaimed, throwing her arms around Zayn and Niall's shoulders. Niall's eyes sent daggers at her but Zayn just continued to smile amicably. Shelly was already tipsy, Harry wondered if it was time to dip into the alcohol as well…

Harry followed behind the attached trio as they walked into the kitchen where people were keeping their booze, so Zayn set their case of beer down on the counter.

"Do you have an opener, Shell?" Harry asked and she nodded before going off in search of one.

"No need!" Niall objected before pulling off part of his belt that doubled as an opener. Harry knew that Niall felt like he had one upped Shelly on this one.

Niall used the opener to crack three beers for the troublesome trio and as soon as the beer hit his lips, Harry loathed the taste. Zayn and Niall burst out laughing, spilling beer on the ground as Harry made a disgusted face.

"You're such a noob, man, I love it." Zayn said, clapping Harry on the back.

Harry sputtered for a second before giving his two friends a weak smile. Shelly returned with an opener in hand but Niall held up his belt/opener and she looked slightly defeated.

**Niall-1 **

**Shelley-0 **

**(at least in his mind)**

Harry looked at Shelly and she blushed. _All he had done was look at her! What was he doing that was making her turn red? Whatever it was, he needed to stop it. It wasn't doing either of them any good._

Harry surveyed the party as he took another swig from his beer. The second taste wasn't nearly as bad as the initial shock. This one was much more manageable. The crowd was mostly made up of people from their graduating class but some people he didn't recognize at all. This put him at some ease, less people to convince that his relationship with Louis is simply platonic. At the thought of Louis, Harry wondered where the older guy was. It wasn't like Louis to be late to anything. But the beer numbed this worry somewhat as he took another gulp of it. Soon enough, Zayn was handing him another.

_Meanwhile…_

"I think this is it. This is the address that Harry sent me so, it should be right." Louis explained. They had been walking (or 'prowling', as Liam wanted it to be called) around the block for about fifteen minutes. Louis was the worst with directions and his iPhone navigation app wasn't that much help.

"This place looks magical." Liam gushed as they walked up the steps. Louis rolled his eyes at his friend's awe.

Louis knocked on door and was suddenly swept into a mess of worry. _What the hell was he doing at a high school party? He was practically a teacher. This was entirely inappropriate and unprofessional. He just needed to turn around and escape while he still could… _But then he thought of Harry and his worries were quieted by the confidence that Harry gave him. He raised his hand to the door and knocked three times.

Shelly threw open the door and exclaimed, "Oh my god, Mr. Tomlinson! You actually showed up… and you brought a cute friend."

"Call me Louis, please, Shelly. And this here is my friend, Liam." Louis explained and Shelly invited them inside with a wave of her hand.

When Louis walked into the room, he was met with a disturbingly strong smell of alcohol and excessively loud noise. So _this _is what he was missing when he didn't attend parties in high school.

"Don't knock it till your try it!" Liam chanted as he led Louis into the main room of the party and presented him with an opened cider.

Louis, reluctantly took the drink and swallowed some it. It tasted bitter as hell with a side of sweet but Louis didn't actually mind it. He spotted Harry talking to Zayn and Niall and boy, did Harry look _hot. _And by _hot, I mean handsome. _

Louis threw back the rest of his drink and walked toward the three boys. It was time to forget his anxieties and have some fun for once.

**It was time to party.**


	17. Chapter 14

_April 20__th_

Harry turned around and saw Louis walking toward him. He felt his mouth go dry as he saw what Louis was wearing. The tightness of his pants just wasn't even fair and the suspenders were a classic adorable touch.

"Hey, guys." Louis said to Zayn, Harry and Niall. Tonight they were just his friends, not his students. It made him feel better to think about it that way. Louis could feel Harry's eyes looking up and down him and he had to concentrate hard as not to blush.

"Louis! You're… here…" Zayn commented, looking a bit confused by Louis's presence.

"Shelly invited me." Louis explained, feeling suddenly awkward. But then Liam walked up behind Louis and clapped one hand onto Louis's shoulder. Liam winked at Harry who shook his furiously to discourage such interaction.

"I'm Liam, Louis's roommate. Well, you must be some of Louis's students, am I right?" Liam asked, having seen Harry's reaction and now he pretended not to know him.

" That you are. I'm Zayn, the blonde is Niall and the curly haired one is Harry." Zayn took the initiative to introduce them, putting his hand out for Liam to take.

"Nice to meet you three." Liam said, shaking all three of the boy's hands.

"Back at you." Harry quipped, just to give a little more 'proof' that he'd 'never met Liam before'. Harry really hated this lying thing but if they wanted to enjoy the evening without any speculation, he would have to carry on with the charade.

"I'm not going to lie, man. It's pretty awesome that you're here." Niall shared with Louis, an excited look dancing in his eyes.

"Let's just keep it on the 'down low', okay?" Louis joked, giving Niall a playful elbow in the ribs. Niall broke out into a smile and nodded understandingly. Zayn zeroed in on the interaction but Harry gave him an 'it's harmless' look and he relaxed.

"Just don't do anything that you would regret." Liam advised with a somewhat serious look in his eyes. Harry's face grew hot at the comment but thankfully Zayn had handed him a fresh beer so he could cool down his face with it.

"Thanks for the advice, Li. I'll be on my best behavior." Louis agreed, letting his eyes linger for a moment on Harry who's gaze seemed focused on the alcohol in his hand. _Typical Teenager, _Louis thought with a smile.

"So, what you guys drinking tonight?" Zayn asked, raising his eyebrows at the cups the two older guys were drinking out of.

"Cider, why?" Liam wondered, sending a challenging look toward Zayn who promptly accepted it in silence.

Niall rolled his eyes. His boyfriend could be so damn competitive: about anything and everything.

"I just thought with age comes experience." Zayn retorted, his eyes narrowing at Liam.

"That doesn't really make any sense in the context of what is happening at the moment. But okay, youngster, I accept your challenge. Assemble your team and I'll assemble mine." Liam snapped. They both stalked away and Niall rushed after zany with a bewildered look on his face. That left Louis and Harry alone for the first time at the party.

"You look amazing." Harry and Louis both complimented each other at the same time, realizing they were on their own.

The unison compliment made sent both of them into a laughing fit for a few moments and when they came back to their senses, Louis whispered, "But honestly, it's not even fair how hot you look right now."

Harry swallowed slowly, loving the heat of Louis's breath on his neck as he spoke the words. He loved how close they were, they hadn't been this close to each other since their first and only kiss. Harry missed it. Harry ached for it…

"All right, you two, keep it in your pants." Liam's voice caused Louis and Harry to spring apart. That's when Harry realized how close they had actually been to each other. He mentally thanked Liam for the interruption.

"You left me all alone! You were supposed to storm away with me!" Liam complained, pouting overdramatically.

"What the hell was that even about?" Louis asked, sipping at his drink.

"Yah, I think everyone but you and Zayn were lost on what happened there…" Harry agreed, dumbfounded at the confrontation that had just occurred.

Liam rolled his eyes at his friend's ignorance and exclaimed, "FLIP CUP! God, I forget how little you guys know about the partying world."

Louis and Harry simultaneously sent Liam vacant looks and he sighed, "You two are hopeless and yet you are the only hope I have to win this. Flip Cup is a drinking game. Two teams of equal amount of players face each other. The first person must set one cup on the edge of the table and flip it over so it stands normally and when it lands properly, they chug their other cup. Once the first person is done, the next person repeats this process until there's a winning team!"

The enthusiastic explanation had little to no affect on Harry and Louis's excitement to participate in such a game but when Liam pulled out the puppy dog eyes, they simply couldn't refuse.

The three entered the kitchen where Zayn had already set up the game. There were six cups on either side of the table, one empty and one filled with beer. Harry was surprised to see that the third member of the team was Shelley.

"When you didn't follow, she volunteered." Niall explained with a shrug.

"Niall! Don't fraternize with the enemy!" Zayn scolded him.

Harry had to stifle a laugh as took his place at the end of the table. It was he against Shelley as the last players. He had to win this, he couldn't honestly let a girl beat him. _Yikes, when did I become sexist?_, Harry thought. He decided to think of her as an equal. An equal who he needed to obliterate.

Louis was amused by Harry's sudden concentration, he knew that Harry wanted to win badly to put Shelly in her place. It was rather hilarious to see Harry making an attempt to look threatening.

"On your mark…." A girl at the end of the table began.

Zayn and Liam stared each other down, as did Shelly and Harry (although Shelly was doing so playfully) while Niall and Louis simply smiled at each other.

"Get set…" The girl continued.

'Good luck' Louis mouthed to Niall.

'Won't need it' Niall mouthed back.

"Go!" She wailed.

Zayn and Liam began to furiously flick and throw their cups until they landed. Harry figured if they didn't put so much of their competitive emotions into it that they might actually have a good chance to get it right, but they never gave up their intensity, so it took them quite awhile.

Zayn was the first to flip it over but Liam got in over only a second after. They both were experts on chugging beer so they both hit their empty glasses down at the same time.

Louis and Niall were much less into the game and while Louis had no hand eye coordination, he cared so little that he hit over with little effort. Niall had more of a struggle because as he went he got more and more frustrated with himself. He didn't want to let Zayn down. When it came to the drinking, Louis took big gulps and took breaks in between. With that technique, Niall finally relaxed and flipped it over, chugging back his other drink. Louis finally slammed down the drink and the result of the game was now up to Shelly and Harry. A crowd had grown around them at this point so both competitors could feel the intensity of everyone's expectations around them, the pressure was on.

Harry could tell that Shelly had experience with the game but he had something that she didn't know about. He was a genius. He had been observing the techniques that were most effective and comparing them to those that didn't. He made give or take measures on angles and worked out the perfect way to flip the cup over. All he needed to do was to put the right amount of physical force behind the flip and leave it up to gravity to work the rest out. He had faith in the science that he had just calculated and now that it was his turn, he was ready.

Harry felt a bit cheeky so while Shelly flipped away over and over again, he remained stoic. People began to yell and scream at him to urge him on but he simply tuned them out. Liam shrieked and even came over to shake him but Harry didn't move until Shelly looked up at him, confusion in her eyes. Harry smirked and moved his finger under the cup and flipped it over, keeping all his calculations in mind.

Everyone watched as the cup flipped through the air perfectly. Louis's eyes grew wide with confusion and then he broke out into a smile as the cup landed perfectly. Harry drank back the drink and Shelly was left with a dumbfounded look on her face.

"YES! IN YOUR FACE, SCHOOL BOY! IN YOUR FACE!" Liam screamed, pointing at Zayn.

Louis wrapped his arms around Harry in a celebratory hug that they both made sure to keep 'G' even though every shred of them was telling them to do otherwise.

Zayn walked up to Liam and clapped him on the back, like a good sport. "Good game, man! It's nice to know that my eyesight won't completely deteriorate by the time I hit twenty." He expressed and Liam suddenly felt amicable with the younger guy.

"You're good people, Zayn. Sorry for being a douche a second ago." Liam apologized.

When Harry pulled away from Louis, he saw the interaction between Zayn and Louis. Harry loved seeing all his friends get along so well. The alcohol might be a little bit of an inhibitor, but at this point, he didn't care. Things just felt right about it.

"We should probably drink some more, my little friends!" Liam suggested, holding up a bottle of gin that seemed to appear out of nowhere. Magic sure seemed to happen when alcohol was involved. Things appeared and disappeared without anyone even questioning it.

Harry walked over to wear Liam was pouring for everyone and Louis stayed back, wanting to avoid the hard liquor and people watch for awhile. He loved how easy this was. He so wished he could just share what he had with Harry with everyone around. Maybe it was the booze but it seemed to him that no one would care even for a second if they were to reveal their secret.

"Louis, can you come out with me on the balcony for a minute, please?" Shelly asked, latching onto Louis's arm and dragging him toward a set of stairs. He didn't have any time to object. Louis looked around desperately for Harry to save him from Shelly's grasp but he was nowhere he could see.

Louis didn't want to hear about Shelly's crush on Harry or give her advice on the matter. He just wanted to be around Harry. They made their way up the stairs and she led him through a set of glass doors.

"So…. This is a nice view." Louis muttered, feeling very awkward about the situation already.

"Isn't it though? It's so romantic." Shelley said, leaning down on her elbow and sighing like the lovesick teenager she was.

Louis looked around at the balcony and noticed how bright the moon really was that night. He imagined holding Harry's hand and kissing him under the moonlight. "You're right…" He whispered.

Louis was so caught up in the thought that he didn't even notice Shelly lean in.

_Meanwhile…_

After the shot, Harry decided he would never do such a thing again. His head pounded and everything got a little more fuzzy. He turned around to make a disgusted face at Louis and discovered that he wasn't there. _Did Louis seriously abandon him?_

He walked over to the girl that had started the game of flip cup, recognizing her as one of Shelly's friends and asked her, "Do you know where Louis went?"

"Upstairs, I think. On the balcony." She answered apathetically.

Harry was now on a mission. The 'find Louis' mission. He pushed through the crowed, probably a bit too violently and found the stairs. They looked much steeper and longer than he had originally thought them to be. _Why were there so many obstacles in his way?_

He held tightly onto the banister and ran up the steps, almost tripping on both his feet. He saw the glass doors and walked closer to them. That's when the epiphany arrived: Louis was waiting for him on the balcony so they could have some alone time. Louis was always so considerate and mysterious that way, never leaving everything quite out in the open…

Harry licked his lips before he pushed open the door and saw _them. _

_Louis and Shelly were kissing._


	18. Chapter 15

_April 20__th __(Harry)_

Harry clapped a hand over his mouth in surprise and slammed the door instantly. All he could do was run so he sprinted down the stairs and flew out the front door. Luckily, Niall spotted Harry fleeing the scene and called for Zayn to come along and follow him.

Harry ran for a good ten blocks before he collapsed on the front lawn of somebody's home. Zayn and Niall weren't far behind.

"What the hell happened?" Zayn demanded, crouching down next to Harry on his hands and knees.

Niall did the same but Harry wasn't about to respond.

He was silent and began to rock himself slowly from side to side. Harry was done with trust, done with putting faith in people that he thought cared about him. It was all fake, every last bit of it. The promises, the feelings, the sensation of finally belonging. Harry didn't belong anywhere besides his room and at school, playing his old games with all the other students. It never hurt anyone and he sure as hell never got hurt by it (which was a lie).

Harry was broken.

Nothing made sense anymore. He re-played all the moments they had had together but now they all seemed tainted. He had been betrayed by the one person he thought he could be honest with; the one person who had given him the courage to just be himself.

He didn't want to hear anything from anyone so he simply blocked it out. He blocked the world out.

With a lot of effort, Niall and Zayn got Harry back to Zayn's place and put him into a bed in the guest room.

"I'm alone again." Harry whispered as Zayn set him down into the bed.

"No, you're not, Harry. We're here still and whatever is going on for you, nothing could change that." Niall assured his curly haired friend, stroking his head supportively. He crawled into bed and looked over at Zayn to join him.

Zayn winced at seeing Harry in such turmoil. He knew what it was like to be in pain because of a secret and he hated that his friend seemed to be going through the same thing.

"You'll never be alone." He whispered before crawling into the bed with his two best friends. The three of them would always be there for each other, no matter what happened.

_April 20__th__ (Louis)_

"What the hell are you doing?" Louis objected, pushing Shelly away from him.

Shelly looked disappointed in a sly way. "Kissing you. Is that a crime?" She asked, nearing him once again.

Louis backed away, incredulous at the girl's actions. He held up his hands in the air to stop any further contact. "This is completely inappropriate, Shelly. You need to stop." Louis ordered.

Shelly pouted and put her hands on her hips. "Harry seemed to think so too. That teacher's pet of yours doubles as a spy." Shelly teased and Louis blanched.

"He saw…. _That?" _Louis demanded, horrified that she hadn't brought it up before.

"Yup and he didn't seem to happy about it either." She snapped, her eyes narrowing. She was angry, there was no doubt but Louis had no time to do damage control with her, he needed to find Harry. He needed to explain what happened.

But he did have time to realize Shelly's intentions for asking Harry out. "You used Harry to get to me. How ridiculous are you, Shelly? Real people don't do things like that. This is the real world. There are consequences and once you realize that, you'll regret what you did here." Louis spat, before abandoning Shelly on the balcony.

He burst through the doors and ran down the stairs. Adrenaline and panic drove him to move quickly through the crowd. He couldn't find Harry anywhere and the more he looked, the more of a lost cause it seemed.

"Lou, are you okay?" Liam asked and Louis whipped around to see him with a questioning look on his face.

"I think I really messed up." Louis explained, the guilt crashing down around him. He wanted to be nowhere near this party or this house. Coming here had been a huge mistake. Harry was nowhere to be found and Louis had so much to say to him.

"What did you do?" Liam wondered, arching his eyebrow.

"Let's just go." Louis ordered, grabbing his jacket and dragging Liam behind him.

"The cider!" Liam protested but Louis just yanked on his roommate's arm harder. Liam's drunker stupor was really starting to get on Louis's nerves.

Once they were outside of the house, Louis turned toward Liam and said, "Shelly kissed me."

"Holy shit. But I thought she liked Harry! Are you going to tell him?" Liam asked, his eyes growing wide with shock.

"That's the worst part, Harry walked in on it. But Shelly didn't tell me until he was long gone." Louis responded, his eyes darkening with every word. If there wasn't a rule against hitting girls (or students for that matter), Louis wouldn't have hesitated for a second.

"I think the best thing you can do now is get a good night's sleep and call him in the morning?" Liam suggested.

Louis shrugged. "I just hope that he made it home alright. I couldn't bare it if he did something stupid because of me." Louis shared, becoming worried.

"I saw Zayn and Niall run out of the house. I didn't think anything of it but now it makes sense. If they have him, he'll be perfectly fine. They care about the guy as much as you do. Just in a more… platonic way." Liam answered and Louis became relieved.

"Time to go home?" Liam asked, and Louis agreed solemnly with a nod.

The two roommates walked home in silence.

_April 22__nd_

Louis had attempted to call Louis many times over the next two days but Harry refused to respond. Instead of going to school on Monday, Harry worked alone at home on his Othello essay, which was due the next day. He finished it for Mr. Sander's satisfaction and decided not to leave an inch of his genius out of it. He wanted Mr. Sanders to say that he didn't need to have Louis tutor him anymore and this was the perfect opportunity to do so.

He powered down his phone so there were no distractions from Louis. He dove into his work and it didn't take him long to come up with the flawless essay. He was a quick writer and once he was done, he needed another distraction, so he simply went to sleep.

_Meanwhile…_

Louis sat in his makeshift desk in the classroom and when Shelly came in, his stomach fell with guilt. She ignored him completely and so did the rest of the students. When Zayn and Niall entered the classroom without Harry trailing behind them, Louis couldn't help but be slightly relieved. He wasn't ready to face Harry at school and due to his absences, he knew Harry wasn't either.

_April 23__rd_

Harry entered the classroom and bee lined for Mr. Sander's desk. He dropped the essay down and Mr. Sanders looked up at him in surprise. Harry never turned anything on time, Louis's influence really was doing the delinquent some good.

Harry made his way to his desk and hid his head for the whole class. Louis was slightly shocked to see that harry was in attendance but decided to pretend that he simply wasn't there because he didn't want to make it awkward for Harry. Louis taught the class like it was any other day as Mr. Sanders marked the essays.

At the end of class, Harry zipped out of the classroom, and Louis sighed in defeat. He knew that he had to keep trying to make this better but he needed to give Harry as much time as he needed.

Louis collected his things and was about to leave when Mr. Sanders stopped him.

"I don't what miracle you performed, Mr. Tomlinson, but congratulations." The teacher said, handing him a set of papers.

Louis was floored, he had no idea what his mentor was talking about. "I'm sorry, sir?" He asked.

Mr. Sanders tapped the papers with his hands and said, "Just read it."

Louis looked down at the papers and saw Harry's name at the top. He slipped it into his bag and when he got home, took it out to read.

**Feminism in Othello**

**By Harry Styles**

**Feminism is the belief that women should have equal rights in social and furthermore political situations; this could encompass things as small habitual duties and as large as the right to own land. In William Shakespeare's Othello, the character of Emilia is a strong-opinionated woman who is a symbol for the progressing rights of woman in Shakespearean society, and thus can be considered a seventeenth century feminist. The character of Desdemona further proves this with her and Emilia's opposing personal views and values of marriage and each gender's role in it. Emilia's development from the beginning of the play to the end, from complete obedience of her husband to expressing herself openly and without discretion, is a parallel to the way that women of that time were slowly gaining more social position.**

**From the beginning of the play, when Emilia is introduced as Iago's wife, she is described by Iago as a woman who does not understand her role in their marriage. His clear opinion of woman as the lesser gender is expressed mainly during the word game and discussion with Desdemona in Act 2, Scene 1: "You are pictures out of doors, / Bells in your parlours, wild-cats in your kitchens, devils being offended, / Players in your housewifery, and housewives in your beds" (108-111). In such a blunt way, 'honest' Iago is stating that woman do not have the capability to evaluate situations as well as men due to their short temperedness and small mindedness. Also, he displays a very obvious prejudice that all women are 'false' in their duty as housewife because, according to him, they are not only lazy in their chores but also their bed reaches beyond that of their husbands. In reflection, Emilia speaks with Desdemona of her view of men in Act 3, Scene 4: "They are all but stomachs, and we all but food; / they eat us hungerly, and when they are full, / they belch us" (104-106). Using the potent metaphor of men as the stomach and woman as their food, Emilia expresses her opinion that men use women selfishly and without thinking, as is the passive process of digestion. Furthermore, she explains that once men are done with woman they get rid of them and move on to another. This strong opinion not only contradicts that of her husband, showing her rebellion, but also shows her growing independence and negative view of how men treat their wives (which throughout the play is not disproved).**

**In contrast to Desdemona's devotion to her husband because of their romance, Emilia is devoted to Iago because of her sense of wifely duty. Desdemona is romantic while Emilia thinks practically, seeing the world as it is rather than through rose-tinted glasses. Desdemona is loyal to Othello because of her belief in love and Emilia is loyal to Iago because of her intelligent respect of duty. In the end, although Desdemona doesn't necessarily accept her death, she still submits easily to her husband because of her loyalty; as their loves dies, so shall she. In the last scene, Emilia is strong up to her untimely death, and bravely out her villainous husband regardless of her duty. The difference of how these two women approach acceptance is completely different; Desdemona is accepting her lack of say in the matter while Emilia accepts that within society she has overstepped her present freedom of speech, especially in accordance to outing Iago. Desdemona represents the current submissive attitude of women while Emilia's character foreshadows the presence of feminism in history.**

**Up until the last scene of Othello, Emilia only expresses her opinions and thoughts of men to Desdemona, most likely due to Iago's enforcement of silence in their relationship. Yet as she witnesses Desdemona's murder, her duty to her mistress overrides her duty to her husband and therefore she outs him as the manipulator and devil he is. Duty was a strong value during Shakespeare's time and thus would cause woman to sit in silence observing whatever their husbands did. Emilia objects to this silence with these fearless words in Act 5, Scene 2: "I will not charm my tongue; I am bound to speak." (180- 181). Emilia's voiced outrage banishes the constraints that Iago has set upon her, showing that she values her own opinions and expects others to do so, just as she does to them. This idea is startlingly progressive in recognition of the minds of women and therefore shocks her company thoroughly. The men surrounding her fear her strength and developed voice, Iago especially, and wishing to silence her one last time, he kills her. The objection to silence also illustrates that Emilia thinks of herself as an equal to the men around her for she is entitled to her free thoughts and opinions, regardless of what society has established at the norm. This is not out of disrespect or misunderstanding of her society but rather out of respect for herself and thus can be seen as an advancement towards gender equality. **

**Emilia clearly states her belief that the genders are equal in Act 4, Scene 3: "Let husbands knows we have sense like them. They see and smell, / and have their palates both for sweet and sour, as husbands have." (96-100). This statement on gender equality rings truer than any other she makes throughout the play for she not only addresses the men but the women at the same time. Emilia's perception and yearning for such equality defines her perfectly as a feminist and also as an intelligent thinker. Emilia's character proves the potential of equality also for she is the perfect example of a strong individual regardless of her gender. The development of her character reflects the gradual climb of women's social position during Shakespeare's time and accordingly can be referred to as a feministic advancement. Feminism is a potent and more so important factor of Shakespeare's Othello, and reflects the struggle of women in the time it was written, therefore equality is timeless.**

To say that Louis is taken aback is an understatement. The writing was better than anything he had ever seen Harry do. At first he thought that Harry might have plagiarized it but that couldn't be true, it had too much of Harry's voice in it.

Harry had never needed Louis's help. It was always just a game.


	19. Chapter 16

_April 23rd_

**Read your Othello essay. Guess you never needed my help.**

**-Lou**

Harry read the text from Louis and winced. His intention never had been for Louis to read it, he just wanted Mr. Sanders to end their tutoring sessions. He felt almost guilty for a moment before remembering what Louis had done to him.

"You okay?" Zayn asked as they walked through the park.

Harry wandered a couple steps behind Niall and Zayn who, as they walked, let their hands brush against each other's in silent and loving acknowledgement.

Harry thought that he had had that with Louis but clearly they were the farthest from where Zayn and Niall were.

"Not really." Harry muttered. "You two make it look so easy." He continued which caused Zayn and Niall to stop in their tracks.

"Easy?" Niall asked, turning toward Harry with a bewildered look on his face. "It's anything but easy, mate."

"Let's go sit for a while. I think it's time to talk." Zayn suggested, sounding shockingly mature.

Harry nodded solemnly, knowing the truth had to come out sometime, so, why not now?

The three boys walked quietly over to a grassy section off of the path. Harry dropped down into a comfortable sitting position, and Zayn and Niall followed his example.

"Everything was so good until it wasn't. And then it was amazing again and then he-" Harry began and Niall gasped at the mention of the word 'he'.

"It's a bloke?" Zayn asked, an amused arch in his eyebrow.

"Yes….?" Harry responded, smirking. "Why?"

"Oh nothing, I just didn't expect that." Zayn quickly explained, hoping that he didn't offend Harry at all.

"Right. Anyway, I saw him kissing someone at the party." Harry revealed and Niall's face dropped.

"Are you sure it wasn't an accident? Like, the person kissed him without him anticipating it?" Niall offered and while Harry appreciated Niall's efforts to make him feel better, he just wanted to be angry with Louis. It wasn't even about who had initiated it, it was the fact that it had happened at all.

"Well, the person who he kissed was Shelly, which is only the beginning of where this starts to become complicated." Harry started and now it was Zayn's turn to be surprised.

"Shelly kissed_ your_ man? Oh, she's going to have a very painful last month of school, I can promise you that. I'd rip her up if she did anything to my Niall." Zayn snapped, his eyes a glow with fury. He couldn't even imagine what he would do to her if she ever laid a finger on Niall. He put his hand down on Niall's thigh possessively.

"Ouch!" Niall squeaked, under the touch.

"Sorry!" Zayn apologized, retracting his hand.

"There's no need for an attack. I just want everything to go back to normal and that means pretending like I never saw a thing. I won't treat her any differently but I'll be cursing her existence on the inside." Harry shared, clenching his fists to calm himself down.

"So how does it get more complicated than that?" Niall wondered, tilting his head in a puppy-like interest.

Harry sighed, it was time to divulge the Louis secret. "Please don't judge me for this. But here goes… the guy or 'he' or whatever… it's Louis." Harry blurted.

Harry clamped his eyes shut, waiting for the whirlwind of scolding and disappointment that Niall and Zayn were supposed to send his way, but it never came. What did happen floored Harry completely.

"I frickin told you so!" Niall taunted, poking at Zayn's sides with a childish fervor.

Zayn's arms were crossed and he looked anything but satisfied. "I still won't believe it until I see it with my own eyes." He stated, turning his away from his boyfriend who was insistently prodding at him.

Harry's jaw was still dropped when Niall turned his attention back to him. "I knew there had to be something going on when he helped you in the hallway that day and then the hospital thing… there's a lot of evidence." Niall exclaimed, smiling brightly.

"But you reacted when I said it was a 'he'?" Harry asked, confused beyond belief.

Niall rolled his eyes. "Details, details. Okay, honestly I didn't know that there was anything romantic going on with you two, but I knew there was something. I just knew it!" He cried excitedly, giving Zayn another playful push.

"Oh, will you bloody stop it, Niall? We get it." Zayn spat and then Niall visibly whimpered. Zayn sighed guiltily and then took Niall under his arm, pressing a swift kiss on his head before releasing him.

Harry wanted to cry at the scene. He wished that he were able to forgive Louis as easily as Zayn was able to apologize to Niall. It would make things so much simpler: forgive and forget. _But things are never that easy…_

Harry quickly collected himself and said, "Louis and I _were_ sort of together but now… I don't even know what to do."

Zayn and Niall's eyes both softened at seeing their friend in so much pain. The other night had been so hard, but it had been driven by the falsity and exaggeration of alcohol. Today, this was just raw, sober and vulnerable hurt. Their friend was hurting and they could nothing more than give him advice and comfort him.

"I guess, Harry, you just have to wait it out." Niall suggested half-heartedly, knowing that his words would do little to console his desperately broken friend.

"I'm tired to hell of waiting. I'm exhausted by it, in fact." Harry choked out, every fiber of him beginning to ache with the memory of Louis.

"Then, you have to do something about it." A familiar voice muttered from behind him.

Harry turned, his heart skipped a beat for a second, anticipating Louis to be standing in front of him. But this wasn't a fairy tale, it was reality…

Liam stood before the three, a solemn look on his face. "Please, Harry, please just talk to him."

Liam nodded over to the café where only a couple nights ago Louis and Harry had been sitting. Louis was sitting at a table, his nose in a book.

Harry's heart sank as he stood to his feet. He wavered for a second before Liam put a steady hand against Harry's back to support him.

"Well, go on then." Zayn prompted gently, still sitting down next to Niall.

"I can't." Harry whispered.

Liam pushed him lightly toward the direction of the café and before Harry knew it, he was taking steps toward Louis if he wanted to or not.


	20. Chapter 17

_April 23__rd_

Louis was reading one of his favorite plays: The Importance of Being Ernest by Oscar Wilde. He had decided to accompany Liam to the park as he went for a run. Louis knew from his concussion incident that running simply wasn't a viable option for him, he would concentrate on developing his mind's strength instead. But, he wanted to get some fresh air to distract himself from the Harry situation, so he had accepted Liam's invitation.

He was getting quite into the world of the play when an awkward cough pulled him right back out again. He scowled up at whoever had disturbed his well-needed escape from reality. The culprit: Harry Styles.

"You're bloody kidding me." Louis muttered under his breath at the chances of running into Harry at the park and then he saw Liam, Zayn and Niall waving at them supportively. Louis closed his eyes and rubbed his temples. So, not only was being faced with the problem he wasn't ready to face, Liam had obviously initiated it and Zayn and Niall knew about their secret. Louis just wanted to read his script and drink his coffee, in peace.

"Hi." Harry mumbled, unsure of whether to sit down at the table or not, so he stood awkwardly.

"I really don't have the patience for this right now. I have work to do." Louis lied, his tone harsh and professional.

Harry wanted to cry. He couldn't believe that Louis was talking to him this way after what he had done to him. Liam should've never forced this in the first place. Clearly, neither of them was ready to talk about it, maybe they never would be.

The pressure of emotion began to envelop Harry so much, that his eyes brimmed over with tears. Tears of frustration, loss and confusion. He couldn't possibly put what he was feeling into words. He wanted Louis to hurt as much as he did. Harry bit his lower lip in an attempt to hold back the tears but instead bit too hard and drew blood.

The blood tasted like iron and venom mixed together. Sure, Harry didn't really know what venom actually tasted like, but this was exactly as had imagined it. The taste stirred up something dark inside him and it brought his anger to the front line. He wasn't willing to fight his emotions any longer, no matter if they were in public or not.

"Don't you _dare _ talk to me like that after what you did to me!" Harry snapped, louder than he wanted.

A few heads turned but eventually people turned back to what they were doing before. Louis was shocked by how angry Harry was. He didn't sound like a teenager anymore, he sounded like a man. It scared Louis but also intrigued him. _Where had this sudden maturity appeared from?_

"I-I'm sorry." Louis choked out, the surprise riddling his voice with doubt.

Harry's eyes glistened with intensity. He liked seeing Louis weaker than he was for once. Harry was tired of feeling lesser than Louis because of his age, life experience or position in their relationship. It was time for Harry to establish their equality.

"You hurt me and now you don't even care." Harry spat, the venom of his emotions leaking into ever word that came out of his mouth.

Now it was Louis's turn to get angry. The accusation of 'not caring' was preposterous. _How could Harry seriously think so little of him after everything they had been through?_

Both men were in so much pain. They were opponents when they should be fighting on the same side. It wasn't supposed to be a game anywhere but here they were again, playing the field. Neither Harry or Louis had thought that they wanted to participate any longer, they had wanted to simply throw the flag in and gladly warm the bench. But now that they were face to face, the whistle had sounded and they were back in the game.

"Do you know how delusional that is, Harry? Of course I care! If I didn't care, why would I be so upset about you lying to me about your intelligence? I thought I was actually helping you when in reality, your IQ is higher is ridiculously higher than mine!" Louis argued, standing to his feet as the confrontation grew in intensity.

Louis didn't like to make a scene but he no longer care what people around them thought. He needed to say what he said and if this was the only opportunity to do so, he was going to take advantage of it.

Harry was taken aback by Louis's comment, it actually made a lot of sense. Harry could relate because his problem with Louis right now was the same thing: trust. This calmed Harry slightly: they were on a level playing field. That's when Harry realized he had no idea what the prize would be if he indeed, won the game. _Was it even something he truly wanted? To out-yell and out-accuse Louis to a point that they might never talk again? No. All Harry wanted was to be able to trust Louis again. He wanted an explanation. _That's when he decided it was time to sit down, so he did.

Louis gave Harry an utterly confused look as the younger guy took a seat at the table. Gone was the fighting intensity for his eyes, and now there was more of a civil awareness to him. Louis saw that Harry was done with the yelling and fighting, he simply wanted to talk. Louis was unaware to what extent of a relief that was to him until he sat down and everything seemed much more close to 'normal' (whatever 'normal' is).

"I never wanted to lie to you about my intelligence, Lou. But the way that we got to know each other was through you tutoring me, so I actually don't regret pretending at the point for even a second. I was living behind the mask that we've talked about many, many time and dumbing myself down was a part of that. Everything academic comes to me so easily, to the point where it becomes a negative trait in other people's eyes. I become a nuisance because I perfect every assignment and most of the class is failing. People started seeing me as a 'know-it- all' when all I wanted to do was share my knowledge with everyone around me, I wanted them to know the things that I knew. I wanted to help them to learn. They didn't like it, they thought I was patronizing them. My friends didn't want my help to the point where they started to avoid me and suddenly, I was alone." Harry explained, his eyes darkening as he told the story.

Louis couldn't help but get caught up in the story and while, it wasn't suddenly okay, he felt a little better about the situation.

"I didn't want to be alone anymore, so when I was moved up a grade, I started fresh. I learned to keep my mouth shut and censor my knowledge to a point where people actually started to interact with me again. Imagine having so much information in your head and not being able to output it, it got to be pretty overwhelmingly crowded up there. I found that I could only keep the act up for so long or I would get massive headaches, so I turned the censor on when I got to school but once the bell rung, I could be me again. I hid away in an after school sense up until I met you, actually. Zayn and Niall are probably the two best friends a guy could ever have and I never realized it until I got to know the real them, so I have to thank you for giving me the courage to be myself around them." Harry continued, a surprisingly smile appearing on his face.

He had grown so much since he had met Louis, which had only been a little over a month ago. So much had changed in such a little time and yet somehow, Harry wouldn't change a moment for the world. This new perspective that he had just developed for himself was infectious and soon, Louis was smiling along side him.

But that only lasted a quick moment before Louis realized that he hadn't said a word of apology to Harry, he had basically only made the situation worse with harsh accusation earlier in the conversation. Harry's mistake paled in comparison to Louis's. It was his turn to repent.

"Haz, thank you so much for sharing that with me. Every time you give me a little glimpse into that beautiful mind of yours, I fall a little more for you. But, that's not fair to say, because you don't trust me any more and I understand why." Louis began.

Harry's aching heart betrayed him as Louis said 'fall a little more for you'. But there was hope, Louis was aware enough to know he had made a dreadful mistake and now it was his turn to talk. Harry was all ears.

"Shelly kissed me. Plain and simple. She dragged me upstairs and I expected her to want to go on about you but the fact is, she used you to get to me. She even saw you when you walked in on her kissing me and didn't tell me until you were long gone. I'm not going to blame this all on her because I did let her bring me onto the balcony. I guess that I should've read the signs better but when I was out on that balcony, looking up at the moon, I could only think 'imagine how romantic it would be if Harry and I were kissing under this beautiful sight, now that would be perfection'. She kissed me when I was caught up in the moment and for a second I guess I thought I was kissing you because I didn't pull away. That's what you saw. I was thinking about her in any capacity, I swear. The idea of kissing a student is just…. Ugh…" Louis described, making a disgusted face at the last moment.

"Earth to Lou. I am your student." Harry reminded Louis with a chuckle.

"Oh. Yah. Well, that's different." Louis responded, blushing at his slip-up.

After the little tension-relieving joke, Harry took a good moment to process everything that Louis had said and Louis let him take his time. Time was their gift now.

"I think that…" Harry started and Louis looked at him, anxiety coursing through his veins at the verdict. "I think that we're okay. I don't think we can just go back to the way we were before but somehow I think that this had made us stronger." Harry continued, a weight that he hadn't realized was there lifting from his chest with every word.

"We have to be supportive and understanding of each other. And No. More. Secrets." Louis suggested and Harry nodded furiously in agreement.

"It's only a month. We can do it." Harry assured both Louis and himself.

"I think so too." Louis agreed, putting one hand atop of Harry's. The warmth of the connection was so comforting that both of them hungered for more, but new better than to indulge in public.

"I don't know if I'm going to like having a boyfriend that's younger and smarter than me by epic proportions." Louis said, feigning annoyance by crossing his arms and pouting.

"Oh please, you're plenty smart and you're an acclaimed writer, which I cannot do. I may be a genius but there isn't a creative bone in my body." Harry responded, smirking and then he really thought about what Louis had said.

"You called me your boyfriend! Is that, like, official now?" Harry asked, sounding like an excited teenage girl.

Louis hadn't even realized he had said it but the idea felt right for where they were at.

"I'd say so." Louis confirmed and smiled widely at his 'boyfriend'. Harry's excited eyes melted Louis's heart.

From afar, a set of eyes narrowed as they watched intently, the two reconcile. _**This just wouldn't do…**_


	21. Chapter 18

_April 26th_

"So are we still not going to prom?" Niall asked Zayn and Harry.

The three were lounging around Zayn's bedroom, their favorite place to hang out since Harry actually started hanging out with them. Zayn looked at Harry for an answer, but Harry just shrugged with indifference.

"I don't care but if Niall wants to put on a pretty dress and dance the night away, I'd gladly be his prince for the evening." Zayn teased which made Niall blush deeply.

"That was _one _time…" Niall muttered.

Zayn and Harry burst out laughing at Niall's misfortune. Niall pouted.

Once their laughter had subsided, Harry suggested, "We should all go stag. The troublesome trio can make their final stand after the dance. Prom is the perfect backdrop for our prank!"

Zayn and Niall's eyes went wide with wonder and realization. Harry smiled wickedly because of his plan.

"Any occasion for me to wear a suit and work against enemy lines, I'm there. Just call me Bond. Zayn Bond." Zayn expressed, striking a pose.

"I love it when you talk 007." Niall joked suggestively, wiggling his eyebrows up and down.

Harry rolled his eyes at the flirty exchange; Niall and Zayn were relentless flirts but Harry could bare it more now that he could do the same thing with Louis at any point.

Harry was so relieved that Louis was back in his life on positive terms. They had even labeled their relationship finally, they were officially boyfriends. It wasn't that Harry or Louis needed the label to validate their relationship, it was just a comforting reminder that they were on the same page with where they 'were'. It was also a relief to not have to hide the truth from Zayn or Niall anymore. They had been nothing but supportive of the whole thing (although they both had made multiple 'teacher's pet' jokes that were beginning to drive Harry completely crazy).

As Zayn and Niall continued to be in their own world, Harry pulled out his cell to shoot Louis a text:

**Will you be my prom date? ;)**

**-Haz xx**

Louis received Harry's text in the middle of a lunch meeting with Mr. Sanders. They were discussing the outline for the final exam that was coming up in a few weeks. Thankfully Mr. Sanders had excused himself to the bathroom when Harry's text had buzzed onto Louis's screen.

The text triggered the somewhat tainted memory of how Louis's prom had gone…

_He had had a boyfriend, Spencer, at the time but the guy had been attending another school. Louis had foolishly (upon reflection) invited Spencer to prom at his school and Spencer had essentially laughed in Louis's face at the idea. _

"_It's called a secret for a reason. How do you think that going to prom together will help our case? It's delusional, Louis, I can't do this anymore." Spencer had said and then promptly walked away._

_Louis had been so discouraged by it that he had ended up going to a local bookstore in a suit instead of attending the actual prom. _

Louis shuddered at the memory. He knew that Harry was just joking around but the idea of seeing his boyfriend in a suit almost made Louis drool. He was able to keep it together when he saw his mentor returning from the lavatory, but just had enough time to respond to Harry before Mr. Sanders sat back down.

**I wouldn't miss the chance to see you slow dance. I'll have to sign up to be a chaperone.**

**-Lou xx**

When Harry read Louis's response, he automatically scowled. "I can dance." He muttered.

"Oh, can you?" Zayn asked, an amused look on his face.

"Okay, big talk, give us a demo." Niall challenged, jumping to his feet. He assumed the position of the girl half of a formal slow dance.

Harry looked over at Zayn, hoping is friend would disapprove of letting his boyfriend dance with anyone but himself, but Zayn was just smiling encouragingly.

"Will you accept my hand, dear maiden?" Harry teased, as he reluctantly stood to his feet.

"Why, fine sir, I shall." Niall responded, putting on his best girly voice. He said it with a sly smirk on his lips that made Harry nervous.

Harry grasped Niall's hand with one of his and put the other on the blonde's waist. Harry had anticipated it to feel a bit odd dancing with another bloke when he had been trained to do so with a girl, but it felt shockingly natural. He couldn't wait to try it out someday with Louis.

Zayn hummed out a melody as Niall and Harry began to '1…2….3...', '1…2….3…' around his bedroom. Niall was surprised that Harry lead him around so confidently. He threw his head back, laughing, as Harry whipped his around. For the grand finale, Harry dipped Niall down so deeply that he fell right into Zayn's arms.

"Whoa, Harry. Where did that come from?" Zayn asked, a giggling Niall still in his lap.

"It's one of the activities my parents put me in when they realized I was extremely socially awkward. As if dance classes would do anything positive for that…" Harry explained.

"That was real impressive, mate." Niall complimented, an unshakeable smile on his face.

"Thanks. The only reason I really stick with it was because I started working out the physics aspect of it. I actually cam up with a formula which explained how the inertia cause by the dance steps increases exponentially as the sequence continues." Harry blabbed, letting his nerdy tongue run its course.

"Only you would." Zayn commented.

It wasn't an insult, just an acknowledgement, which deeply comforted Harry. I was a reminder that his two best friends appreciate and respected every facet of him. It gave Harry hope that once high school was over, he would find a whole group of people that accepts him for who he is.

**I can dance. Just ask Niall.**

**-Haz xx**

Louis read the text from Harry under the table as Mr. Sanders ordered another coffee. It was if the man ran on coffee like Liam ran on exercise and Gatorade.

"So, Mr. Tomlinson, what did you think of Harry's 'Othello' essay?" His mentor inquired, a neutral tone to his voice.

Louis knew from his tone that the teacher wanted an honest opinion. He hesitated to share what he actually felt for a moment, before divulging Mr. Sander's question, "I believe that Harry has been withholding some of his intelligence due to peer pressure. He wants to appear average because otherwise he will be in a spotlight that he has been desperately trying to avoid his entire high school career. His insight and analyzation is impeccable, his arguments are always fully justified and left me wanting more. I don't what we can do to promote this, but if he does this well on an essay, he's going to annihilate the final. I have no doubt in my mind that he can increase his percentage by at least 20% by the time he graduates."

Mr. Sanders was taken aback by how thorough Louis's analyzation of Harry was. Louis had the attention to detail that a teacher needed, especially an English teacher. He was a promising potential candidate to replace Mr. Sanders at the school when he retired.

"I agree fully, Louis. I think that will a little more outside help we'll be able to encourage this new attitude that Harry seemed to have developed. At first, I thought Harry might have plagiarized the essay but when I did some research into his records, a pattern occurred. His IQ is off the charts and up until grade seven, his grades were beyond exemplary but after that, they plummeted beyond repair. I think that your influence in your tutoring session has made all the difference for Mr. Styles' success." Mr. Sanders explained, a proud smile appearing on his lips.

"So, you think we should continue the tutoring session, then?" Louis asked, relief spreading through him. While it was all on Harry to have decided to try again in his studies, Louis appreciated the acknowledgement that he had, in fact, made a difference for Harry.

"Indefinitely." The older teacher answered, sipping back his coffee.

Louis was ecstatic, Harry and he would still be able to see each other outside of class, without speculation. Even with the Shelly mishap, nobody besides Liam, Niall and Zayn knew the real details of he and Harry's relationship.

"Oh, and Louis?" Mr. Sanders said to catch Louis's attention. Louis looked up at his mentor to show that he was listening.

"While Harry's parents and I were having our bi-weekly call about his progress, they thanked me for my influence on Harry's improvement. I corrected them by letting them know I had nothing to do with it…" He continued.

"Oh…" Louis muttered, panic beginning to rise in him.

"They would like to meet you."


	22. Chapter 19

_April 28__th_

**I can't do this. I can't do this. I can't. I really can't. GAH!**

**-Lou xx**

Harry looked down at his cell phone and quickly typed back a response while his parents were still talking.

**You'll be fine. You're just my student teacher, just act like that. It's not like you're actually 'meeting the parents'.**

**- Haz xx**

Harry looked up to see his mother smiling at him. She seemed excited about the whole thing while his father looked like he would rather be in a business meeting.

"So, Harry, should we be addressing your student teacher as 'Louis' or as 'Mr. Tomlinson? I just don't want to start off on the wrong foot…" She expressed, playing with her napkin nervously as she asked the question.

Harry enjoyed the fact that his mother seemed to be as stuck on the details of thing, exactly as Louis always did. They both paid great attention to politeness in professional situations. Although Harry did want them to get along, he also hoped that this wouldn't become a common occurrence, it would be hard to maintain the simply 'teacher/student' gimmick up for so long.

"Louis will be fine. He's young but don't underestimate him because of that, he's really a great teacher." Harry explained to her, taking a sip from his water.

"I won't. Neither of us will, will we Graham?" Harry's mother prompted, putting her hand atop of Harry's distant father's.

Graham nodded and turned back to staring at his blackberry. Harry sighed because his mother really did try to get him to engage but he rarely did.

**Ok, I'm coming in. I hope they don't hate me.**

**-Lou xx**

Harry rolled his eyes, typing back:

**They won't. But don't mind my dad, he's sort of … different.**

**- Haz xx**

The front door of the small Italian restaurant swung open, the bell clanging to announce a customer's arrival. A hostess rushed over to the door that Louis walked through. Harry turned toward the door and saw Louis sporting a grey blazer, a slouchy pair of grey pants and toms. Classic Louis wear.

Louis made eye contact with Harry and muttered something along the lines of 'Oh, I see who I'm meeting' to the hostess who seemed more than happy to stay where she was. Louis strode the table, a nervous dancing in his eyes. He was going to ride the tide of his nerves to keep himself in check.

When Louis neared the table, Harry stood up and so did his mother and his father.

"Hello, Louis, so nice to meet you, I'm Karen." Harry's mother introduced herself, taking Louis's hand in hers.

Louis appreciated how forward and engaging she was. "It's lovely to meet you, Karen." He said, giving her a dazzling smile. Karen blushed accordingly.

Harry laughed at how much of a natural Louis was at this. He was just so casually confident about it. Harry's breath hitched as Louis made eye contact with Graham. Graham slowly and calculatively offered his hand out toward Louis.

"I'm Graham Styles, Harry's father," He murmured, making very little eye contact as he did.

Louis dealt with it very well and let the handshake only linger for a moment. It was all business with Harry's father, Louis could see that. Graham clearly saw this as a business meeting while Harry's mother saw it as a social dining. Louis made a note to himself to handle each of their situations differently but accordingly.

"Sit down, Louis, we already ordered some salads." Karen invited, gesturing at the seat across from herself and next to Harry.

Louis sat down, and Harry gave him an assuring look. Harry wanted to squeeze Louis's hand as well but he knew that it would be too risky.

"So, Louis, you're a writer?" Karen asked, her eyes sparkling with genuine interest.

The question comforted Louis instantly. Harry saw the excitement in his boyfriend's eyes as his mother inquire about his passion. He had heard Louis talk about his writing for hours so he knew this conversation piece would be a perfect icebreaker.

"I've written a few plays over the last couple years. Mostly reflecting on contemporary society. But don't get me wrong, I love the classics." Louis explained.

Graham grunted in an almost objective tone but Karen covered it with an attentive and supportive 'mhmm'.

"He loves Shakespeare. He makes the dry writing come to life, right off of the page. My class loves him." Harry added enthusiastically.

"We actually just finished our unit on Othello and soon we'll be focusing on his sonnets. Just for something lighter for the last couple weeks of school." Louis shared, sounding very teacherly.

Harry loved Shakespeare's sonnets. It would be a walk in the park but an enjoyable one. They were all so romantic…

"Othello. That's the one with all the jealousy and such?" Graham piped up, looking away from his phone for the first time since Louis had sat down.

"Yes! Exactly. It's Shakespeare's tragedy reflecting the trap of envy and distrust in a relationship." Louis answered, enjoying that Harry's father was becoming engaged in the conversation.

Harry marked this as a triumph for Louis. His boyfriend had instantly won his mother over but he knew that his father would be somewhat more of a challenge.

"Karen and I don't engage in jealousy. I have never once lost my trust of her and never will." Graham expressed.

Graham's floored the rest of the table with his totally out of character comment. It was so dreadfully romantic and truthful that Karen took the opportunity to peck her husband on the lips.

"Get a room, you two." Harry joked, wickedly.

Louis decided that while he never wanted to become as resigned as Graham, he would now use his boyfriend's father's view on how a relationship should work. Jealousy and distrust really were the reasons that he and Harry had had problems in the past. If they had simply talked to each other in the first place, they would've gotten back together much faster.

"I think that's a beautiful way to view love, Graham." Louis commented. Harry's father smiled appreciatively at the compliment.

The conversation from there on flowed naturally. Their salads soon arrived and were devoured within minutes. They ordered their main courses and after they had been set down on the table, they were eaten almost as swiftly among interjections of conversation.

At the end of the meal, Karen asked, "So, our Harry wrote an impressive Othello essay, as I have been told?"

It made Harry blush. He didn't like to be in the spotlight, it embarrassed him. Louis stifled a laugh at his boyfriend's reaction before answering, "It was astounding. It exceeded the expectations that even Mr. Sanders had set. Compared to his prior work, it was startling."

"He gave up on his potential because of peer pressure, it was hard for both his mother and I to watch." Harry's father said, almost solemnly. Harry was silent.

"But, Louis helped you with, didn't he, dear?" Karen prompted, warmly, putting her atop of her son's.

"That he did." Harry responded, looking directly into Louis's eyes.

While Harry's parents saw the exchange as only appreciative, Louis knew that it meant so much more than just that.

"I was just doing my job." Louis said, humbly.

Both Karen and Graham smiled at Louis. They liked him, Harry could tell.

At the end of the meal, Graham insisted on paying for it all, even though Louis tried to object. After they said their goodbyes, Harry climbed into the back of his parent's car and received a text from Louis:

**Your parents were lovely. I see where you get it from. ;) **

… **I hope they like me.**

**-Lou xx**

Harry looked up from his phone to hear his parents raving about Louis, he chuckled.

**They adore you. Now let's just hope they see you as much of a winner when we re-introduce you as my boyfriend at the end of the month. :S**

**-Haz xx**


	23. Chapter 20

_May 1__st_

**Only one month until you graduate. How does that make you feel Mr. Senior?**

**- Lou xx**

Harry was woken up by Louis's text and when he read it, the reality hit him. There was only thirty one days left of his high school career. It was both extremely reassuring but also daunting at the same time.

_What the hell was he going to do? _Because of his caricature at school, he really hadn't applied for any universities or any sort of post-secondary education, for that matter. With all the things going on with Louis, the thought hadn't even passed through his mind.

Immediately, he grabbed his computer from his bedside table and began to search like mad to see if any universities were even still accepting applications. As he darted from one page to the next, he discovered that there was still a good portion left but most of the Ivy League school's dates had already passed. It was disheartening but also gave him a little flicker of hope about his future.

"Good morning, sunshine!" Karen, Harry's mother cried, as she walked freely into the room. She had in her hand a tray of a delicious breakfast in bed.

"Well, aren't you in a good mood!" Harry commented, a smile breaking across his face at his mother's radiance.

She usually could barely function in the morning, leaning on her coffee to wake her up before she headed off to work. Harry could tell there was something different in the air, a whiff of positivity was reigning through the entire Styles household.

"I am!" She agreed before honing in on what he was looking at on the computer. She set down the tray and while she hated to invade her son's privacy, she thought such an occasion as this would pass as appropriate.

"Harry… Are you looking at universities?" Karen asked, her heart fluttering with excitement.

Something had changed for the Styles that was for sure. A new page was being turned as Harry regaining his drive, Graham was becoming more engaged in general and Karen got the skip back into her step. Each had their own reasons, but Karen had already determined the reason for Harry's metamorphosis: Louis Tomlinson. The man had already made such a positive influence on Harry, she was forever indebted to him from rebooting her son's will to succeed.

Harry blushed at his mother's question. He didn't know why his reaction was embarrassment but for some reason the inquiry made him think about how much Louis really had made such an imprint on his life. He wanted to go to university where he could share his knowledge proudly instead of hiding in the shadows of a lie any longer.

"I am." He admitted and she hugged him tightly, resting her head onto his shoulder.

"I'm glad. You know your father and I will support you in whatever endeavor you decide to explore so, just go for what your heart is telling you." Karen advised.

This comforted Harry deeply. Support that he had never noticed before was springing up all around him and things were becoming very clear: people cared for him, they really did.

"Thanks, mom, really." Harry shared with her and he swore he saw a tear in her eye but she quickly travelled toward the doorway, concealing her face.

"Enjoy your breakfast, dear, and have fun at school." Karen wished before leaving her son to his meal. Only after she was a good distance away did she let out the proud tears that flowed from her eyes. The change was all for the better. She needn't worry about Harry any longer, her baby was growing up.

After his mother left, Harry felt rather emotionally compromised so he decided to eat his feelings away. It wasn't that he didn't enjoy his emotions, he just didn't have the patience to start his day off in a sad way. The chocolate croissants were the perfect remedy for this and soon, he was bounding out of bed and changing for school.

Harry vowed to apply for at least three schools by the end of the day (with Niall and Zayn's help, because Harry couldn't stand filling out tedious application forms). He texted Louis to let him know about his revelation:

**Sort of scares me, BUT I have decided to take some action. I am applying for at least three universities today!**

**-Haz xx**

_Meanwhile…._

"Ok. This is a random question but I just have to ask it. Are you friends with me because I'm good looking, or are you friends with me just because of who I am?" Liam asked, out of nowhere.

Louis really wanted to drop his head into his cereal bowl and drown himself right there and then. But instead, he brought his hand to his head and face-palmed for extra effect. Liam didn't seem to get his reaction, so Louis let his head fall freely into contact with the table.

"I still don't get it, mate." Liam said, tugging at Louis's collar.

Liam could be such a smart, caring guy and yet in moments like this, Louis sincerely doubted Liam's sanity.

"Of course you don't." Louis groaned, lifting his head to meet his ridiculous roommates inquisitive gaze.

Liam huffed and crossed his arms when he finally realized that Louis was belittling him.

"It is a very valid question, Tomlinson." Liam stated, defensiveness riddling his voice.

"No, Liam. No, it is not." Louis argued, beginning to laugh at the sheer absurdity of the conversation.

"JUST ANSWER THE QUESTION, LOUIS!" Liam demanded, standing up in his chair with the fire of one thousand suns flaming in his eyes.

The fervor was so inspiring that is caused Louis to roll his eyes and respond passively, "You are very attractive, Liam, but no I am not only friends with you because of the way you look. I swear I'm not as shallow as you think. Anyway, I'm friends with you because you're passionate, _usually _intelligent and an all around caring bloke. That's why."

"You're going make me cry, Lou. I would kiss you right now if it wouldn't make things weird with Harry." Liam replied, his eyes shining with raw emotion.

Louis honestly didn't understand what was happening in front of him. Was Liam Payne having a mental breakdown at the breakfast table? It appeared so.

"Liam, let me remind you that you are, in fact, heterosexual." Louis said slowly and very clearly, holding his hands up in front of him defensively.

Liam held up a hand in protest. "Correction. I am heteroflexible. I am 'straight', but hey, shit happens." He explained.

Louis burst out laughing. He was truly living with a downright nutter.

"You truly are a gem, Mr. Payne." Louis complimented, through his tears of laughter. Liam joined in and Louis deemed this the most entertaining breakfast that he had ever encountered.

During their giggling fit, Louis's phone buzzed and he quickly flipped it open.

Louis smiled when he saw that it was a text from Louis. Although he felt a little bit of a selfish feeling creep over him at the announcement. He wanted to support Harry in his education but at the same time, if Harry wanted to attend a school with of the caliber that his IQ deserved, that meant Harry would have to move. Louis shook the thought away and returned to the breakfast that Liam had prepared for him.


	24. Chapter 21

May 1st

"So, today we'll be working on Shakespeare's sonnets. Now, I need a volunteer." Louis asked and the class went silent. There was a shared understanding that Louis would be asking for someone to read something and nobody wanted to embarrass themselves reading out unfamiliar Elizabethan script.

Harry narrowed his eyes at Niall but the blond just looked away. Niall didn't like being in the spotlight unless he was pulling a prank. Harry then shot a look to Zayn and his friend outwardly ignored him.

Harry sighed and looked up at Louis, whose eyes were practically begging him to volunteer. He reluctantly put up his hand and his boyfriend smiled widely.

"Harry! Thank you for being so bold." Louis said, beckoning Harry up to the front of the class.

Harry slid out of his seat and trudged up to the front of the class. Louis winked at him and had to hold himself together to extinguish a blush. Louis passed him a sheet of paper, littered with Elizabethan words and Harry's heart skipped a beat. He was going to have to read out a romantic Shakespearean sonnet in front of the class and try not to stare at Louis the entire time.

"It isn't even fair seeing them together like this, when they can't even look at each other for too long." Niall complained in a whisper, leaning over to Zayn's desk.

"They haven't been on a date in forever. We should set them up a reservation at your dad's restaurant, in the rooftop garden." Zayn suggested.

"Perfect seclusion." Niall agreed, an excited smile on his lips. He proceeded to text his dad to make the arrangements.

Harry trailed his eyes over the words, his heart in his throat, he wasn't good at public speaking.

"When reading Shakespeare's words, the best way to interpret them is to make them your own." Louis explained to the classroom, but Harry knew the comment was for him.

Harry looked up at the class, their faces differing from genuinely interested, to bored as hell and then he saw Niall and Zayn, smiling at him supportively.

Harry began to read:

**O, never say that I was false of heart, **

**Though absence seemed my flame to qualify. **

Louis looked at Harry with such an intensity that when he caught himself, he pretended to be reading along with his version.

**As easy might I from my self depart**

**As from my soul that in thy breast doth lie. **

With the lilting words, Zayn felt himself reaching over toward Niall's hand. Niall looked around tentatively but when he saw that no one was looking, he took Zayn's hand in his.

**That is my home of love; if I have ranged, **

**Like him that travels I return again, **

**Just to the time, not with the time exchanged, **

**So that myself bring water for my stain. **

Harry could feel that the words had a strange hold over the room, as if Shakespeare's words had set a spell over the classroom. Even Mr. Sanders seemed moved by them.

**Never believe though in my nature reigned **

**All frailties that besiege all kinds of blood, **

**That it could so preposterously be stained **

**To leave for nothing all thy sum of good; **

**For nothing this wide universe I call **

Harry couldn't bring himself to say the last words, his emotions suddenly betraying him. He kept his eyes firmly off of Louis, knowing that he would break if he did so. But as if were meant to be, Louis's voice filled in the last part of the heartbreaking sonnet:

_Save thou, my rose, in it thou art my all_

A silence lay over the students and their teacher alike, they captivated every person, besides one. A certain girl was in the back corner smirking smugly with her arms crossed. She could see through Louis and Harry's professional behaviors, they were so painfully obvious if you paid attention to the details of the way they interacted. Shelly needed some hard evidence, but the darkness that filled her because of Louis's betrayed had her determined to find the truth and send their worlds spiraling into harsh reality.

"Thank you, Harry, and Louis, what a great way to introduce the idea of Shakespeare's sonnets with a reading of a romantic one." Mr. Sanders noted, rising to his feet.

Louis couldn't help but smile, he had once again captivated the classroom. Harry wandered back to his seat, the sonnet still in his hands. He wanted to keep it for he knew it would always remind him of Louis. He sat down at his desk, the weight of his feelings for Louis painfully obvious on his shoulders.

"Well, with all that romance going on, we think you guys need an outlet for it." Niall stated, passing Harry a small envelope.

Harry raised an eyebrow suspiciously but when Zayn prompted him with a nod at the envelope, he decided to trust his friends. He opened the thing slowly, it read:

**Reservations for the Rooftop Garden, atop of the 'Humble Horan', for a certain Mr. Styles and his +1, 8 pm, tonight.**

**The meal shall be set out before the guests arrive and a key will be left inside the birdhouse, so the guests may let themselves onto the rooftop without any disturbance by the wait staff.**

**Enjoy your romantic evening!**

Harry laughed at how formal it was, considering it was written in Niall's lazy scrawl.

"I can't thank you enough. Lou and I really need this." Harry explained, before the bell rang.

"I'm glad you like it. It was Zayn's idea." Niall noted, and his boyfriend just shrugged nonchalantly. Inside, of course, Zayn was gushing with excitement for his curly haired friend.

The three gathered their things, and Harry copied the information of their date into a text and sent it off to Louis, who he was happy to see was talking with Mr. Sanders.

As Harry left the room with Niall and Zayn in tow, Louis's phone buzzed but he ignored it, keeping his attention on his mentor.

"Louis, I want to let you know I'm very proud to have you in my classroom and I'd like you to consider a more… permanent position here." Mr. Sanders explained once the students had all left the classroom.

Louis shook his head, thinking he had heard something wrong. But when the teacher smirked at him in amusement, he knew that he had heard it correctly. Mr. Sanders was offering him a job. As a teacher.

"I d-don't know what to say." Louis stammered, unable to contain his emotions of pure excitement and pride.

"You don't have to say anything but 'yes'. I'm planning to retire at the end of the year and I want you to replace me. I've already spoken to the principal and he is in the works of getting you a contract for next year. This would be your classroom in a year's time." His mentor stated.

Louis walked along the chalkboard, running his hand upon the bottom of it. Little clouds of dust swirled up into the air as the reality set in: he was going to be an English teacher. He would have to get permission for the university for early graduation, of course, but his degree didn't matter anymore if he already had a position.

"I'll let you think about it." Mr. sanders said, realizing Louis was deep in thought.

After Mr. Sanders left, Louis breathed in a bit of peaceful silence and then jumped into a full-on happy dance.

The second thing he did was call Harry.

"Hey, did you get my text?" Harry asked as soon as he picked up the phone.

"Haven't read it yet. I was talking to Sanders and guess what?" Louis blurted.

"…. What?" Harry wondered, sounding a little disappointed.

Louis hesitated because of his boyfriend's tone but then he couldn't contain himself any longer: "He offered me a job for next year! Haz, I'm going to be a real teacher?"

"LOU! Seriously? I'm so excited for you!" Harry responded with a genuine excitement that practically made Louis's heart melt. He was glad that his other half was supportive even though he seemed a bit miffed about something.

"I know. Me too. So, what did you text me about?" Louis asked, sitting down on a desk.

"Just read it and meet me there at eight." Harry answered, before hanging up on Louis.

Louis read the text and his stomach did somersaults as he collected up his things. He had just been offered a job, he and his gorgeous boyfriend were going out on a date, this day couldn't get any better.

_Later…_

Harry was nervous. He and Louis hadn't spent any one on one time in a while. Maybe not even since their first kiss. He was in a back alley behind Niall's parent's restaurant and it was a little too dark for what he was comfortable with. He shifted anxiously from side to side, wishing Louis would arrive sooner than later.

Harry could hear a car parking and when he saw Louis wearing a red cardigan, black tie and dark jeans, he immediately felt underdressed. And when he saw the single red rose in Louis's hand, he realized just how empty his hands were.

"Hi." Louis uttered, breathlessly.

"Hey." Harry responded, his cheeks growing hot.

Louis neared Harry, pulling his boyfriend into an empty doorway. Even if someone wanted to witness their embrace, their view would be completely obstructed as Louis pressed his lips against Harry's.

"Damn…" Harry muttered, resting his head against the older bloke's.

"Hope that's a good 'damn', and if it's not, hopefully this will make it better." Louis said, presenting the rose to Harry.

Harry took it, sniffing its gorgeous scent before staring up at his boyfriend through his thick lashes. "It was… and thank you. It's beautiful." Harry stated.

"You're beautiful." Louis commented before he could censor himself. Harry practically snorted at the slip of his tongue.

"That's what every guy wants to hear, Lou." Harry teased, before taking Louis by the hand and leading him to the birdhouse to retrieve the key.

Harry reached in to the lavender painted birdhouse and found a cold key inside. He placed into the doorway marked 'roof' and they made their way up the stairs. Once they reached the top, Louis held open the door for Harry and he walked through.

"Oh my god…" Harry muttered, looking at the breathtaking view of the city that the garden gave them. Not to mention the gorgeous arrangement of flowers and fountains.

"This is insane." Louis said, running out on the path. When he smelled the food, he grabbed Harry's hand and dragged him toward the spread. It was all set out on a picnic cloth and it smelled intoxicating.

They started in on the food, munching away at the arrangement of dishes. There was halibut, maple salmon, corde en bleu, six different salads and even a slew of cheeses and breads. Louis wanted to try everything while Harry was more hesitant. Louis encouraged Harry to try new things by feeding him.

For dessert there was chocolate covered strawberries and they each ate enough of them to last a lifetime. They skipped past the whole aphrodisiac part of it and devoured them because they were so damn delicious.

"That was the best meal I've ever had the honor of inhaling." Louis commented and Harry burst out laughing.

"Niall parents really know how to cook and this view… it's to die for." Harry agreed, rolling onto his side so he was face to face with his boyfriend.

"I miss this. We never get any time together anymore because we have to play it so 'safe'." Louis said, somewhat solemnly.

Harry didn't like to see Louis upset, so he blurted, "But, it doesn't have to be like that. We are here. Now. Together. Let's take advantage of the time we have."

Louis smiled, realizing how right Harry really was. There wasn't any time for worrying when they were together. They were in utter solitude and instead of sulking about the time they didn't have, Louis needed to value the time they did have.

Louis wrapped his arm around Harry, pulling him closer to his chest. Harry rest his ear against Louis's chest and listened to his heart beat. It felt like a promise. Sure, what they had was far from 'perfect' but that's what made it so _right._

Harry leaned up and kissed Louis, running his hands through his boyfriend's hair. Louis let his hands explore Harry's back, relishing in the electricity that the contact caused to course through him.

They were so caught up in each other that they barely noticed the flash come from a rooftop across from where they were. But when a second one lit up the night, Louis sprung back from Harry. He immediately stood up and was squinting into the darkness.

"What the hell was that?" Harry asked, still laying down but equally as concerned.

"I have no idea, it's probably nothing." Louis responded, shaking away the awful feeling at the pit of his stomach and sitting back down next to Harry.

"You sure you're okay?" Harry wondered, stroking Louis's chin with his hand. He intentionally stared into Louis's eyes to inspect whether he was genuinely fine.

Louis tore his eyes away from Harry for a second but then regained his confidence and smiled back at his boyfriend.

"Let's not let this night be ruined by my paranoia. We should just enjoy it. Because we are here, with each other and nobody can do anything about that. " Louis explained, pressing his lips against Harry's forehead.

And that's all that Harry needed to hear to know that it was all going to be alright.


	25. Chapter 22

May 3rd

"That will be fifty pounds, please." A blond, apathetic, girl ordered, putting her hand out toward Harry.

"Seriously? For one ticket to prom?" He asked, incredulous.

The girl said nothing but her hand remained outstretched, so Harry knew she meant business.

"That's insane. What do we really get for that much money?" Niall complained as Harry fumbled with his wallet.

"Memories of a lifetime." The burnt out cheerleader said as if she were playing back an audio tape.

The response only made Niall scowl further. Zayn noticed this and put a supportive hand on his boyfriend's back.

"Don't worry, I'll pay for you. My treat." Zayn whispered and Niall broke out into a wide smile. He really felt like the luckiest bloke in the world.

"I feel like I'm being robbed." Harry muttered, passing the cash to the girl. She rolled her eyes and handed him back a flowery looking ticket.

Zayn bought the two tickets for Niall and he, the girl raised an eyebrow at the joint purchase, until Zayn muttered, "He left his money at home."

She seemed satisfied with the answer, but Niall looked a little bit upset by the exchange. Harry knew exactly how his blond friend was feeling; Harry loathed the constant need to hide their relationships because of other people's judgments. Although Harry determined that he really didn't care what the depressed looking girl thought of him.

"It's not fair." Niall said, as they walked down the hallway, away from the prom ticket table. This is how they usually spent their lunches, wandering through the school with no actual aim.

"I know, hun, but it's just the way people operate. They judge things they don't understand." Zayn explained, in a hushed tone. Niall blushed at the use of the pet name and Harry laughed at his best friend's adorable exchange.

"One month and we'll be out of here, boys!" Harry announced, fitting in between the two and wrapping his arms around their shoulders.

"I'm actually counting down the days. My calendar is marked up pretty good as I scratch down to the remaining days." Zayn shared, which made Niall and Harry burst out laughing.

Once they made it outside, Niall sat down on the top of a picnic table. Harry took a seat on the bench while Zayn chose to stand.

"So, how did your date the other night go?" Niall asked, cocking his head in interest.

Harry sighed at the memory, picturing the rose garden and how well it complimented Louis's handsome face. The whole evening had been utterly romantic and it was all thanks to Niall and Zayn.

"Amazing. The atmosphere up there is intoxicating." Harry responded, a distant smile on his face. He was still living in the memory.

"That's where Niall and I had our first official date. We thought it would out pretty good for you and your boy toy as well." Zayn teased, and Niall just smirked.

"Not my boy toy, if anything I'm his. Not that I would ever define our relationship in that way." Harry objected.

"He was just kidding, Harry." Niall defended his boyfriend.

"Oh, I know. It just got me thinking…" Harry muttered, suddenly distant.

Harry was plummeted into a shocking whirlwind of over analyzation at Louis and his relationship. He was the younger, more naive half of it and yet, Harry felt like Louis's equal. _Was that wrong?_

He proceeded to imagine what people would think when they did come out. Would people think that Louis had simply taken advantage of Harry? Did Louis coax him into something he wasn't ready for? Was Harry even old enough to know that what he was feeling wasn't just experimental instead of real love? All the questions throttling through his head were exhausting.

And then he noticed the word that had floated through his head: love.

_Did he love Louis?_

"Earth to Harry! Somebody's here to see you." Niall called him back down to earth, nodding toward Louis.

Harry's boyfriend was lingering just outside the double doors. He looked more nervous than usual which confused Harry. Especially because of the epiphany that had just wrecked havoc on his mind.

"Be back in a bit, mates." Harry greeted before walking toward Louis. With every step closer, his heart began to race even more.

"Hey, you." Louis said, wishing his could crash his lips into Harry's but because of where they were, he restrained himself.

Harry licked his lips, seeing that Louis's eyes were staring at them. He craved for Louis's kiss and yet, if they indulged now, it would ruin everything.

"Good afternoon, Lou." Harry responded, a controlled tone to his voice.

"Let's go for a walk?" Louis suggested and Harry nodded in agreement.

As the pair set off, Zayn and Niall watched them.

"I hate that they can't just be together. But I have a feeling that they have a complicated road ahead of them." Zayn commented, sitting down next to his boyfriend on the picnic table.

"Agreed. But, we just have to support them through every step of it. Love is love is love." Niall chanted and Zayn pinched his nose playfully.

"Why do you taunt me so?" Niall complained, rubbing his tender nose.

"Because you're so damn adorable when you're worked up." Zayn responded, poking Niall in the ribs.

"Zayn, stop it!" Niall whined, squirming under the touch.

"Make me!" Zayn protested, a wicked grin on his lips.

"THIS IS WAR!" Niall cried as he leapt off the table and the pair began to wrestle.

Louis and Harry looked back on the battle and laughed at their ridiculous friends. They turned around a corner of the school courtyard; they were walking in a peaceful silence until Louis stopped suddenly.

"I have something for you. It's kind of stupid but I thought you might like it…" Louis blurted out, producing a box from his blazer's pocket.

"Oh my god, Lou, you really didn't have to." Harry murmured.

"I know. But, I want you to have something for you to remember that whatever happens, I care about you." Louis explained, passing the box into Harry's now trembling hands.

Harry stared down at the gift, knowing that he had never received something so special. Louis was endlessly thoughtful and Harry had nothing to give in return.

He opened the box slowly and inside was a black braided leather bracelet.

"Lou…" Harry whispered, at a loss for words.

"Look on the inside." Louis prompted, turning the bracelet over for his boyfriend to the inscription_**: 'Always'**_.

Harry was almost brought to tears at the promise that Louis's gift instilled. He would never be alone again. He contained himself, noticing a few lingering stares at their exchange.

"Thank you so much." He managed to choke out. He slipped the bracelet on his left wrist, feeling it's comforting weight dangling there.

"I'm glad you like it, I thought maybe you would think it was too sappy." Louis said, relief in his eyes.

"Not at all. It's the best gift I've ever received." Harry retorted, wishing he could show how much he really appreciated it with a kiss.

"But I don't have anything for you…" He continued, a little embarrassed.

"I don't need anything, but you." Louis whispered, his eyes shining with intensity.

Harry's heart burst right then and there. Louis shattered every last shred of doubt Harry had ever had about the darkness of the world. There was one thing Harry Styles was sure of: _**he loved Louis Tomlinson.**_


	26. Chapter 23

_May 4__th_

"He got you a bracelet? Why haven't you got me a bracelet? I think I merit a bracelet, Zayn!" Niall complained, examining the gift from Louis as Harry's sleeve was rolled up.

Zayn sighed, "Niall. You know I love you. You don't need a bracelet to prove that to you."

Niall huffed at his boyfriend's response, running toward the bed and flopping down on it headfirst.

"No offense, Louis." Zayn muttered in passing. He didn't have time to deal with Louis's reaction when his boyfriend was such a drama queen.

"None taken. It's just different." Louis dismissed Zayn's remark with a simple wave of his hand.

Harry appreciated how levelheadedly his boyfriend had dealt with the situation. It reminded Harry how mature Louis really was. While Niall sulked on the bed, Louis was grinning at Harry like nothing had even happened.

"So what do yah think of Zayn's house?" Harry asked, walking around Zayn's room as if were itself a castle chamber. Zayn looked up at Louis to observe his response.

"Well, it's gorgeous, but I do feel a bit awkward considering I am in a student's home without great justification." Louis explained, shifting uncomfortably.

This caught Niall's attention and he seemed suddenly cured so he could put in his thoughts: "Louis, you're our mate now and just let me remind you of the fact that you are _snogging _a student, so this really pales in comparison to that."

Harry blushed and wanted to strangle Niall for making such an obnoxious observation of the obvious. But, that's how Niall operated and because he had no censor, they were all used to it by now.

Thankfully, Louis just laughed it off and because of it, felt much more comfortable about being Zayn's home. He was their friend and outside of school, he could act like it.

"Too true, Horan. So, let's get down to business boys." Louis ordered, beckoning the troublesome trio into a huddle.

Zayn and Niall were both excited by the official feel that Louis brought to the table. Harry, on the other hand, found the entire thing laughable. But when he saw the pure amusement that Louis had dancing in his eyes, he gave in and joined the huddle. He put his hands over Niall and Louis's shoulder, sticking his head into the middle of the thing to hear what Louis was about to announce.

"We have two goals here today, mates. Firstly, we must help Harry apply for at least three universities and plan the most epic grad prank of all time. Understood?" Louis asked, a very serious tone to his voice.

But before any of them could answer the question, Liam burst through the door and announced: "I am here and with me, I bring snacks for all my gay (happy and homosexual) compadres!"

He stopped for a moment when he saw that they were all in such intimate quarters. "Well, this seems like quite a shindig. Was I interrupting something?" Liam wondered, wiggling his eyebrows suggestively.

Of course, at the mere suggestion of it, the blokes all sprung apart. Niall was blushing madly while Zayn was outwardly scowling at Liam. Harry seemed utterly confused while Louis had his palm to his face.

"Seriously, Liam?" Louis cried, shaking his head incredulously at what his friend had said.

Liam held up his hands defensively and said, "Hey, I don't know what you guys do to get freaky! And I especially don't judge."

Harry's jaw dropped and Niall looked like he was actually going to cry.

"Oh my god…" Louis muttered, unable to control the situation any longer.

"This is so typical. I let a crazy person into my house and what do I get…. CRAZY!" Zayn stated, comforting his boyfriend with a hug. He glared at Liam openly.

"I'M SORRY! I brought snacks and I- I think we should just have them and forget this ever happened." Liam suggested, setting down a bag of chips.

Niall looked up from Zayn's shoulder and smacked his lips at the sight of the peace offering of food. Zayn noticed Niall's reaction to the snacks and loosened his grip on him to let him free to eat it. Niall launched himself onto the bag of chips and began to munch on it, smiling widely.

Everybody began to laugh and suddenly it was okay again. The five friends spent the rest of the evening filling out applications for Harry and putting the finishing touches on the plans for the grad prank.

"I can't believe you're condoning this thing." Liam shared with Louis, as they looked down at Zayn's drawing for the plans.

Louis pouted before justifying himself: "I never got to do this, okay? I was a loser in high school and now I get to live vicariously through Harry. I know it's sort of taking advantage of the situation, but really, it's just some juvenile fun."

"Just like how the party was fun?" Liam wondered. He knew that he was being a bit harsh but Louis needed to hear the reality of the situation.

"It's different." Louis protested in a hissing tone.

He wished his roommate would be more discrete with such delicate topics when his boyfriend was in the same bloody room. At least Harry was being distracted by Niall's persistent questioning to be able to fill out the tedious forms. When Louis checked out the scene just to be sure, Harry looked bored to death. Niall was currently asking '_do you think that your education is an essential part of developing a successful future for yourself? If so, why?'_. Harry would of course give a highly intelligent response without even showing a shred of interest and then quickly move on to the next question. Louis was relieved that Harry showed no signs of having heard what Liam had said.

"How?" Liam asked, causing Louis to turn back toward him.

Louis glared at Liam, who was really unaware of how many mistakes he was making today.

"It is none of your business." Louis spat, quietly.

"It is most definitely my business, Louis! It is my business when my best friend makes a mistake that could cost him his job! Not to mention the fact that if your involvement was found out, they could be able to find out about you and Harry!" Liam explained with fervor.

Liam's words sunk into Louis's head and once they did, Louis wanted to rid his mind completely of them. Louis even tried to shake them out.

"What the bloody hell are you doing, Lou?" Harry asked, chuckling at his boyfriend's odd antics.

Harry had come to a realization that no matter how long he knew Louis, he would always be pleasantly surprised by a new oddity Louis displayed. His habits were subtle but also very readable.

This might also be because Harry had just recently inhaled a psychology textbook on body language and was reading too into things. But the evidence soon became conclusive, as he determined that Louis always scrunched his nose up when he was discontented by a situation, but really didn't want to admit to it.

"Nothing. I-I'm fine, Haz. Really." Louis stammered, and then threw on a big smile to cover up the upset in his voice.

Harry could see right through the falsity of Louis's grin but decided this wasn't the time nor was it the environment to discuss it in.

"Good, good." Harry replied, pleasantly before turning back to the application process.

Louis winced, the seed of self-doubt taking hold of his stomach because of Liam's remarks. He truly resented his roommate at the moment but Liam also had a valid point, which was even more frustrating for Louis to handle. He hated when others were right when he felt so strongly about something.

"Okay, I get it, Li. Maybe I'm becoming too involved. I just want to be able to do normal things with Harry… like hang out with friends! Yah know?" Louis stated to Liam, who promptly nodded with understanding.

"I get it, Louis, but you have to be more careful. I'm all one for pranks but I think your involvement should end here. I am more than willing to help the guys out with it." Liam suggested.

"I'll think about it." Louis agreed, grinding his back teeth at the thought.

"That's all I want." Liam answered, before they both turned back to their work.

But, for the rest of the hang out, the subject was ignored as if it never had even existed and yet the thought was still plaguing Louis's mind after they left.


	27. Chapter 24

_May 6__th_

**Meet me in the park in half an hour. You know the table.**

**Xx Haz**

Louis chuckled as he read the text from Louis. The worry that Liam had instilled in his mind was still there, but was much more distant now.

"Hey, Li! I'm going to meet Harry. Do you need anything while I'm out?" Louis called to his roommate.

When he didn't get a response, Louis went to Liam's bedroom door and knocked.

"Are you in there?" Louis asked, pressing his ear to the door.

"Don't come in." Liam answered, his voice muffled by the door. He sounded upset beyond reason.

"What's wrong? Li, just open the door." Louis ordered, suddenly very concerned for his friend.

"No!" His friend wailed. Louis took action and although he hated invading personal space, he pushed the door open.

Liam was a mess. There were discarded tissues surrounding him, tear tracks down his face and on his television screen was 'Toy Story 3'.

"Oh my god…" Louis muttered, kneeling down next to his best friend.

Louis patted his shoulder so Liam could rest his upset little head on it. Liam hiccupped out little sobs as they just lived in the silence.

"I thought we agreed that these movies were never good for your well being." Louis reminded Liam.

"I know, but I'm already halfway through." Liam objected, the tears now falling full force.

Louis sighed, knowing he needed to be a good friend. He took out his cell phone and responded to Harry:

**Can we make it an hour? I'm dealing with some Liam drama.**

**xxLou**

Harry quickly replied with:

**Liam drama? I think I'd love to see that some time. No problem, though. See you then!**

**xxHaz**

Liam's soft sobs sounded until Louis picked up the remote and unpaused the movie.

Harry waited nervously at the table. He had headed out far too early and Louis probably wouldn't be there for another half an hour.

Harry looked down at the leather bracelet that Louis had given him. He loved it even more with every day he wore it. It meant he had a little bit of Louis wherever he went.

He hoped Louis would like the gift that he had got him: a book of the romantic Shakespeare sonnets. He had found the book in a used bookstore and the cover of it was worn in a totally endearing way. It just exuded Louis.

Harry leafed through the pages, finding the sonnet that he had recited in class.

"Well, aren't you romantic. Reading Shakespeare in the park with a lovesick look on your face and all…" Shelley purred, sitting down across from Harry. She had a piping hot coffee in her hand and a threatening look in her eye.

Harry didn't know what to do, he was in utter panic. The longer he didn't respond, the more Shelly smirked. She had all the power and Harry absolutely loathed her for it.

He should be ripping apart for all the things she had to him and his boyfriend and yet, no words could pass through his lips. The anger was debilitating and his skin crawled with discomfort.

Then, he knew what he had to do. He pulled out the 'Harry confidence mask'. Although it felt a bit foreign, it still just fine.

"Hello Shelly." Harry muttered, inserting as much apathy into his tone as he could muster.

Shelly lifted a perfectly groomed eyebrow in speculation. _Where had this come from?_ _He should fear her, but instead he was the picture of nonchalance. _She ran a manicured nail through her blond hair to hide her momentary self-doubt.

"Where's your tutor?" She sneered.

Harry's face faltered for a moment, which comforted Shelly greatly. She had the advantage back again.

The tension was suffocating but Harry stayed strong. His poker face returned and Shelly just scowled.

"I don't really know, we're supposed to be meeting here for a session in about fifteen minutes." Harry explained, justifying Louis's presence just in case he showed up early.

Shelly chuckled darkly at his response.

"I suppose that's why you have the Shakespeare book? And yet, you don't have any other supplies with you." She accused, pursing her lips in satisfaction.

Harry panicked again for a moment, before the mask responded for him: "I don't think that's any of your business, Shelly." The tone was so cold that Harry barely recognized himself.

Shelly was taken aback by it that she stood up and decided to retreat. "I guess I'll leave you to your 'business' than, Harry. But just so you know, I know things that you think are still a secret. Next time we meet, I'd tread more carefully."

And with a swish of her blond hair, she was gone.

Before Harry knew he was doing it, he texted Louis:

**Shelly knows.**

**-Hazxx**

When Louis received Harry's text, he was only about twenty feet away from the café. His heart leapt into his throat.

_Liam was right, they were being far too risky. Even meeting in public was bad idea…, _Louis thought, chastising himself.

Louis surveyed the area but thankfully she was nowhere in sight. He spotted Harry at their regular table. The worry dissipated for a moment when saw Harry. His boyfriend really was dreadfully gorgeous.

As Louis walked up to the table, Harry smiled up at him, seemingly caught up in the distraction from their predicament as well. Louis sat down across from Harry and then Harry's face fell.

"Did you get my text?" Harry asked urgently.

"I did. We need to be more careful." Louis said, the nerves returning with every word.

Harry nodded solemnly. He felt so defeated by the whole thing. The fact that they to constantly monitor how they interacted was going to drive him insane.

"I got you your coffee." Harry finally muttered, pushing the drink toward Louis.

"Thanks." Louis responded.

He smiled appreciatively and took the hot cup in his hands. The warmth made him happy. It was such a simple change in emotion but it made the difference. Eventually, Louis could sense the change in Harry too.

Harry loved to see his boyfriend overcome the nerves that so often plagued him. Their would always be harm dwelling on the horizon when it came to their relationship, at least for another month, but as long as they stood strong, they could deal with each and every obstacle that was sent toward them.

"Your happiness is infectious." Harry noted, grinning widely.

"We need it every once in awhile, amongst all the judgment and chaos that surrounds us." Louis explained.

"Well, cheers to… positivity!" Harry exclaimed, lifting his coffee cup up to meet Louis's.

Their was no particularly satisfying 'clink' that occurred because the cups were plastic, but it didn't matter. It was the promise that did. They weren't going to show weakness when it came to threats; that would do them no good. Their courage would come from each other.

Harry hesitated for a moment, before lifting Louis's gift up on to the table. He slowly pushed it toward Louis, who gave him a confused look.

"It's for you. A gift." Harry said.

Louis tentatively picked up the worn book, feeling Harry's care the moment he touched it. It was a book of Shakespeare's romantic sonnets and one page was leafed.

Louis turned to the page and saw the sonnet that Harry had read in class. Underneath the sonnet, Harry had written something:

**Always.**

**Love, Harry Styles**

Louis's breath hitched in his throat. One word stood out glaringly amongst them all: love.

Louis could've meant in casually or not, but it didn't matter. It was in stone, something that Louis could always look at when he needed the strength that Harry gave him.

Both Harry and Louis now had a totem that they would always carry with them. Something that immediately gave the courage to stand up for what they believe in, no matter the consequences.

'Always' was the promise that they would keep, love was the way they were going to keep it.

Louis looked up at Harry who seemed to have panic in his eyes. Louis couldn't help but laugh at his insecure boyfriend. He had felt the exact same way when he gave Harry the bracelet but now Harry wore it everywhere.

It was time to leave doubt behind and just take a leap.

"I love you too." Louis whispered in a tender tone.

Harry knew that he would never forget that moment (maybe because of his photographic memory); it was the moment that he felt truly loved by someone. The most beautiful part of it was that he loved Louis back.

Louis quickly whipped out his phone and typed:

**I wish I could cry right now. And hug you and hold you and kiss you. But mostly I wish I could yell it from the rooftops that I'm in love with you. But you know the rules…**

**xxLou**

Harry was a bit miffed at how hastily Louis had turned to his phone when they were having such a intimate moment. But, then his phone buzzed and it all made much more sense.

Harry quickly responded with:

**Screw the rules. We should just run away like… Romeo and Juliet!**

**xxHaz**

Louis laughed at Harry's text and noted aloud, "I'm Romeo. You get to be Juliet for just suggesting that."

Harry gasped, "Are you kidding me? I am much more manly than you are. I am most definitely Romeo."

"Let's agree to disagree." Louis stated and Harry just shrugged.

It was surprising how quickly they could turn back to their old bantery way of interacting, when everything was just about playing the game. Now, it was much more than that, but still sometimes it was fun to pull out the competitive cards.

"Want to get out of here?" Louis suggested and Harry waggled his eyebrows in response. Louis just shook his head and crossed his arms in front of his chest.

"Not that kind of happy ending?" Harry asked, teasingly.

In a huff, Louis stalked from the table. Harry quickly followed after his boyfriend, laughing his curly haired head off.

In the distance, Shelly smirked, looking through her camera at the evidence she had previously collected.

"I wonder what Mr. Sanders would think of these.." She mused, laughing to herself as she flipped through them.


	28. Chapter 25

_May 8__th_

"I got in! Oh my god… I got in!" Zayn squealed, waving a letter around in circles above his head.

The troublesome trio were currently in their main meeting place: Zayn's bedroom. Niall ran up to Zayn and collected his ecstatic boyfriend into a hug.

"Huh?" Harry muttered, utterly lost.

"I got into the architecture program that I wanted. Oh my god… This is just a dream come true…" Zayn murmured, drinking in the reality that his future was as bright as he had wanted it to be.

"That's awesome. Congrats!" Harry shared, a smile on his face. But behind his smile, there was so much self-doubt swimming around in his expansive mind.

_What the hell was he going to do for the first semester of school? Sit around while Louis worked…? That sounded awfully boring to him._

"What are you going to do Niall?" Harry wondered.

"I'm going to work fulltime in the kitchen at my parent's restaurant and then in the spring, I'll be going to culinary school." His blond friend explained.

Harry was suddenly very envious of his friends. They were together, they knew which schools they were going to, basically, and their futures were set in stone.

_Harry just felt lost…_

_May 10__th_

Mr. Sanders didn't know how to use the internet, and he didn't have a phone, so Shelly needed to take a more… blatant approach.

When Mr. Sanders opened his desk and saw the picture of Louis and Harry… he was well, to put it lightly, devastated. The class had already began and he surveyed the class.

_Who was missing? Who had done this to sabotage Louis?_

Mr. Sanders kept the picture hidden away in the desk. He wasn't going to do anything about it. Frankly, Louis was an amazing teacher and what he did in his free time was none of his mentor's business.

Shelly watched as Mr. Sanders discovered the picture in his desk, waiting for him to react. But he didn't. He looked a little shocked and then he put it back in the desk as if it were nothing.

Shelly was furious. It was time to take it to the next level.

_May 11__th__ (Prom, Prank Night and The Beginning of the End)_

Harry wore a grey tux that Louis had helped him pick out a couple days before. Niall and Zayn were sporting a black tuxes with matching cuff links (they had given them to each other before they had arrived.

Louis had even persuaded Liam into volunteering with him. It was going to be a great night.

Harry's head was heavy with thoughts but with the impending prank, he at least had a good distraction to concentrate on.

Once the troublesome trio entered the gym, Niall snuck off in search of the boiler room.

_It was time to get shit started._

The prank's official code name was: The Elements.

**Wind:**

Zayn spotted the industrial fan in the corner and went toward it. It was behind the picture so that people could get the 'wind swept' look. They were sure going to regret implementing that special feature…

**Fire:**

Harry began to sprinkle the powder compound into one corner of the gym, he was ready with a match in his hand. He had been working on the formula for a couple weeks and finally perfected it the night before.

**Water:**

Niall pulled the wrench out of the inside of his suit jacket and giggled to himself. He located the pipe that lead water to the gym and loosened it. He could hear the pipe groan and soon, to compensate, too much water began to be directed toward the gym pipes.

**Earth:**

Liam reluctantly pulled out the knife to cut the rope to the sandbags that were currently housed in the banisters of the gym.

At the strike of eight o'clock the mayhem began.

Liam cut the ropes, releasing the bags of dirt from the ceiling. Water began to pour down from the ceiling as well.

Screams sounded out and Zayn took it as his cue to take action. He turned the fan up to full force and pushed it into the middle of the dance floor.

Harry lit the match and dropped it down onto the powder. The fire was totally safe to the touch but still looked pretty damn menacing. Harry was quite proud of the results of the six-foot tall 'flames' that emerged.

To say that the entire prom turned into pandemonium, was an understatement. More like, a plague outbreak or the beginning of a zombie apocalypse. The troublesome trio were very satisfied with the results.

"To GRAD 2012!" Niall cheered as he re-entered into the madness.

Harry deemed the prank worthy of spending the 50 quid on the tickets. The hysteria was so ridiculous. Teachers were trying to contain the madness, but there was no point, the prom was going haywire.

And then, somehow, the mood shifted. One girl started to laugh and dance, instead of cry and mope about her ruined gown. Swiftly, the laughing caught on and spread like wild fire. Zayn leapt onto the stage and turned the music back on and suddenly, everyone was in an all out dance party.

Louis had to pretend to disapprove of the entire thing while inside he wished he could join in. Even though it wasn't _his _prom, he would remember it forever. The smile on Harry's face ensure that.

The principal quickly ordered the janitor to fix the water mane, and the teachers to extinguish the 'fire'. Thankfully, no one had seen the culprits (though most had a pretty good idea about who did it).

**This is going perfectly. I'm so glad we decided to do this.**

**Xx Haz**

Louis's phone buzzed with Harry's text and he quickly responded with:

**Definitely a night that I will never forget. ;)**

**xxLou**

"Attention, everyone! Please turn your attention toward the stage." The principal ordered, over the microphone as the music stopped.

Harry's heart raced. There was something wrong. He just knew it. Every shred of his being was frozen with fear.

The next thirty seconds seemed to pass in slow motion.

The principal passed off the microphone to a very waterlogged, very pissed looking Shelly.

She stepped onto the stage in her outrageous heels and flashed the audience a conniving smirk.

"Well, ladies and gentlemen. We have come to the moment in the evening where we announce the prom king and queen for the grad class of 2012. And I, for one, am very excited for this year's winners." She shared, and everybody began to cheer.

Harry relaxed slightly but still shot a look over at Louis, who just shrugged.

"I know, isn't it exciting?" Shelley asked the crowd and received an even more raucous response.

"So, here we go… this year's prom queen and prom king are…"

A picture showed up behind Shelly on a screen and the crowd grew instantly silent. No one dared to breathe.

"Harry Styles and our favorite teacher's assistant, Louis Tomlinson!" Shelley announced amongst the silence, smiling wickedly.

**She had won.**

"Oh my fucking god…" Liam murmured, as he recognized Louis and Harry in the picture.

The photo was blurry but was still obviously Harry and Louis. They were tangled up in one another, kissing passionately on the rooftop of Niall's parent's restaurant.

**The flash had been Shelley. Taking a picture.**

"Oh no.." Mr. Sanders exclaimed, sorrow filling every inch of his being.

"No… No… This can't be happening." Harry muttered, refusing to believe that this wasn't just some awful nightmare.

"Mate, we should go, like, now." Zayn advised, taking Harry by the arm and whisking him out of the gym.

Niall quickly found his car keys and they ushered Harry into the car. They didn't dare to look back as they sped away.

"Wait.. no… wait… where's Louis?" Harry stammered, in shock.

"We had to leave him. It would've been more suspicious if you two left together." Niall explained from the driver's seat as Zayn held Harry close.

"NO! I can't just leave him there… to deal with that." Harry objected, pushing Zayn away.

"Look, Harry, Liam is probably taking care of him. Don't even worry about it." Zayn assured him and Harry felt slightly better. If better meant a little less numb.

"I'm sorry, Mr. Tomlinson, but this just too… scandalous for us to just overlook." The principal explained from his desk.

Louis eyes were full of tears and his head hung in utter self-loathing.

"I understand." Louis mumbled.

"I will have to ask you to not return to this school. You are lucky that Mr. Styles is of age and that you are not officially a teacher yet, so there was no reason to get the police involved." The principal said, his voice dripping with disappointment.

"Yes. I'll leave now." Louis whispered, walking out of the office and out of the school.

He found Liam outside, waiting for him.

"Louis, I…" Liam began.

"No. Don't. You were right. This was a mistake, from the very beginning." Louis said solemnly.

He was exhausted, all he wanted to do was go home and hide away from the world. Louis climbed into the passenger's seat of Liam's car and they drove away.

"I'm so sorry." Liam murmured.

"Me too, me too…" Louis agreed, the tears streaming down his face as he watched the school and his future disappear behind him.


	29. Chapter 26

_May 17__th_

Harry looked down at the bracelet that Louis had gave him. It said 'always'.

"So much for that…" Harry muttered, tears welling in his eyes.

Harry hadn't seen or heard from Louis since the 'incident'. He had at least expected a text, a call or _something._ But there was nothing.

He was _alone._

The first couple of days, Harry had stayed home from school. He couldn't bare facing his peers after his humiliation. Especially without thinking about Louis. It would have been pure torture.

But, after the fourth day, and after a lot of encouragement from his mom, he had braved school out. With Zayn and Niall by his side, Harry had a better time ignoring all the comments and stares that were coming his way.

_Graduation couldn't come sooner…_

His mother and father hadn't been anything but supportive of the whole thing. Graham did seem a bit uncomfortable at first but that was just because it was new.

"_We love you, no matter who you love." Karen said._

"_Don't ever think otherwise, son." Graham assure Harry, patting him on the shoulder._

Karen had even gone so far as to tell Harry that she thought Louis was 'quite fit' and 'a damn well good catch'. Harry had tried to block it out, but on the bright side, the whole 'coming out' thing had gone swimmingly.

Harry stood in the hallway, wishing that he didn't have to back into the English classroom. It positively reeked of Louis. The memories were suffocating, so instead of going to class, he headed for the park.

"You're going to memorize the whole bloody book at this rate." Liam teased, flicking Louis in the head as he passed.

Louis rolled his eyes and closed the book of sonnets. "I'd hope you would be a little more supportive of me, when I'm going through such a shit storm right now."

Liam opened the fridge and pulled out a pre-made sandwich. "You need to stop wallowing my friend and you also need to call Harry."

Liam had said this phrase in about fifty different ways over the past week. Louis was growing tired of it; it was none of Liam's damn business.

"We've been over this. Harry doesn't want to hear from me. That's why he left me there, in the middle of that chaos. He's done with 'us'." Louis snapped.

"You're so delusional. I've been texting Zayn and Niall every day. They say he's doing worse than you are. You need to get over yourself and call your boyfriend!" Liam ordered, holding out the cordless.

Louis narrowed his eyes at the offer. "No. Leave me alone."

"You really aren't willing to face up to your mistakes, are you?" Liam accused, his tone stern.

"You don't even know what you're talking about."

"By mistake, I mean, not forgiving the bloke you love. You're clearly in pain Louis and so is he. Please, for the sake of _my sanity,_ call him!"

"Shove. Off."

With a huff, Liam obeyed Louis's request. He stormed from the room and slammed his bedroom door.

Louis stared down the cordless, unwilling to move toward it. He wanted to break the thing into one million pieces. He reached toward it and –

_**BRIIIIIIIING! – BRIIIIIIIIIIIIIIING!- BRIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIING!**_

Without thinking, Louis immediately picked up the phone.

"Hello..?"

"Yes, hello. This is Mr. Sanders, I'm wondering if I could speak with Louis Tomlinson?"

Louis gasped, but then quickly responded, "Speaking."

"Oh, good. Louis, I just wanted to say I'm so sorry about what happened last week. I should've done something to defend you."

Louis couldn't believe that his mentor was actually apologizing. "No, no. That was never your job. I messed up and I suffered the consequences, which had nothing to do with you."

"Somebody left the photo in my desk a few days before the incident. I should have talked to you right away." Mr. Sanders explained, his tone dripping with guilt.

"Either way, it would have gotten out. Please don't blame yourself for any of this. I'm taking responsibility for my foolish actions."

"I referred you to a colleague at another high school, just outside of London. They are looking for a new English teacher. They say they want you in for an interview o Monday. You made a mistake, Louis, but your career shouldn't be the cost. You are an amazing teacher, you just fell for the wrong person.."

Louis was crying. The shocked tears were streaming down his face freely. He just didn't have the words to express how thankful he was to Mr. Sanders.

"I am proud to have witnessed you become a successful teacher, Louis. I wish you all the luck in the world in the future, even with Harry."

"Th-Thank you." Louis stammered, unsure of what else he could say to share his gratitude.

"Your welcome. I will e-mail you the information about the interview as soon as possible. Good bye, now." His mentor greeted, and then the phone line went dead.

"Oh my god… Oh my… wow." Louis muttered.

He knew the first person he wanted to share the news with. So, he took out his cell phone and he dialed the number.

Harry was in the park, sitting at _their_ table.

His thoughts ran as he remembered all the times they had sat here. When Louis ran into the pole, when Shelly asked them to the party, when Harry and Louis had forgiven each other, and when Harry and Louis had first shared those three small words for the first time.

It was a place of healing.

Harry's phone buzzed, bringing him his moment of reminiscence.

The call display read: _Louis calling._

Harry's heart leapt into his throat. He felt both angry and excited at the same time. It had been a week. An entire week. Why hadn't Louis called earlier? But, he couldn't resist it any longer, so he picked up the phone.

"Harry!"

"Louis….?"

Louis sounded exactly the same. For some reason, Harry had anticipated some sort of change. Even a little one, he almost wanted a change. Something to justify the lack of contact…

Louis suddenly became silent. He had sounded so excited but Harry figure that now the reality had caught up to him. They hadn't spoken in a week. He had a lot to make up for, not that Harry's expectations were especially high.

"… I'm so sorry." Louis murmured, his voice wavering with regret.

"No. Don't be. You're talking to me now. That's all that matters." Harry responded, instantly forgiving Louis.

He was tired of grudges, there was no point in them. Louis needed time, that's the bottom line. Harry would just have to accept and respect that.

"I love you."

When Louis's words hit Harry's ears, it was as if Harry had never heard them before. They felt even more important than ever. They weren't just three words, they were a promise now.

"I love you too." Harry reflected, the words warm on his lips. They just felt so right.

"You should come over." Louis invited and Harry was on his way in seconds.

"I'll be there soon." Harry hung up the phone.

Louis scrambled around the flat, cleaning up his mess but mostly Liam's. Things were finally going their way again after the hell they had been through because of Shelley.

He almost wanted the thank the blond for making their relationship even stronger.

When Harry's knock sounded on the door, Louis rushed to it and threw it open.

Harry pounced on Louis, throwing his arms around his boyfriend's neck. The curly haired schoolboy pressed his lips hastily against Louis's. The force caused Louis to tumble back and fall onto the ground. Harry fell down on top.

"Oh my god. Are you okay?" Harry demanded, rolling off of Louis's chest.

Louis laughed. "Were you trying to give me another concussion?"

"Don't joke about that! And the first one wasn't exactly my fault." Harry objected, a pout on his lips.

Louis pushed himself up onto his elbows. "How can you look so beautiful, no matter the vantage point?"

"It's a talent of mine. I can't teach it to you, it just comes naturally." Harry teased before he draped himself across Louis's chest.

"You do realize we are still on the floor." Louis reminded Harry while a smirk danced on his lips.

"I don't care where we are, as long as we're together." Harry murmured.

"How much sappy love music have you been listening to?" Louis accused playfully.

Harry, offended, gave him a light punch in the chest. "I was trying to be romantic."

Louis laid back down, chuckling at his boyfriend. He loved this and how simple it was. There were no more worries, no more games to play, no more rules to abide.

"Oh! Guess what?" He asked, suddenly.

"What?" Harry echoed.

"Mr. Sanders got me an interview at a high school out of town for an English teaching position!" Louis shared, smiling widely.

"That's amazing!" Harry expressed. He gave Louis a congratulatory peck on the lips.

Louis sighed after the kiss. "I wish it had always been like this."

"Us, hanging out on the floor?" Harry teased.

"No. Not having to hide who we were. It just feels like such a weight has been lifted off of my chest." Louis explained.

Harry nodded in agreement. This was the life.

"So, are you still going to come to my graduation?" Harry wondered halfheartedly. He'd be genuinely surprised if Louis said yes.

"Haz, I don't think that's the best idea. Your parents probably want to kill me anyway." Louis responded, worry in his voice.

Harry shook his head. "Not at all. My mom adores you and while my dad was surprise at first, he totally approves now. 'Love is love', is what they said."

"I'll think about it, okay? But I can't make any promises." Louis said solemnly, pressing his lips gently to his boyfriend's head.

"What the hell? Is this what you blokes call making up? You're bloody loony!" Liam accused, stepping over the couple in his running gear.

Louis and Harry broke down into laughter that assure them everything was going to be alright.

Liam just shook his head in disbelief and went off on his run.


	30. Chapter 27

_May 20__th_

Louis and Harry were having a lazy day after they made up. Liam was out for the day so they had Louis's apartment to themselves.

They were currently wrapped up in each other's arms on the couch in the living room.

"Remember the first time you kissed me? We were right over there." Louis, pointing to the spot.

Harry smiled fondly at the memory. "Thirty seven days ago. Five weeks and two days. Time flies by."

"I will never quite get used to the genius side of you. It's intimidating." Louis shared, smirking.

"I'm intimidating?" Harry asked, batting his eyelashes comically.

"And adorable." Louis added.

Harry rolled his eyes and then crossed his arms.

Louis didn't get it the reaction. "What did I do wrong?"

"I'm tired of being 'adorable'. I'm not a kid anymore, I'm a man. I want to be 'sexy' and 'gorgeous'!" Harry exclaimed, throwing his arms up in frustration.

"You are!" Louis objected genuinely.

As an extra incentive, Louis pecked at Harry's lips assuringly.

When Louis started to pull away, Harry gave him a hungry look. Harry put his hand back behind Louis's head and guided their lips back together forcefully.

Louis's eyes widened in shock at Harry's advance. Louis didn't think that Harry wanted this yet but it was a pleasant surprise. Louis deepened the kiss and clawed at Harry's back.

Harry moaned into the kiss and then quickly maneuvered himself so that he was straddling Louis on the couch. Louis loved the fact that Harry was so confident with the situation, not that his boyfriend had anything to feel fear anyway.

Harry boldly began to grind his hips against Louis's, slowly. Louis's head fell back against the top of the couch, in complete ecstasy at the movement.

Louis pressed gentle kisses into Harry's neck while Harry made little circles with their hips. Their proximity was intoxicating to both of them as they stared deeply into each other's eyes.

Harry stripped Louis of his shirt and took off his own. Louis's hands explored the bare flesh and made Harry tremble under his touch.

Then Louis paused, realizing the reality of what they were going to do.

"Am I doing something wrong?" Harry asked, confused as to why Louis had simply stopped.

Louis answered with a question, "Are you sure you want to do this?"

Harry had never been so sure that he wanted something. That something was Louis. Every inch of him.

"Yes." He breathed out and then bit his lip seductively.

"Fuck, you're beautiful." Louis shared, re-connecting their lips. He had never been so attracted to someone in his entire life.

"Same to you." Harry whispered, between their kisses.

"We'll take it slow." Louis assured his boyfriend.

He wanted Harry to feel comfortable about their first sexual encounter together. He knew it sounded almost clinical but he didn't want to go too fast.

Louis decided to take charge. He wanted to show Harry just how much he loved him. Louis picked Harry up by the waist and lay him down on the couch, switching their position.

Harry went to object and Louis silenced him with a simple 'trust me' look. Harry relaxed into the couch when Louis pressed their lips together.

Louis then knelt down on the floor and pulled Harry into a sitting position. He slowly began to undo his belt buckle and pulled Harry's jeans off slowly. Harry was already hard so Louis didn't have work ahead of him.

Louis hooked his thumbs into the elastic band of Harry's underwear. Harry watched in fascination. Harry was learning.

Louis had never felt like more of a teacher.

The older bloke ghosted his lips along Harry's inner thigh and Harry reacted with a little shudder. Louis smirked and then stripped Harry of his briefs.

He traced his hands along the length of Harry's legs. Harry grabbed at the couch as he shivered with lust.

"Lou…." He moaned and Louis took this as his cue.

Harry was shocked by the feeling of Louis's mouth on him. It was foreign but at the same time, was the most delicious feeling that Harry had ever endured.

He threw his head back and muttered 'fuck' under his breath multiple times as Louis worked away at him. The arousal felt like it was spreading through every inch of him. Slowly, but surely, he came to his climax, shuddering as Louis finished him off.

After a second of recuperation, Harry pulled Louis up to his eye level and kissed him passionately. He had never felt so close to anyone in his entire life.

Harry pulled away after a moment and then whispered, "Your turn, teach."

Louis pulled away in shock and demanded, "Don't call me that. Ever again."

Harry burst out laughing at his boyfriend's reaction. "I guess we don't really ever need to role-play. We have the teacher/ student scenario down pat."

"Oh my god. Please stop." Louis protested and it just set Harry off more. But Harry's laughter was infectious and soon Louis was chuckling along as well.

As soon as the outbreak winded down, Harry regained the lustful look in his eyes. Louis had never been so turned on in his life as Harry went down on him.

_May 21st_

"You're only half a virgin now!" Niall declared excitedly.

The troublesome trio was lounging around Zayn's room. Harry had just told them about what had happened the day before.

"I guess so." Harry shrugged. "God damn, it was amazing."

"Louis looks like he'd be a good fuck." Zayn shared.

Harry and Niall both shot him glares and he held his hands up innocently. "Hypothetically speaking, of course!"

"Anyway! It was great and sure, we didn't go all the way but that's totally fine with me. We're taking it slow." Harry explained.

"That's the best way to do it. No reason to jump right into things." Niall agreed with a supportive nod.

Zayn looked distant for a moment, as if he was having an epiphany. "Guys, this is so sappy, but I just realized it. We're all grown up."

"I agree with that partially. Only because I know there's a lot for me to learn and experience before I deem myself 'grown up'." Harry said.

Harry's phone rang before either Niall and Zayn could react. He quickly snapped it open and brought it up to his ear.

"Harry?" Harry's mother's voice asked.

"Yeah. What's up, mom?"

"Something arrive for you today. I think you might be interested in reading it."

"What is it?"

"A letter from a university."

Harry's heart leapt into his throat. The pounding of his heartbeat throbbed loudly in his ears because of the anticipation.

"Ok, I'll be right home."

Harry closed the phone and looked up at his two friends. "A letter arrived. I guess it's time to find out whether I got in to somewhere or not. I gotta go."

As Harry stood to his feet, Niall and Zayn piped, "Good luck!", in unison.

He left his two friends in the room and sent a text off to Louis:

**Come over to my place in half an hour. I'm about to figure out the verdict on my future.**

**Xx Haz**


	31. Chapter 28

_May 20__th_

"I don't think I can do this, Zayn." Niall whimpered, looking down at his lap.

Niall's parents were over for dinner at the Malik's house. Today was the day. They were going to come out together to their parents.

They had decided to do so a couple of days after the whole outing of Louis and Harry. They agreed that they'd rather do it by their own accord, than let someone else do it for before they were ready.

Zayn sighed and laced his arm around Niall's shoulder. He pulled him close and the blond nestled his head into the crook of Zayn's neck. "We have to do this. I don't want to live in fear anymore."

Niall shuddered as the nerves passed through him.

"What if they don't accept us?" He voiced his worries to his boyfriend.

Zayn stroked the Niall's hair supportively and shrugged. "If they don't accept us, then we have each other. You will never lose me, no matter how bad it gets."

"I know that. But, my family, I mean, they're all I have besides you. And honestly, I care what they think." Niall explained.

He was a bit embarrassed by that fact but he needed to be straightforward with Zayn. They were going into this together and while having Zayn by his side gave him strength. He didn't know how we was going to cope if his family didn't support them.

Niall had imagined the scenario hundreds of times. Sometimes they would embrace with enthusiasm after the admission but mostly the situation would end in despair. They would disown him, or simply stop talking to him. The worst was when they pretended it never happened.

His family was a strong part of who he was. The restaurant was where his entire family worked. They all ate dinner together.

Family was home. It was where he should be able to feel confident to be himself, _so why was he so terrified about what they might think?_

"I get it, Niall. But you can't pretend to be something you're not just to please them. Your parents aren't homophobic anyway!" Zayn protested.

He hated seeing Niall in such a state. It wasn't fair that his beautiful boyfriend was going through such turmoil just because of the way he was born.

"You don't know that. They might be. Especially if it's their own son." Niall explained, moving away from Zayn slightly.

The lack of contact pulled at Zayn's heart. _Did Niall not want this as much as he did? Did he not want to live openly instead of hiding away as they had been for almost two years? _

The last thing Zayn wanted to do was pressure Niall into something he didn't want. It wasn't healthy for either of them, if that's how it was.

Guilt was the thing that slowly eroded away at relationships; Zayn simply didn't want that.

Zayn shook his head in disappointment. "I guess this'll just be another Horan-Malik dinner then. If you're not ready."

Niall's breath hitched, seeing his boyfriend in such pain because of his hesitation. "I'm so sorry, Zayn. I don't know if I'll ever be ready."

There was a knock at the door.

"Zayn, honey, its time for you boys to come down for dinner." His mother called through the door.

Zayn stood to his feet solemnly. He didn't look back at Niall to see if he followed.

"I'm sorry." Niall repeated.

"Whatever." Zayn muttered, walking out of the door.

Niall's eyes began to brim with frustrated tears, but instead of letting them fall, he bit his lip to hold them back.

Nothing was worse than seeing his boyfriend disappointed in him. That's when he decided to take a chance. A leap. He owed Zayn that after how amazing he had always been to him.

As Niall walked down the stairs to the kitchen, he felt himself fill up with courage. He was going to surprise Zayn with the announcement.

But he wasn't just doing it for Zayn; he was doing it for himself too.

Zayn sat down at the table, refusing to make eye contact with anyone at the table.

The dinner spread was mouth watering and momentarily it distracted Niall from his goal. Zayn's mother had made spaghetti with meat sauce, Caesar salad and garlic bread.

"Mrs. Malik, this looks delicious." Niall gushed, his eyes shifting between the dishes.

"Your welcome, darling, but please for the sake of my sanity, call me Trisha." She teased and everybody broke out into ice-breaking laughter.

That was Niall's cue. "Before we start eating, I just wanted to make a little announcement."

Everyone at the table was immediately silent.

Zayn's eyes widened in suspicion, surely, Niall wasn't going to come out after the fuss he had made just minutes ago.

'You don't have to do this' Zayn mouthed and Niall just smiled in response.

"Mom, dad, Yaser, Trisha, we have been keeping something from you for a number of years. I'm sorry we weren't honest with you before, we just didn't know how you would react…" Niall began.

"'We'? Who is 'we'?" Bobby, Niall's father, implored.

"Zayn and I. We're more than just friends…" Niall continued, walking toward his gorgeous boyfriend. "We're together."

As he finished the sentence, Zayn stood to his feet and took the blond's hand.

The looked into each other's eyes and saw a reflected promise that no matter what they saw when they looked at their parents, they still had each other's love. They had each other within reach.

"I TOLD YOU SO!" Maura cried.

Niall and Zayn's attention quickly snapped toward their parents.

Maura was smiling widely while Bobby was pouting like a sore loser. Yaser had an amused look on his face while Trish just smiled supportively.

"I can't say that I totally understand it, but I love you, Zayn. And if you love Niall, than we will be nothing but accepting of him into our family." Yaser shared, and Zayn nodded appreciatively.

The patience that his father was displaying was more than he could have ever anticipated. The understanding was even better.

Maura looked on the verge of tears. "The courage you two boys have is inspiring. Thank you so much for trusting us enough to tell us."

"Of course we trust you, mum." Niall choked out, moved by his mother's kind words.

"Niall, we are so proud of you." Bobby said, nodding at his son.

"And, we, of you, Zayn." Trisha agreed.

"It doesn't hurt that our son's boyfriend's family is pretty fun to party with, as well." Maura added, clinking wine glasses with Trisha.

"I propose a toast." Yaser suggested, lifting his own glass and raising it up toward the ceiling.

"To our son's happiness." Bobby continued, rising up to join Zayn's father.

Maura and Trisha stood up as well, glasses in hand. Zayn and Niall released their grips on each other to join into the toast.

Zayn continued on, "And to our amazing families."

The two families cheered as they took turns clinking each other's glasses together. The atmosphere of the dinner was nothing less than celebratory.

'I can't believe this', Niall mouthed to Zayn, in the midst of the cheers.

Zayn simply shrugged and smiled widely. He collected his gorgeous and brave boyfriend up into a hug and kissed him on his blond little head.

"Alright, boys, we are at the dinner table! No hanky panky!" Trisha ordered.

"Mum, you did not actually just say 'hanky panky'…" Zayn complained, embarrassed, before the rest of the room burst into hysterics.

The rest of the dinner went on without a flaw, and when it was time for the Horan's to leave, Zayn whispered in Niall's ear: "Meet me on top of the restaurant. I have something to give you."

Niall blushed at the surprise, but was whisked off by his parents after a series of varying 'thank you's'.

Niall climbed up the stairs to the rooftop of his parent's restaurant. He saw that the door was slightly open and when he walked through, there was Zayn, looking as handsome as ever.

He had two flutes of champagne in his hands and when Niall neared, Zayn passed him one.

"I think we should make a toast of our own." Zayn quipped, seriousness in his tone.

As much as they joked around, when it came to their relationship, Zayn and Niall were always genuine about it.

"Any suggestions?" Niall asked, his heart beating in anticipation.

"To _our _future." Zayn decreed, lifting his cup up toward Niall's.

"To our future." Niall echoed, getting lost in Zayn's eyes.

They drank back the sweet, bubbly, alcohol in a gulp.

Zayn watched Niall for a moment, before commenting," You make it so easy."

"Make what easy?" Niall asked innocently.

"To love you." Zayn responded, reaching one hand out for the blond's chin.

He pulled his boyfriend closer to him and gently pressed their lips together. No matter how times they kissed, it always felt more special than the last. It was a silent promise and reminded they were still there for each other. And that it would stay that way.

Zayn pulled away and chuckled as Niall reached out to continue the contact. He put a finger out on his boyfriend's lips to stop him.

"I have something for you." Zayn murmured tenderly.

Niall's breath hitched as Zayn pulled out a small box. Niall thought for a second he was going to get down on one knee. "What are you…"

"We're not ready for marriage yet, but I do know that I want to be with you for the rest of my life, so, I got us this." Zayn explained, clicking open the little box.

Inside, there were too small platinum bands that had an inscription on them:

_I'll be there._

They were more than perfect. Zayn lifted one up and slipped it onto Niall's right ring finger. Niall was actually trembling.

But, he centered himself and took the remaining out and put it on Zayn's finger.

"I love you so much." Niall whispered before kissing Zayn more passionately than he ever had.

_They both knew they would never feel weak again, for they had each other to give them strength. _


	32. Chapter 29

_May 20__th_

Louis was on the doorsteps of Harry's house. Before he could even walk up to the house, someone grabbed him by the back of his collar and spun his around.

He was greeted by Harry's beautiful face.

"Well, good afternoon, you." Louis murmured before pressing his lips against his boyfriend's.

Harry smiled into the kiss, and when he pulled away, his eyes were dancing with excitement. "I don't know how I feel about this; my whole future being determined by one measly piece of paper."

Louis pulled Harry into a reassuring embrace. Harry rest his head on Louis's shoulder.

"You have to know that this doesn't really mean anything. Acceptance into university doesn't reflect who you are as a person. And frankly, you are more intelligent than seventy five percent of the people I went to university with." Louis assured Harry.

Harry laughed appreciatively and pulled away from Louis. "Thanks. You always know how to put things into perspective."

"That comes with years of experience with rationalizing things." Louis advised, with a smirk.

"You're only two years older than me, Lou." Harry complained, crossing his arms in mock defiance.

Louis rolled his eyes and grabbed Harry by the hand. "No more procrastinating, let's go figure out your fate!"

"My fate? Didn't you just say that this doesn't mean anything?" Harry said, as Louis pulled him up to the front door of his home.

Karen watched the two boys from the window and opened the door as soon as they reached the porch.

"Louis!" She greeted excitedly, capturing her son's boyfriend in a tight hug.

Harry blushed deeply at his mother's embarrassing, albeit supportive, advance. But thankfully Louis looked completely comfortable with it, though he was a little startled by the whole thing.

"Karen, it's lovely to see you again." Louis choked out, his lungs compromised because of the tight embrace.

As soon as she let Louis go, she grabbed her own son into a hug.

"Whatever the verdict is, I'm proud of you either way." She assured him. She even went so far as to press a big kiss onto his cheek.

Her lipstick stained his cheek, but Harry didn't mind. Even after all the chaos, his mother still loved him and she adored Louis as well.

_What more could Harry ask for from his family?_

"Thanks mom." He muttered, before lacing his fingers through Louis's.

As Karen, Louis and Harry walked into the house, Graham emerged from his home office.

"Louis! How are you doing, mate?" Graham asked, walking up to Louis and grabbing his hand for a friendly shake.

Louis was blown away by how supportive Harry's parents were being of their situation. But then he realized, _they just want their son to be happy. No matter what that means…_

The thought made Louis respect Graham and Karen even more. He wished his parents had been so accepting of his sexuality.

"I'm doing fine, Graham, and how are you?" Louis responded, smiling widely, shaking Graham's hand.

"Thanks for asking. I've taken a bit of time off of work and it's been nothing short of refreshing." Harry's father answered Louis's polite inquiry.

While Graham wasn't entirely used to the fact that Harry was with a man that used to be his teacher, he couldn't help but take a liking to Louis. The young man simply exuded charisma. Graham decided to be happy for his son and Louis.

"That's great, dad!" Harry interjected before Louis could.

Graham smiled appreciatively and collected Harry up into a hug. "Thanks, Harry."

Harry was shocked by his father's embrace. He honestly couldn't remember the last time his father had hugged him. In the same moment he realized how much he had missed Graham's hugs. They were a mix of loving, protective and supportive. Everything that Harry needed to feel on top of the world.

Karen felt the tears spring to her eyes when she saw her husband and her son hugging. It was a rare tender moment that she wanted to live in forever.

But, they were here for a reason, so she ran off to the kitchen and fetched the letter.

Louis watched at Karen trounced off to the kitchen and decided to follow her. He found her clutching the letter and there were tears flowing freely down in her face.

"It's going to be alright, Karen." He assured her, walking up behind her and placing a supportive hand on her lower back.

She looked at him and tried to force a brave smile onto her face. It didn't fool him. When she saw this, she crumbled again.

"It's all going to fast. I don't want him to leave us." She expressed, through her sobs.

"He's not. Well, not forever. You just have to know that he won't ever forget you, especially how much you have supported him these last couple months." Louis assured her.

"Thank you, Louis." She responded, before collecting herself with deep breaths. She didn't want to keep Harry waiting.

"You're so very welcome." Louis answered before they walked back into the foyer together.

"Mum, are you okay?" Harry wondered, seeing the tears tracks staining her face.

"I'm fine, I'm just excited to find out!" Karen assured her son, passing him the letter.

Harry looked over at Louis for a second source of assurance of his mother's condition and Louis nodded with a smile.

Relieved, Harry took the letter in his trembling hand.

The last few months rushed through his mind as he slipped his thumb underneath the tab of the envelope.

_Louis and his games, Louis's accident, their first kiss, the dinner on the rooftop, the multiple time they reconciled, when Louis first said he loved him, their coffee dates, even the tutoring session. Everything was laced with a little bit of Louis. And Harry wouldn't have changed a moment for the world._

"Need some help there?" Louis asked, in a gentle voice.

Harry looked up at Louis, nerves completely paralyzing him. Something in Louis's eyes reminded Harry that everything was going to be okay.

The letter wouldn't define him or change what people thought of him. It could change his path a bit, but if this wasn't the one for him, there would be another one somewhere down the road.

He didn't need to be afraid of change or of staying the same, either way, he would keep on being. He would be brave, especially with his parents and Louis by his side.

Nothing would stay the same, and while that was terrifying, that's what finally motivated Harry to open the letter.

**To Mr. Harry Styles,**

**We are glad to inform you that you have been accepted-**

Harry couldn't read any more before he started to jump up and down excitedly. "I GOT IN! I GOT IN!"

When it hit the rest of them, they all had their own personal reaction to the announcement…

Karen fell to the floor, sobbing and hyperventilating excitedly.

Graham did an almost choreographed looking happy dance.

And last but not least, Louis pulled Harry into a passionate and congratulatory kiss.

(Of course, Harry's favorite reaction was Louis's.)

"I knew it, mhmmm, I knew it. My son is a genius." Graham chanted, while doing his own version of the running man.

Louis and Harry burst out laughing at Graham's antics but then the three men realized what state Karen was in.

Graham rushed to her aid, broken from his momentary dance celebration by his wife's meltdown.

Louis bit his lip in concern while Harry ran over to his mother as well. He pulled her into a hug while Graham rubbed small circles into her back.

"I promise we're not usually this dramatic." Karen explained to Louis.

Graham and Harry burst out laughing. Louis watched admiringly as the family shared their laughter with one another. It was beautiful.

"Get over here, Lou." Graham invited, putting out his arm to encourage Louis to join in on the moment.

Louis complied, ducking under Graham's arm. Harry smiled at his boyfriend.

_So, this is what it felt like to belong. To not have to worry, or pretend or hide__**. **_

**To have a family.**

_May 24__th_

"I am so proud of all my little boys! You grew up too fast!" Liam squealed, putting his arms around Zayn, Niall and Harry.

Louis smirked at his roommate. The troublesome trio were being squished together by Liam the tyrant and all Louis could was laugh at their misfortune.

"Get your paws off of me!" Zayn protested, wiggling out of Liam's grasp.

They were having a beer pong tournament, Zayn wasn't willing to mess around with the competition. He was all business.

Louis had decided to host a party for Harry's acceptance into university. Only Niall, Zayn and Liam were invited. The five brought together by Harry and Louis.

"You guys take this competition thing WAY too seriously." Harry noted, shaking his head at Zayn and Liam.

"Says the guy who abandoned us in the last drinking game!" Zayn accused.

Niall just shrugged in slight agreement. He didn't want to get in the middle of anything, neither did Louis.

Liam had already set up the cups and Zayn had poured out the beer. _It was game time._

"Alright, boys, let's play fair." Louis commented as they stood in their positions.

He had opted to sit out of the actual game and serve as a referee. It was Zayn and Niall against Harry and Liam.

Zayn threw the first ping-pong ball that sparked the melee.

Harry was surprisingly good at the game (although he didn't tell anyone that he had calculated a physics formula for the throw in his head).

Twenty minutes into the game, both teams only had one cup left.

"I hate when this happens." Liam grumbled.

It was equal ground. He wanted to absolutely annihilate Zayn.

"Just throw." Zayn ordered. Niall winced at his boyfriend's harsh tone of voice.

Liam lined up his shot like he was trying to get a basketball through a hoop. Louis clasped his hand over his mouth to muffle his laughter at his friend's ridiculous stance.

The ball landed in the cup. Harry and Liam celebrated with high-fives while Zayn glared at his opponents.

"It's not over yet." He reminded them as he set himself up for his own shot.

He tossed it easily into the air and landed it effortlessly in the cup on Harry and Liam's side.

"Damn it!" Liam cried.

Louis rolled his eyes as Harry lifted his hand to throw.

Harry took a moment to analyze factors like velocity, angles and when he was satisfied with his arm position, he threw the ball to the opposing side of the table.

It landed in the cup without falter and Harry did a little happy dance.

Zayn smiled for Harry's sake and encouraged Niall to do just as well by giving him a little peck on the lips.

Niall smiled goofily before stepping into position. It was all on him. He breathed in deeply before the ball left his fingers.

The group of friends were silent as the ball twisted and turned through the air, and went it landed, nobody knew how to react for a moment.

"It's a tie! I don't want any more of your guy's arguing. I am the ref and I deem it a tie." Louis announced before anybody could object.

Liam and Zayn tried to object but Niall and Harry calmed their partners prospectively.

"I think it's time we sit down for dinner." Harry suggested.

The game was lost as the group of blokes raced for the dinner table. Harry watched as his wonderful friends did so. He was so thankful for everything that had happened over the last couple of months. The friends he had gained, the boyfriend he had acquired and the experiences they had endured together.

"Here's to anything and everything." He whispered to himself, smiling widely before joining his friends at the table.


	33. Chapter 30

_May 28__th__ – Graduation Day_

Harry was nervous as hell and so was Louis.

**Come inside. Please? I can't do this without you…**

**Xx Haz**

Harry, Niall and Zayn were standing outside the gym, where the graduation ceremony was about to commence. They were supposed to be alphabetical order but the troublesome trio really didn't seem to care about that.

The principal made a move to scold them but was halted by Mr. Sander's hand on his forearm.

"Just let them be. It's their last day to just be kids." The English teacher advised.

The principal hid his flustered state by folding his arms across his chest and stalking off into the gym.

"I used to hate this place but now… I feel so attached. I dare to say it, but I think I've grown _fond _of it." Zayn shared, shuddering with the realization.

Harry and Niall laughed at the distressed Zayn.

"One thing I won't miss is standing over there, pretending she's better than everyone else." Niall muttered, nodding over to where Shelley was standing.

She was surrounded by a group of chattering girls. One was definitely crying crocodile tears for attention, Shelley ignored her while the rest of the group made an effort to console the pathetic girl.

Harry narrowed his eyes and then remembered that Shelley didn't have to get to him. He was stronger than that and also better than that. _He was also a bloody genius…_

"Let's just forget about her." Harry suggested, making a point to turn away from her. He quickly checked his phone and saw a response from Louis:

**I really want to Haz, I just don't think it's a good idea. I'll be out in the car, come meet me when it's over.**

**Xx Lou**

Harry sighed disappointedly and tossed the phone back into his pocket. He had to be rational, Louis didn't want to cause any uproar again amongst the student or parents.

"I'm sweating my ass off in this stupid robe." Zayn complained, wiping his brow with the back of his hand.

"I like them. It makes us look like we go to Hogwarts." Niall exclaimed, a wide grin on his face.

As Zayn dragged his hand across his forehead again, Harry noticed a ring on his left index finger. His eyes absentmindedly trailed over to Niall's and saw a matching one. His breath hitched in realization.

"Oh my god… did you guys get married?" Harry gushed in a whispered tone.

Niall paled, instantly retracting his left hand up into the sleeve of the robe at the accusation.

Zayn simply laughed and shrugged, "Oops. Guess we forgot to take these off."

"No, you should leave them on. I can't believe you got married." Harry remarked, shaking his head in disbelief.

Harry's mind began to wander.

_Louis was in a suit and so was Harry. They weren't in a church, they were on the top of Horan's restaurant, in the rooftop garden. They both said 'I do'. _

_It was gorgeous and simple. Exactly how Louis and Harry wanted it._

"Whoa, whoa, whoa. We're not married." Niall protested, shaking Harry out of his fantasy.

"Oh…" Harry muttered, a bit confused.

"They're like promise rings. We're not quite old enough for _marriage _yet but these remind us that it could be a possibility in our future." Zayn explained, and Niall blushed deeply at the thought.

"You two are so adorable, it practically sickens me." Harry teased.

Niall stuck his tongue out childishly in rebuttal, Zayn just smiled at the harmless banter.

"Show time!" A teacher announced to the crowd of students.

"See you on the other side boys." Zayn greeted before they separated from one another, going to their prospective spots.

Harry walked into line, between the last names 'Saxon' and 'Tate'. He sighed, knowing that he wasn't going to be able to look out and see his boyfriend in the crowd.

People slowly made their way into the gym, Harry trudged along slowly. It slightly felt like a funeral procession. Once they crossed the stage, they'd just fall off the other side into a void of nothingness. The idea was startling but somewhat inviting at the moment to Harry.

He zoned out as names were called from 'A to R', his peers taking their prospective turns to cross the stage.

When it was Niall's turn, he tripped off the edge of stage but to save face, he struck a rock star pose once he received his diploma. Harry cheered loudly for his blond friend.

As Zayn crossed, he looked absolutely terrified, totally unlike himself. Once the diploma was in his hand and his parents went wild, he completely relaxed. Harry even saw him wink at Niall.

Seemingly out of nowhere, the person behind Harry was pushing him onto the stage, the principal was about to say his name. He swallowed slowly and stepped up onto the rickety wooden platform.

The crowd was blurred together by the bright lights focused on the stage but Harry raised his hand above his brow to survey it anyway.

"…. Harry?" The principal asked as the curly haired boy paused halfway across the stage.

Harry ignored him and continued his search; some part of him still believed that Louis would be out in the crowd. He just couldn't see well enough. Murmurs rippled through the spectators

Harry faltered, turning back toward his principal. He accepted Louis's absence and continued on with his path across the stage. He knew that Louis was supporting him from afar but he truly wished that Louis was in attendance.

"I'm here." A voice called from the mess of blinding darkness.

Harry turned toward the crowd and smiled widely. Although he couldn't see his boyfriend, the simple knowledge of him being there gave him the courage to face his future. He wouldn't be doing it alone, not with Louis, his family, Liam and his two best friends by his side.

Harry finally had a concrete circle of support around him, people that loved him and cared about him. He didn't have to wear a mask ever again. It was truly liberating.

His principal awkwardly coughed to break the moment of Harry's epiphany but instead of simply continuing on, he took a stray microphone off of a stand. The principal's eyes grew wide and Mr. Sanders smiled wickedly.

Harry breathed in deeply to collect his thoughts. "For the past four years, I have lived a lie, acted out someone else's life, spoke someone else's words. I'm tired of being afraid. I don't want to hide who I am because of other people's standards and for the longest time, I felt the need to do so. I've wasted the last four years exhausting myself with playing a role. I couldn't even get to know my best friends until a couple of months ago, and I think that's just tragic."

From the audience, Louis watched as a fearless Harry bore his soul in front of a crowd of strangers who he used to bury himself away for. It didn't only make him a proud boyfriend, it made him a proud teacher.

"And none of that would have happened without the help of someone who I am honored to call my boyfriend. I won't embarrass you by saying your name, but you know who you are. You taught me that I didn't need to be afraid of myself or what other's think of me. You showed me that I could be who I was, and do so, proudly and openly. So thank you for teaching me to trust again, I owe you the world." Harry continued, his eyes shining with raw emotion.

Louis knew there was no point of trying to wiping the telling smile off of his face. Harry was speaking directly to him and it felt amazing.

"But, I can't give you that, the only thing I can promise you is my love and frankly, I think that's a pretty good deal." Harry joked, winking out at the audience.

Somebody in the audience whistled and Louis blushed fiercely.

"YAH! HARRY!" Zayn wailed from the side of the stage.

Slowly the grad class began to react audibly. It started as murmurs and cresendoed into a cacophony of cheering and clapping.

Louis laughed at the influence that this confident Harry was having over the crowd. The comparison between the obnoxious Harry that he had first met and this one now wasn't actually too far off, although the intention was to inspire instead of being malicious.

Harry pumped his fist in the air to encourage the sound but the principal signaled for him to wrap it up.

"I wish my entire high school experience could be as powerful as the last three months have been for me. But now, all I have to look forward to is the future and so does the rest of the 2012 graduation class. The last piece of advice I can give you is don't lose yourself for other people's sakes. As terrifying as it may be, just be yourself." Harry advised. The crowd erupted enthusiastically.

"Thank you for your attention and congratulations to the rest of the grads!" Harry called out as he took his diploma and jogged off of the stage.

Zayn and Niall collected him up into a tackle/hug as soon as he stepped off of the stage.

"Since when are you so kick ass, man?" Niall inquired, squeezing Harry tightly.

Harry shrugged. "I guess that just comes with the territory of not giving a bloody damn anymore."

Zayn and Niall laughed into Harry's shoulders. This really was going to be a day to remember.

The rest of the ceremony sped by, and once the lights in the gym went back up, the mingling began.

Louis watched from afar as Harry was approached by a strew of students that appreciated what he had said. Louis gave them the space to do so for Harry looked so passionate about the conversations he was having.

But when Harry looked up and saw Louis standing only a few feet away, he excused himself politely and pushed through the mess of people. He ran toward Louis and wrapped him up in an excited embrace.

"You're here." Harry whispered in Louis's ear, the tone was full of relief.

"Always." Louis assured him and Harry's heart melted utterly. The word hung is Harry's ears and he made sure to capture the moment perfectly.

Harry rested his head on Louis's shoulder and expressed, "Thank you. It really means a lot."

"It means a lot to me too, when I was out in the car, I was basically arguing with myself. I was just so afraid that people wouldn't want me here and even when I came in, I got some weird looks, but hearing your speech made it all worth it." Louis explained, pulling out of the hug and staring into Harry's gorgeous eyes.

"All right, love birds, that's enough of that." Liam protested, putting his arms between them as if he was a teacher separating two tweens at a middle school dance.

"Liam, leave them alone!" Zayn chastised his friend, leading Niall over, their hands connected with each other's.

"You're holding hands… in public!" Harry exclaimed excitedly.

Niall blushed and said, "We're trying the subtle approach to coming out. Most people have been pretty cool about it, which is surprising."

"Adorable!" Liam deemed, throwing his arms around Zayn and Niall's shoulders. "I am a proud fifth wheel."

The five of them burst out laughing.

While Harry knew this might be as good as it got in his life, he could settle with living in this moment for as long as he was allowed. It was the perfect snapshot to represent each of their individual personalities:

Liam, the 'fifth wheel', the competitive tyrant and the advising roommate.

Zayn, the artist, the protective boyfriend, the ever-caring best friend.

Niall, the one with taste buds as strong as Liam's biceps, the blushing little boy and the undeniable trickster.

Louis, the tainted teacher, Harry's inspiration and love and the literary roommate.

And last but not least, Harry, the misunderstood genius that needed a little help to find out who he really was and who his real friends were.

Everything had an essence of moving forward, like an ever-circling motion of positivity. They weren't going to lose each other just because they were set to be travelling down different paths, they would always have _this_ to bind them together.

Sure, the were blind to what the future held, but when Harry looked into Louis's eyes he didn't and couldn't fear a thing because they would be taking the journey with each other. Always.

_Eight months later…._

"LIAM! TURN THAT BLOODY MUSIC DOWN!" Harry screeched, rubbing circles into his temples.

He needed to concentrate, he had a physics essay due the next day. Homework seemed to be a hardship that came along with the territory of university.

"Sorry, Haz!" Liam apologized and automatically the music dulled by a decibel or two.

Harry sighed, too exhausted to make another protest. His eyelids dropped and he soon fell asleep right in front of his computer.

Louis came home from school to find his adorable boyfriend snoring on the keyboard of his laptop.

"Harry…?" He asked softly, shaking his boyfriend awake by the shoulder.

Harry's head popped up and he looked around, completely dazed. Louis noticed that poor Harry had bags under his eyes. He remembered what it was like being in first university; there were too extremes: either you partied too much or the schoolwork consumed you. Harry's problem was clearly the latter.

"How long have you been in front of that computer?" Louis inquired, setting down his side bag on their bed.

"At least five hours." Harry mumbled, rubbing the sleep from his eyes.

Louis gave his boyfriend a concerned look. "You need a break."

"No. I have to get this done." Harry objected, turning back toward the computer.

Louis needed to something drastic, so he ran his hands over Harry's shirt and began to press little kisses down his boyfriend's neck.

"Louis, don't…." Harry whined, squirming in protest to the distraction.

"You need a break, just relax and let me do all the work." Louis purred, and Harry shivered at the suggestion.

He sighed and gave in, letting Louis lead him slowly to the bed. Louis had a mischievous look in his eyes as he pushed Harry down on his back. Harry giggled as his back head the comfortable bed.

Just as Louis moved closer to Harry's face, Liam yelled at them from the kitchen: "Silence means you two are fucking around, at least give a guy some warning!"

Louis collapsed down onto Harry's chest, both of them fell into a fit of laughter. There bodies fit together like the perfect puzzle and once they heard the door slam, Louis got the hungry look back in his eyes.

Harry fell back in ecstasy as Louis had his way with him.

_Because, really, all work and no play makes Harry a dull boy. ;)_


End file.
